HARRY POTTER AND DUMBLEDOR'S PLANS
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days? Plans are made, ideas are hatched and everything just seems to fall apart. The omnipotent Headmaster never got Harry Potter past the front door of the Dursley's. Harry was taught magic from a 200-year-old elf that raised him? Oh dear, somebody's in trouble aren't they? Rated M, No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had one of those days? Plans are made, ideas are hatched and everything just seems to fall apart. The omnipotent Headmaster never got Harry Potter past the front door of the Dursley's. Harry was taught magic from a 200-year-old elf that raised him? Oh dear, somebody's in trouble aren't they? Rated M, No slash.

With over 720,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing so let me get out my crayons and get started. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. The first chapter or two may be a bit slow as I try to bend some of the original Canon information to work in this story. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. No Slash.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away. Maybe?

.

^^^^^HARRY POTTER AND DUMBLEDOR'S PLANS^^^^

.

On the edge of a street, there was a small walled in garden. On top of that wall, was a cat, a small grey cat with black stripes, most people would have thought it just a stray. The Cat had a strange marking on its face, but who was paying attention? It was there for several hours, just watching the people, and basking in the sunshine, constantly watching. The cat had encountered a highly rude man who lived in the house several times. The overweight man stormed to his vehicle after throwing a rock and missing the cat. He then spend from the neighborhood only to return with beer and some take-out food. Later he left for more beer returning to scowl at the neighborhood and glared the cat. Every so often he would yank the door open and scowl at the doorstep as if someone had forgotten to deliver his newspaper. The wife was a nosy gossip thing who hung over the hedges in the backyard of her house while spying on the neighbors. The bridge club did have to be informed of any improprieties after all.

The day waned into evening and the evening started towards night when a strange man suddenly appeared and ambled toward number 4 Privet Dr. The cat crouched low on the wall but recognizing the great Albus Dumbledore. Remaining out of sight she watched with a keen interest.

The Great Albus Dumbledore seem to sense he was being watched but finally just shrugged his shoulder and removed his 'lighter' looking device. His 'lighter' soon had the street soon draped in darkness as it seemed to suck in the light from the street lamps. Anyone looking out of their window now would only see the darkness of the night. Not having this problem the cat could see quite well, thank you very much.

The cat in human form was Professor McGonagall a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The world was celebrating the defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort at the hands of little baby Potter. Two of her best friends, who were now dead, and a Non-talkative hat had brought Professor McGonagall to sit on the wall at this address in her cat form. There were several serious inconsistencies that sent her to sit on this wall and she reviewed them as she watched...

The Headmaster, Dumbledore, had become quite cozy with Severus Snape, a former student, who she would put money on was currently a Death Eater if his actions told the truth. School funds were quietly being diverted by the headmaster but not in support of the Order of the Phoenix. Then there were the oddities that were still fuzzy in her mind as if she felt she had been partially 'Obliviated'.

/Flashback/

"I'm afraid, Professor McGonagall, it is indeed true, James and Lily Potter died at the hands of Voldemort this evening. Harry has somehow vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort who is hopefully never to return."

"Albus where is Harry, is he all right?"

"He's fine I sent Hagrid to gather up young Harry as Sirius Black has run off in an attempt to kill Peter Pettigrew. I fear when this is all over I will be required to take over guardianship of young Harry."

"Albus that won't be necessary as the Potter's last Will and Testimony will shows that they made me Harry's godmother and magical guardian."

"I think you'll find that you are in error Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall's mind shields suddenly fell under attack. Dumbledore was trying to Memory Charm her. While her shields held, she became disoriented, and collapse into a chair.

"Come Professor McGonagall let us all go out and celebrate that Voldemort is currently gone."

Dumbledore left the office with the knowledge that his way was the right way and to inform the staff that it was a day for celebration.

As she sat there in the headmaster's office her mind cleared. She found the office empty but for the sorting hat, the hat could barely squeak out "number 4 Privet Dr." before it fell silent. The sorting hat could talk your ear off yet all it could say was an address?

Using the 'Floe' in the headmaster's office she exited at the Leakey Cauldron.

The first oddity was if the Dark Lord had killed both Potters and the only survivor and witness was a baby eighteen months old, how did the entire magical community know what had happened not hours later? As far she could see all of Diagon alley was in celebration.

/End flashback/

This is why Professor McGonagall had an uncomfortable day sitting on a wall. Curiosity was said to kill the cat but Professor McGonagall had no intention of being seen. After all it was just probably her imagination and some fuzzy recollections.

A low rumbling that slowly grew louder gave way to a headlight, if one was watching, only to see a gigantic motorcycle falling down from the sky. While the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man riding upon it. He was the keeper of keys at Hogwarts and a half giant.

The half giant, Hagrid, seemed to extract a small bundle from underneath his huge robes and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had just taken the bundle into his hands when Dumbledore lit up like a Christmas tree and he flung the bundle into the air as if a reaction to receiving a serious magical shock. Hagrid easily caught the bundle. After a quick exchange of words, which Professor McGonagall could not hear, the bundle was then laid down gently on the doorstep by Hagrid. Dumbledore pulled a letter out of his cloak and Hagrid had then tucked the letter carefully inside the blankets of the bundle.

Hagrid was emotionally upset and crying as he left via the motorcycle. Professor McGonagall was curious but yet dreading the contents of the bundle now sitting on the front doorstep. Could it be?

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore didn't really care if the child died under the care of the Muggles residing in number 4 Privet Dr. If the child was not still alive in ten years he would have another plan and Savior to throw in the face of evil. Harry Potter was his first choice but there was always someone to manipulate to ensure his plans were fulfilled. The first couple lines of that phony prophecy that Snape had overheard only aimed Voldemort at the Potters. The Longbottom's sprog wasn't going anywhere but he had best put a monitor on this one so it didn't run off somewhere or meet the wrong people. Dumbledore then disappear into the night with a slight pop as lights on the street of Privet Drive returned.

McGonagall sprang from the wall and approached the bundle only to find her Godchild. Picking up the child Minerva McGonagall had the look of determination as she 'apperated' to her sister's place in Scotland.

Somewhere in the magical mystical world of magic the equivalent of a checkmark was entered into a proverbial magical ledger. In the same ledger a magical eraser was applied causing the baby in Professor McGonagall's hands to sigh in relief.

The next morning Petunia Dursley opens the front door to collect the milk to find in addition to the milk, a letter. Curiosity she opens it and was dumbfounded. The letter basically read, "Do what you will with the bundle and the kid."

"Vernon, do you know anything about a bundle and a kid?"

"Yes Petunia dear. Some crackpot old man offered me 60 pounds a week to watch some kid for a while. I figured we could dump the kid in an orphanage. We could use the money and since there were no signed contracts I fear that nobody can complain, we will just say we don't anything about nothing and keep taking the money."

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall was in a quandary. She loved teaching children but she was not a rich witch and needed her job to survive. At the same time she couldn't let that barmy old coot get his hands back on Harry. This meant that Harry couldn't come to Hogwarts to be raised by her within the halls of Hogwarts. Her sister Abigail also had a job that she couldn't leave but her sister did have a house.

"Abigail we don't have the time to raise Harry nor the money to hire a nanny, what are we going to do?"

"Well Mini while we are not here we could have Twinkles watch Harry, you know she's reliable.

Somewhere, someplace, laughter could be heard but then it could've been nothing but rolling thunder that escaped the heavens as another checkmark went into a magical ledger.

/Scene Break/

"That is correct Arabella, you will find the child in number 4 Privet Dr."

"So the rented house that I'll be watching from is just down the street and I am not to make contact with the child?"

"I just want you to report to me if the child attempts to leave the area. The goblins will be paying the rent on your new house so the strain in your pension should be substantially reduced."

It did not take long for Arabella Figg to identify that the only child at number 4 Privet Dr. was a spoiled little brat being raised by horrible parents. Was this the great Savior Harry Potter? Albus Dumbledore was not interested in anything she had to report so within a short period of time she quit trying to report. After a couple years of total boredom watching a spoiled overweight brat she was thrilled when her numbers in the lottery turned up. Arabella Figg decided that an extended vacation would suit her life better. Since Albus Dumbledore couldn't even stop by to say hello Mrs. Figg departed for a vacation of a lifetime without a word to the arrogant boob. It was a shame that she never returned to watch Dudley form a street gang. That might have interested Albus Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall took the breaks that the school offered and spent her free time with her Godson. Unfortunately this only came to a couple of months each year. While she provided love and comfort to young Harry she was an elderly stern teacher. Her presents were normally practical items and she insisted that Harry study from textbooks as learning is always very important.

In most households that could afford a house elf the adult was around to guide or order the house elf. With Professor McGonagall full-time at Hogwarts and Abigail gone from the house the majority of the day and everyone sleeping soundly at night, there was only Twinkles and Harry.

What is an 18-month-old baby to do with a 200 year old house elf? What does the elf do with the 18-month-old baby all day and all night? The house elf started keeping the child occupied but a baby rattle only goes so far. So as weeks started into months and the months started into years the only medium was magic. They played watch the elf shake the rattle, and then watch the elf animate the stuffed toy. Baby Harry could not really use magic and of course Twinkles couldn't teach wizard magic.

But you see that is where the problem started with the concept of wizard magic and house elf magic. The fact was there was only magic and how it was tapped for use. A Wizard was taught to focused magic through his body and out through a wand. A house elf directed magic. This was learned by the baby elf's physical attachment, after birth, while the parent elf continued to work. The tiny elf was continually attached to its parent's neck or arm and just felt how to use magic while attached to its working parent. Indeed a baby house elf started popping around just days after birth.

At first Twinkles tried to play tossed the ball but Harry couldn't use his magic so that game was going nowhere. Again something unusual happened, house elves never touched their masters, it just wasn't done. Everything an elf needed to do was done through elf magic. A nappy was changed by a thought and wave of the elf's hand, even the spoon delivering the porridge was directed by elf magic. As Twinkles held Harry's arm in an attempt to show Harry how to magically toss the ball, Harry was learning how the elves controlled magic by feeling its application and not how wizards did their spell chanting magic. This thinking or directing magic affected many different areas besides toss the ball in young Harry's life.

Oh, they played magical elf ball tossing but as time passed they played magical tag as they popped around the house. Harry learned how to turn himself invisible as adults elves were never seen unless summoned. However Harry thought it was great fun in playing tag and other games.

Twinkles did have to clean and cook as well as tending to Harry. Soon Harry was helping twinkles. Cleaning the bed linen or the floors were not much fun but Harry found it fun to be able to wave his hand and have the eggs from the cooler broken open into the frying pan. In fact if he concentrated hard enough he could have the bread become toast as it left the breadbox, as a plate popped under the toast to receive the cooked eggs and bacon. Midnight snacks were ever so good.

/Scene Break/

Harry was six years old and while he was polite and loved his Aunt Mini he was a kid full of energy and a bit of mischief. While Aunt Mini would never appreciate a surprise Twinkie was going to get one today if Harry's surprise worked out.

Twinkles had just put a very strong bit of magic to clean the stone wall that was trying to be dirty. Since nasty wall was now sparkling clean by Twinkles magic she waved her hand in what the wizards would call a ' _Finite Incantatem'_ type wave. Harry decided at that moment in time to POP in front of Twinkles and yell "BOO" but received the elf's spell directly onto his forehead and into the lightning bolt scar instead.

As Harry was laid out on the floor, a black mist seeping from his forehead and another checkmark was entered on a ledger, somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – – In plain site and no scar

.

Professor McGonagall soon realized as Harry was turning eight years old that he would soon be getting his letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Certain adjustments had to be made and soon. Professor McGonagall had no idea what Dumbledore was up to but she was not ready to let him get his hands on Harry Potter. The best place to hide something is in plain sight so… Professor McGonagall turned to her old schoolmate Jaclyn Greengrass who had a daughter the same age as Harry.

Somewhere several entries were made in a ledger. If one was eavesdropping they would hear the scratching of the quill and soft giggling of someone enjoying what they were doing. The last erasure insured that the remnants of Harry's scar would be gone in a few months.

/Scene break/

"Jackie were going to have to sit down with Harry and explain why he's now going to live with you and his having a new name, that is if he wants to attend Hogwarts."

"You think he's old enough to understand what were doing and why?" Jaclyn Greengrass asked doubting that this would work. Her husband would do as he was told but how do you control a child?

"Jackie the kid is very smart and I've even seen him doing some serious magic. If he can do that kind of magic without a wand he definitely has control and dedication. I think he can handle it just fine."

/Scene Break/

Somewhere, unbeknownst to us, a check is made in the ledger and another erasure is made as the two women sat down with me. They started by explaining that there were good men and that there were bad men.

"Harry one of the bad men in your life took your parents lives. You have seen some of the books about how famous Harry Potter is for getting rid of that bad man. Unfortunately there is number of other bad men out there who would like to hurt you so here's what were planning on doing."

"But you're going to still be my Aunt Mini?" I was hoping she was not giving me away.

"Absolutely Harry but for next couple of years you going to be living with your Aunt Jackie. You are going to be known as Harold J. Kelly whose parents work in Anguilla. They want you to come to Hogwarts to maintain your English heritage and roots."

"What about Twinkles?"

"I'm afraid Twinkles must stay in my sister's place, but you're going to have two new sisters to play with and help you learn to be a pureblood in England society."

"So I'm going with Aunt Jackie to learn how to be Harold Kelly so I don't make any mistakes so that the bad men can't get me?"

"Aunt Mini was right you're a very bright boy."

"So when will I be going to Aunt Jackie's house?"

"You be going next week. Right now I've got to go talk with the goblins about establishing a trust fault for Harold J. Kelly. Oh! If you want to be called Harry as a nickname it will be perfectly all right."

/Scene Break/

The great Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office at Hogwarts. He let out a large sigh as he massaged his temples. He felt like this was the first time that he had a chance to relax in a very long time. At first it had been the trials of all the Death Eaters, and with him being the Chief Warlock, the trials seemed to last forever. Then there was the big shakeup at the Ministry over Barty Crouch's son being a Death Eater. Then there was the ICW sticking their nose into his business which had him having to run a campaign. Being the head of the ICW was the only way to squash their inquiries.

He had put a person on Privet Drive to monitor Harry Potter but by the time he got around to checking on her the Potter brat was gone. The fact that the Muggle slob refused to return the money he had been paying each month and the Muggle had the gall to laugh in his, Albus Dumbledore's face, Albus smiled as he thought of the number of curses he had applied to that house. Dumbledore even felt someone was laughing in the end, a very weird and sobering almost maniacal laugh.

/Scene Break/

I had a nice talk with Twinkles while Aunt Minnie was off talking to the goblins. Twinkles had a lot of information for me since we were the best of pals. It started off with bad sounding information like who was this Voldemort and how he was defeated but that he was still half alive and half dead. Before we were done we were both laying on the floor laughing. It seems that Twinkles was in contact with other elves and was able to explain about the nasty people like the Nott, Malfoy, and other dark families. What was funny was that elf was required to obey an order but not required to tell nasty owners of mistakes they were about to make. I was also informed about the staff at Hogwarts and the not so light grandfatherly Albus Dumbledore. It seemed that the elves spent a lot of time being invisible and in the same room with those that they served so they could anticipate what their masters required. While the elves would never divulge their masters secrets to other humans there was an elf rumor mill not to mention an elf counsel. The rumors however usually were more fact than fiction.

/Scene Break/

"I don't give a flubber worms fart what Albus too many name Dumbledore has told you but that paper in your hand makes it extremely clear. That copy of James and Lily's will makes me Harry Potter's godmother and legal guardian. I'll be taken this up to Ragnot if you're not doing what I tell you as Harry Potter's legal magical guardian."

"You do seem to have the proper legal documents so what do you wish Gringotts to do?"

"First off I'll be wanting a trust vault established in the name of Harold J Kelly. I want two thousand galleons initially taken from the Potter vaults and deposited in this new Kelly vault. The Kelly vault will be refilled every six months to a maximum of 1000 galleons. As per law I demanded all access to the Potter vaults be terminated to everyone except his magical guardian. I'd also like a full accounting of all transactions that have been done since James and Lily's death. Also I do not want any of this information leaked out to anyone especially bloody Albus Dumbledore."

/Scene Break/

Aunt Jackie was introducing me to Daphne as Harold Kelly. I found Daphne's sister Astoria was still a baby in her mothers arms. Daphne had jet black hair which matches mine but hers flowed nicely over her head and not a messy mop like mine.

"Daphne, Harry needs to learn all about pure blood etiquette and he will be joining you in your studies in the library. Is that clear young lady?" Aunt Jackie was laying down the law and I recognized that it also applied to me; we were to study and learn.

Actually Daphne did teach me a lot of boring stuff but in no time we soon became inseparable and devious. She was studying with me but after a while… "Harry this is getting really boring we need to have some fun."

"Daphne if you don't tell anybody and you get your elf to help cover where we really are, I know how to sneak away."

"Harry we can get into so much trouble sneaking away but it could be so much fun, let's do it!"

And so we started:

We used the library with the Greengrass elf providing cover and its using misdirection. Sometimes we would haul some books up to one of our bedrooms pretending to study. Either way we would escape from the house.

I thought not much about it as I popped Daphne and myself to visit Twinkles. Daphne was shocked at first to find out who I really was but then wanted to learn elf magic. Unfortunately she had already practice wizard magic with her mother's wand and couldn't pick up elf magic. While that was a disappointment that didn't slow down our enthusiasm for sneaking around.

Aunt Mini stopped by to given me my trust vault key and a long lecture on financial responsibility, so it wasn't long before we had to POP to Gringotts. Flourish & Blott's didn't give their books away for free after all.

"Harry I think it's more than enough to have the first two years of Hogwarts books to study but why the extra defense against the dark arts books?"

I was told by Twinkles and Aunt Mini that bad men were looking for me so I want to be prepared. Aunt Mini had said that since my scar was gone that I was fairly safe but Twinkles is not so sure. Say Daphne, is that not an ice cream parlor across the street?

/Scene Break/

Not that we really paid much attention but time marched on and suddenly I had to use the pureblood etiquette that Daf had instructed me on in the library. The Malfoy's had invited the Greengrass family to some kind of social event. So while the adults were basically having fun the kids were off to the side supposedly having fun. That's when I met the Malfoy's, the Notts and the Parkinson's along with dozens of other pure blood family children. Draco was a snot with arrogant parents. The Nott's were just nasty mean while the Parkinson's were social climbers of the worst order. The Crabbe and Goyle families were as thick as a messed up potion. This called for more trips to Diagon alley for some books on pranking.

/Scene Break/

Why we never got caught I will never understand but our excursions to Diagon alley and Hogsmeade village gained us much fun and information. So far there weren't any distances that I couldn't POP with Daphne.

"So that's the famous shrieking shack, wonder what it looks like inside?" Daphne hadn't but finished the question when…

POP!

"Looks like somebody had some real fun in here. They had just about destroyed everything." While Daphne was commenting I wasn't about to say but I did see some very nasty scratch marks on one wall.

"Harry! Come-on over here! Look! Wonder where this leads?" Daphne had found what looked like a tunnel just right for inquisitive kids.

"Harry that's Hogwarts we best leave for we get trouble."

"Daphne, come on, let's look around for a little bit and see what we can see."

We weren't stupid enough to try to enter the castle but we wandered around outside until… "Dumb humans; come closer so I can bite you."

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing, you wouldn't bite a little girl like me would you?" Daphne suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I turned to the snake and said, "If you bite my girlfriend I will put you in a bag of ice for the rest your life."

"Harry you speak parseltongue?" Daphne asked.

"If that's what you call what you're using, yes."

This of course got me an education from Daphne on how parseltongue was considered dark and we couldn't use it in public. This got the snake to argue that it was a highly respected and noble language. And, Daphne ended up with a familiar.

"Come on Harry we best get back to the shrieking shack and home. Harry what's wrong?"

"I don't know it's like I feel somebody…but it's much like it's trying to talk to me in my head."

"Oi! Who be you two? What you two doing here?" Boomed a voice across the grounds.

We turned and saw a humongous man charging toward us, he had a wild beard and hair which didn't make him look too friendly. We dashed into the forest and all the large man heard was… "POP".

The Adder, now called Tootsie, was now wrapped around Daphne's arm to keep warm. Daphne however had a couple of other things on her mind.

"Harry you said today in the forest that I was your girlfriend. How did you mean that?"

Here I just turned eleven years old and already I was having girl troubles. "Err, how would you like me to mean that?" I know I was weaseling but…

"I asked you first Harry J. Kelly!"

"Honestly… I don't think of you as my sister but I think a lot more of you than being just a friend. Okay it's your turn!"

"I would mind being your girlfriend if you want one."

The next day we all headed over to Diagon alley for a ring and live food for Tootsie. However things didn't quite work out like we planned. I figured the promise ring would be on the top of the agenda but I had read something in a book. My reading cause us to end up on the upper level of Knockturn alley after questioning a few shop proprietors if such a place existed for such an item. We also made the front page of the Dailey Profit the next morning.

Knockturn alley was not for many people especially children. Some of the "nasties" within the alley attempted to stand between me and Daphne's promise ring, I'm sure they regretted that action but then again I'm not anything but a kid controlling some serious elf magic. This was not to say that Daphne was happy as they were stopping her from getting her promise ring. While I knew their magic was dangerous I just send their spells up into the sky. Of course a number of them were now dressed as clowns and hanging from torch brackets on some of the shop walls. One nasty hag was last seen in a tutu twirling down towards the lower-level street but that was Daphne's fault. She had secretly borrowed her mother's wand for this trip and she was determined to get her promise ring.

On our way out of the alley with Daphne's ring, which was wrapped around her dainty finger, the residence of Knockturn alley were now giving a wide berth to us poor innocent children.

"Harry, where did you send that last guy?"

I believe at this time he's taking a swim in the Thames River."

"So were to now Harry?"

"Back to Gringotts for some more money than of course to get Tootsie some snacks."

We got the snacks are right but I also picked up this beautiful white owl that I just had to call Hedwig. Now the problem was how to explain that to Aunt Jackie. Today we were studying in Daphne's room, or were we? Since we couldn't come up with a big enough lie, Hedwig snuck in my bedroom window later that evening.

The next mornings the Dailey Profit told the tale of two children terrorizing Knockturn alley. Luckily they had no pictures and their description was off enough that Aunt Jackie would never become curious. Besides Daphne and I were sitting, like little angels at the table, as the Daily Profit was being discussed.

Daphne started training with her new promise ring which was also a focus ring. All of Daphne's extra studying was really paying off in her ability to do complicated spells.

Hedwig was explained away by us as the next days purchase when Aunt Jackie took us to Diagon alley to get our school supplies. Daphne got her wand and I got nothing, not a wand in all of Olivander's shop would work for me. I would now have two explain it off as wandless magic taught to me in Anguilla.

Aunt Mini almost had a meltdown when she got the news that no wand work for me. While I was loved and paid attention to my family they had to work so the only saw me doing accidental magic, at least that's what they thought. Aunt Mini and Aunt Jackie, knowing that I was Harry Potter, assumed my magic was accidental and now wandless and I was not in a hurry to correct any of their assumptions.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall was breaking the news to headmaster Dumbledore. "Albus we have not received a reply or tuition for Harry Potter. Being headmaster and his guardian I thought you might want to know."

Professor McGonagall always had a stern face to present to her students to keep them in line while performing the dangerous art of transfiguration. Behind her façade today she was laughing hysterically because in fact she had not told a half-truth or a lie to the old goat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – – In search of

.

"Yes, thank you Professor McGonagall." As soon as Professor McGonagall left the room Dumbledore leapt through the 'Floe' and headed to Gringotts. Things like paying the tuition was done automatically, something was wrong at Gringotts.

"I wish to see the Potter's vault manager!"

"He's busy, go away." Growled the goblin.

"Fine, I wish to withdraw from the Potter vaults sufficient funds to cover Mr. Potter's tuition for this year at Hogwarts, and goblin! I mean immediately! "

"Where's your authorization?"

"I'm Harry Potter's guardian and authorized to make withdrawals and if you don't hurry I will see the bank manager."

"Present the documents showing that you are his guardian. Furthermore the bank manager is also busy and can't be disturbed."

"Why are you not allowing me to withdraw funds from his vault?"

"Can say, go away."

"I demand you tell me what is going on!"

"Can say, go away, next in line."

A fuming Dumbledore had just stepping out of the Whizarding bank when he ran into the family Greengrass who were heading to the Leakey Cauldron to 'Floe' home.

"Headmaster's nice to see you out and about." Lord Greengrass produced a large grin. I'd like to introduce Harold Kelly, our nephew who will be attending Hogwarts this year."

It was obvious that Dumbledore was not overly interested but after he went to give a dismissive pat on Harry's head he found that the resulting shock startling and drew his attention back to the present. However as he was not to be deterred as he gave a glad hand to Mr. Greengrass as he must press on to the Ministry, as he explained to those present, that his business was quite pressing. The goblins had told him absolutely nothing other than he had no access to any of the Potter vaults. Surely the Ministry had some information on why this was happening, he was Potters magical guardian after all. At least the new kids' tuition would make up for the loss of the Harry Potter tuition, but…

/Scene Break/

After many months and many adventures Daphne and I were now headed for the train to Hogwarts but mischief was still on our minds. Kings Cross was packed , we were told to exspect this but as we approached the barrier we heard a dumpy redheaded woman who was surrounded by several redheaded children. In an overly loud voice she asked, "Now, what's that platform number?"

"I wonder what that's about?" Aunt Jackie mused out loud.

"It's not like she has not been coming to this same platform to load herself and her kids for the last twenty years. She must be going daft."

We all slipped through the barrier and said our teary goodbyes. We boarded the train, found an empty compartment and I un-shrunk our trunks. I just got them levitated onto the overhead rack while Daphne was sorting some of our candies. Some were designed to be given away immediately while others were for later. That's when cut company started to arrive.

The first to arrive was one of the redheaded kids who stuck his head in looked around and with a snotty attitude asked, "You haven't seen a kid named Potter have you?" When we shook our heads he stepped into the compartment reached down grabbed a handful of the candies that Daphne had laid out on the seat and the redhead left.

"Did that Git just grab a handful of our candies?" I asked trying to look insulted.

"Not to worry Harry he only got some of the flatulent and coughing candies." Daphne's giggling was interrupted…

The next was an adult with greasy hair and a large nose, "Boy! I'm looking for Harry Potter, what's your name!"

I kind of chuckled to myself because without all my fictionally documented scar and hair that stuck up in all directions I really look like an ordinary 11-year-old. My hair lay down as it flowed to my shoulders and of course the scar was long gone. Of course the lack of glasses helped quite a bit in hiding from the artistic drawings on all the fictional Harry Potter books.

"Harry Potter? Never heard of him, I'm Harold Kelly and you are?" The adult growled slamming the door shut as he left.

The next one was Draco Malfoy followed by what looked like two goons but apparently were only his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked into the compartment, picked up one of the candies, stuck his nose in the air and moved on in his apparent search.

"Boy that Harry Potter guy is really a popular guy." Daphne snickered.

"I'd hate to be that Potter guy with all those loser looking for him." We both broke down laughing.

Our laughing was interrupted by bushy haired girl dragging what looked like a clueless boy behind her. She did start asking questions so fast that we lost count of the number no less our answers. She then expounded on the qualities of each of the houses before dragging the clueless boy once again in search of a toad.

When we got off the train we heard, "Firs' years follow me!" Only to see the big man with the hairy face that had chased us when we were here at Hogwarts earlier in the summer. After a short boat ride to Hogwarts Draco and Ron were having a yelling match just short of blows. From what we heard from across the room sounded more like…

"You stinking Slytherin! BRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT! "

"Can't afford anything to feed you except beans, Weasley? FRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!

"You're full of Dragon dung! BRRRFFFFTTTTTT!

/Scene Break/

Daphne was sorted into Slytherin. Finally it was my turn. I put the hat on and heard, "Hmm", said a voice in my head. "Great jumping Jehoshaphat your Harry Potter! This is going to be difficult, Very difficult. The headmasters ordered me to put Harry Potter in Gryffindor but you should be sorted into Slytherin."

"I'm Harold J Kelly so you…"

A pause, an interruption, and a delay was in the happening as someone was reading off a ledger somewhere in the somewhen.

"Now that's interesting… Incoming instructions from the castle! I'm too tell you that the third floor is a trap. Stay away from Quirinius Quirrell, the Philosopher's stone is a phony, entering into the third floor trap will expose you as Harry Potter… So where shall I put him?

"SLYTHERIN"

I slipped in next to Daphne at the Slytherin table and start whispering in her ear what the sorting had said while still wondering if any of it was believable. The sorting was finished a few minutes later and Headmaster Dumbledore started the feast.

"So what you think Daphne, true or false, or my imagination?"

"Harry I don't think that this was a prank. This was supposed to be a serious time but we will have to wait and see if we get any clues to that information's validity."

Ever since Twinkles had laid me out with that charm to the forehead I seem to have an increased sensitivity. It was nothing really special just a simple things like feeling somebody was in the room or about ready to enter the room. I also had the ability to feel magic to some degree in objects. Therefore I felt someone doing a passive scan as if looking for someone or something within the Great Hall.

Once the food disappeared Dumbledore had a few start-of-term notices to give. Daphne was holding my hand which is becoming a very nice habit on her part. When Dumbledore mentioned the third-floor corridor I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of my hand but when the words, "Wish to die a very painful death" I thought Daphne had crushed every bone in my hand she was squeezing so hard.

I didn't have to have Daphne give me any warnings; as far as I was concerned the hat had just uttered the gospel as ordered by Merlin.

/Scene Break/

Daphne and I found Slytherin house to be about who had the most power. Draco immediately attempted to gain control of the first years based on his father's money and power in the Ministry. On the very first night after Snape had made his "Don't embarrass Slytherin" speech and had left a third-year went after Daphne.

"I think this one will be my girlfriend. She looks like she can keep me happy at least for a little while." He had remained very happy in his choice until Daphne raised her arm and yelled "Stupefy". A firstie firing a wandless stunner was enough to put up a do not mess with her sign. Of course they didn't realize she was using a focus ring but it was still impressive to the easily impressed.

I thought that I had to add a little bit to the mix, "When you wake up the little snot make sure to tell him that she already has a boyfriend, me!" This was enough to push the power level a bit too far as one of the seventh year student open his yap, "I'm gonna make you hurt you big mouth little nothing! Were not going to take any crap from any firsties!" He drew his wand and yelled, "Crucio".

I waive my hand and a chair leapt up, sending a Slytherin that had been sitting in it sprawling to the floor, while the chair intercepted the curse. With a wave of my other hand I visualized the attacker glued to the far wall without his wand. I'm going to have to work a little on my visualization. Since there was thirty feet from where he started to where the wall was, well the impact was a bit of an impact. Also I visualized him without his wand but I had not intending sending his wand flying into the fireplace which happened to have a roaring fire.

Snape came storming into the common room a few minutes later. "Greengrass give me your wand! First years don't cast wandless spells!" Snape was not happy with the results of scanning Daphne's wand so he turned on me. "Give me your wand Kelly."

"Sorry Professor I have no use for one." I'm not sure what the look on his face was other than it was definitely not a smile?

"Well we'll see the headmaster expel you for lying to me about having no wand and attacking an unarmed student." Snape sneered. That look I recognized.

"And after you said not to embarrass Slytherin you would take this to the headmaster and expect the entire school not to know a firstie beat one of your seventh year students? While you might be able to have the entire common room lie for you I am under Lord Greengrass house protection. My expulsion most likely will be brought up at the Ministry, won't that be another embarrassment Professor Snape?"

"Clear the common room, everybody except Kelly and Greengrass." Snape growled while he was radiating his want to pull his wand and cursed us into pieces.

Once the common room was cleared Snape growled, "You get away with it this time. If you pull another stunt like this again you'll be in detention until your a hundred years old. Get out of my sight."

The next morning at breakfast a good portion of Slytherin house had pink hair. Twinkles was happy to answer my call and obtain several large boxes of chocolate which were later found empty in the Slytherin common room.

/Scene Break/

Everyone was excited as the afternoon of our broom training class arrived and we wanted to be there first as we wanted to get the best brooms. The word was that some of the brooms were a thousand years old and horrible things to fly.

It didn't look like it was a great day for flying as it was a typical day for England in that it looked like it was going to rain. Madam Hooch arrived all by herself to manage twenty students. Half had not probably seen a broom in their life so the day reeked of eminent disaster.

Everyone was ordered to stand by their broom and say, "Up!"

I yelled and nothing happened. Whoops I thought, wizard broom requires wizard magic? I visualized the broom and my hand and of course it appeared there. I made sure I was one of the last to do what we were told to do so I could use my elf magic to imitate what the witches and wizards were accomplishing.

Unfortunately for the clueless boy from the train he lost control of his broom requiring Madam Hooch to take him to the hospital. With a number of the Gryffindor arguing with a couple from Slytherin house, I hot footed it out of the area. Skipping further classes on broom flying seem to be in my best interest.

/Scene Break/

Aunt Mini had of course explained our relationship when we were at school and that I was only to call her Aunt Mini when we were alone. Of course she found a lot of time to find out how I was progressing in school even it was just requesting me to stay after class to discuss my grades. I was surprised somebody hadn't caught on as my grades were top class.

Of course I was giving the bushy haired girl, Hermione, a run for her money in the practical parts of my classes. This had the bushy haired know-it-all fuming any time she came close to me.

Actually she could spout a book word for word from beginning to end but was unable to match my practical performance. So far my best memory was not that she got hurt but what actually happened at the end. We were in the charms classroom and Professor Flitwick wanted us to float quills using a charm.

"Harry quit showing off!" Daphne hissed in my ear as my quill was zooming around the room. Having lost my entertainment, I had the quill do a pinpoint landing in Professor Flitwick's ink well.

Being bored I started looking around the room and found more entertainment. The Weasley boy was waving his wand around like he was trying to kill a fly while Hermione was trying to give him instructions. The Weasley boy started screaming, "You, you know-it-all Bitch, get out of my face!" He then waived his wand in erratic manner and yelled the charm incorrectly. ZAP! The feathered quill flew only to embed itself deep into Hermione's arm.

"Mister Kelly and Miss Greengrass please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing. Class dismissed!" Well the class was dismissed all except Mister Mouth, the redhead. The whole thing would be quite comical except for Hermione injury and her sobbing. Weasley was probably twice the size of the diminutive Professor Flitwick but the professor was using his wand and had Weasley by the ear and was dragging him out the door. We assumed Weasley was headed to his head of house, Professor McGonagall.

The deluge of questions came from Hermione as to why someone would be so rude, crude and socially acceptable, while she was doing all this in a crying mode was quite unnerving. By the end of our trip to the hospital wing I was thankfully Gryffindor and Slytherin this did mix that often.

Madam Pomfrey was having a fit over ink contamination, avian contamination and downright stupidity of students in general. She ordered Hermione into a bed in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. Daphne and I made a quick exit least we be confined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – – A vacation

.

"Harry you have got to quit harassing professor Snape or else he is going to catch on that you are doing things to him."

"Moi? I just sit there and listen to his insults."

"You mean you didn't have anything to do with his billowing cloak catching that tray of potions and sending them all crashing to the floor?"

"Now that had to be just an accident." I gave Daphne my best innocent smile.

"And those stoppers just happened to come out of the vials and spill over his desk and chair?"

"Well students are supposed to ensure their stoppers are securely stoppard." I gave Daphne my sincere grin.

"Then what about when he couldn't get Potion cabinet opened the other day?"

"What! He does have enough oil in his hair to use a bit of it on the hinges and the locks." This time I gave her a super grin knowing that we both knew the truth. Snape was a mean nasty Git and deserved every prank we could send his way. After all he couldn't get any nastier unless he pulled out his wand start cursing the students

/Scene Break/

Fortunately this evening was Halloween or "All Hallows Eve". I really could care less as to its meaning but there was good food, candy and sweets on the table. The feast was really super until Ron Weasley burst into the hall screaming as if the Banshees of Hell were chasing him. Everyone started laughing when a second later, running after the Weasley kid, was the DADA professor Quirrell. A second later the laughter turned to screams as the close facsimile to the Banshees from Hell entered, a twelve-foot mountain troll sporting a very large wooden club.

My eyes snapped to the head table to see how they were to handle our unexpected guest. The headmaster put up a containment field to stop the troll from entering further. Aunt Mini transfigured some plates and saucers into wolves and large birds to harass the troll. Professor Flitwick conjured some kind of confusion charm which didn't seem very confusing. The Troll may have been a Walking Wicket but since it was still moving forward the Troll did a Agricultural shot with his club sending Quirrell into Cow Corner quite dead.

I just shook my head. The troll wasn't here for tea or to enjoy the candy... Suddenly out of nowhere a very thick five foot pointed telephone pole appeared and rammed itself into the chest of the troll. The troll looked down in confusion before it fell forward in a sickening thump.

I just turned to Daphne and offered her my plate containing my slice of pumpkin pie and smiled. Dumbledore was going to have a fit trying to find out who did that bit of magic as no student in the hall was doing any silly wand waving.

/Scene Break/

Time seemed to fly after that, classes continued as did homework and the inner house squabbles, although I made sure that I took out time for my girlfriend. I was no Romeo but it was nice to take time to walk with her around the lake or sit and chat.

"Harry did you hear the rumor? Those dumb Griffindorks went after that stupid stone on the third floor. There are at least four of them in the hospital and rumor says they are going to be there for quite a while."

"Let me guess, the know-it-all with the redheaded git and the clueless boy. Who is the fourth?"

"No idea and I have no interest." Daphne shrugged as she grinned. "So are we going to do this summer?"

"Well it's going to be up to Aunt Mini and Aunt Jackie but I'm sure I don't want to spend the entire summer studying."

"Don't forget we have to figure out how to get even with the Weasley twins. I'm still not happy about having to have red hair all damn day. They gotta pay for that prank."

We got squeezed to near death on the Kings Cross platform by Aunt Jackie. Our smiles increased as we watched the dumpy redheaded mother screeching over the Weasley twins' bald heads. Payback is such fun. When we got home to Greengrass manor Aunt Mini did the " I'm happy to finally get to death squeeze you". Tootsie took her place in the sun in Daphne's room while Hedwig settled it in mine. It was now time to attack the adults and get what we wanted during the break.

"We were wondering what the adults had been planned for the summer?" I only hoped that it wasn't more studying the library. Our aim was for multiple visits to one of the amusement parks.

Aunt Mini jumped right in, "I told Dumbledore that he can do his job this summer and that I have plans for my vacation away from Hogwarts. We're all going to Barafundle Bay beach where we can read under sun umbrellas and wade in the beautiful waters. How's that for a thrilling vacation away from school.

Yuck! Old people...boring...were my thoughts.

I could almost feel Daphne moaning in her head because this did not sound like much fun. After checking out Alton Towers we would have to wait for next year as we didn't meet the height requirement for the good rides like the corkscrew.

/Scene Break/

"I don't believe summers already gone." Daphne moaned.

"Yep in two day's its back on the good old train to Hogwarts. I just hope there is more going on this year that we had in this boring summer vacation."

"At least we got our shopping done early as I heard there was a number of fights in Diagon Alley."

"I can imagine all those people trying to return Lockhart's books. I'm glad we browse through them before we bought any, they should be classified as bad fiction."

POP

"And who are you my little friend? "

"Dobby says Harry Potter must not be returning to Hogwarts this year."

"Why is that?"

"There bees great dangers at Hogwarts this year, Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts." POP

"Harry weren't you just saying you wanted this year to be more interesting than this summer vacation?"

/Scene Break/

I asked for this new year to be interesting not weird. The first thing that happened was that we couldn't walk threw the barrier at the Kings Cross station. It appeared to be sealed. We said goodbye to Aunt Jackie and I popped Daphne onto the platform.

The Hogwarts express had just barely left the train station before Draco Malfoy came in to have a friendly chat.

"Can you believe that worthless clod Longbottom is now being touted the boy-who-lived. My father says that Dumbledore is personally training the lump."

"Did your father happen to mention why Dumbledore is training Longbottom?"

"Not a clue, he thinks Dumbledore mind has become addled." Draco then decided he wanted to see Pansy and left our compartment.

That evening after I had put up all my traps and alarms I closed the curtains around my bed and settled in for peaceful nights sleep. That came to a halt very quickly as a weird dream started to unfold.

The dream:

"You listened well he who is called the Chosen One! We who rule worried that you would run off in search of that stone but you chose sanity. Now you face several obstacles in your New Year and your future. You may choose to be the Chosen One or the one that never was, there are several choices. This Chosen One is not fame or acclamation's but a path well decided, this choice is in your life and how you'll get to live it by your decisions."

So far it was one hell of a weird dream. Maybe the Chosen One gets superpowers and gets all the girls I started to aspire to in my dreaming…

Laughter followed my thoughts and then the voice continued. "Your first challenge will be to confront the elf that blocked your entry onto the platform. Demand from him a hearing in front of the Elf Council."

Now where did that come from? Furthermore where was all this going? And what the hell was this dream all about? But yet it continued.

"You will then find you have your last choice when you request to leave your school after the Chamber of Secrets. Your choice Chosen one, life or no life, to be or not to be!"

I figured my next question was what any normal person would have asked but soon regretted the reply as my mind was filled with: Chambers of Secrets, Basilisks, enchanted diaries, and death in the chamber with obfuscations from the headmaster and training of a phony boy-who-lived. When my mind asked why this dream was not sent to the Ministry of Magic, who had Aurors that could protect the school, all I got was laughter from more than one person who seemed to be attending my dream.

The next thing I knew was that Daphne was doing a striptease in front of me and suddenly I woke up to a dark room. My dreaming had not left me without questions.

I threw on enough clothing to be able to pop down the kitchens for a cup of strong coffee. That and possibly a few answers from the elves.

"Thanks, I appreciate the coffee and might I ask a question or two?

"Yes young master?" There are a number of elves around me looking eager help or get me something more than the coffee.

"What can you guys tell me about the Elf Council?" That seen to be a simple enough question but I suddenly found myself void of any elves in the now empty kitchen.

That question scared away that many eager elves? I must then…?

I am going crazy in that maybe there is something called "living one's life" that I have no idea about in that whacked out dream. Oh! what the hell, what was that elf's name? "Dobby!"

POP

"Yous bees calling Dobby?

I had no idea what I was doing…"You Dobby, by sealing the portal at Kings Cross station have done injured to a human and I demand justice under the Elf's counsel."

While Dobby looked like he was going to melt into the ground a new elf suddenly appeared. This one was a bit different than a normal house elf in that he was wearing a metal chest plate and was carrying a spear. "Your demand has been noted, the counsel will meet in two hours to hear your charges."

O–kay... Would be nice if someone told me where and when and other little facts. But then I asked myself why I'm doing this based on a dream. Dobby by this time was curled up and lying on the floor. I picked up the trembling thing and put it in the chair across from me and I sat back down. While Dobby appeared to be having a complete breakdown I did notice my coffee cup remain full of coffee but I saw no elves other than Dobby.

"Dobby I have been told to do this but I wish you no harm. I will request that no harm be done to you. All I got was a reaction from somebody who was terrified, I got more trembling.

I suddenly felt elf magic and found myself in front of six elves sitting behind what looked like a judicial bench. Dobby was quivering in a chair off to one side; I however had my same table with my full cup of hot coffee.

The elf in the center, wearing a strange hat, started, "You have brought charges against this elf?"

I have but I am unaware of punishments that are allowed. Might these possible punishments be explained to me before I cause undue distress or injury?

"What are the charges?"

"The elf sealed the portal at Kings Cross station preventing me and mine from my due passage onto the platform."

"Serious charges they are…"

As some of the possible punishments were listed I saw that Dobby reacted in a positive manner, when they said, "Be given clothes". This I saw as a hopeful eye flicker from the quivering elf.

Dobby admitted to sealing the portal so I requested him being given clothes. He suddenly started dancing around like he had just hit all of the numbers in the lottery.

/Scene Break/

I can't believe my dream was only five hours ago as I knocked on Aunt Mini's door. I had come here directly from the Elf councils meeting.

"Harry what's wrong!"

"I just had a dream which is turning into a prophecy. I need to get all of us out of this school.

"Harry we all have nightmares that don't come true. Once you tell me what you saw and I'll try to help you explain what you saw." Aunt Mini was doing that adult thing with a child.

So I started with that I had a dream and in an attempt to confirm this dream I had appeared in front of the Elf Council to bring charges against a house elf called Dobby.

"The Great Harry Potter is calling Dobby, Dobby is so grateful to be freed from nasty Master, Dobby is forever in the great Harry Potter's debt. Dobby would like to bond with the great Harry Potter and be his house elf forevermore as he is so kind and generous and loving."

Aunt Mini recommended that I bond with the elf if for no other reason to shut him up and from using the name Harry Potter. Once that was done she was a bit more receptive to what she called my nightmare. Dobby happily sat there as I explained Myrtle's bathroom and the chamber of secrets. About me speaking snake language and opening the chamber to find Ginny Weasley and young Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort. This however contained a lot of assumptions on my part as my dream was not a blow-by-blow accounting.

Aunt Mini was not one to sit around so we headed off to Myrtle's bathroom. After opening the sinks entrance and calling for stairs we headed down. After entering Slytherin's large chamber I called the basilisk.

The basilisk slithered in with his eye lens engaged to stop us from being killed were petrified as I had spoken in the noble language of the snake. After translating for what seemed like hours it came down to the fact that there was a cave-in and it could no longer go out and hunt. Between Aunt Mini and me the tunnel was cleared and the basilisk happily set off to the Forbidden Forest to fill her stomach and hibernate for another couple of years.

"So Harry, it's all taken care of, all that's left is that I will just demand the diary from Ginny Weasley and no more problems. So let's not hear anymore about changing schools as you should now have a normal year at Hogwarts the safest place in England."

"Of course Aunt Mini but I would still feel better to transfer to another school. It seems every year there's a new problem."

"Harry I believe this is the safest place for you and I'm sure you'll enjoy your training this year under the great Leader of light, Albus Dumbledore.."

/Scene Break/

"Daphne I'm telling you there is something wrong with Aunt Mini. She's just not listening to what I'm saying and all she can say is that I need to stay here where it's perfectly safe."

"So what do you want to do about this?"

"I want us to leave and find a new school to learn our magic."

"But, why Harry?"

"Look last year we had problems and this year we got problems. Aunt Mini is acting as if it's all done and finished and we all should be happy. When I asked later about her collecting the diary from Ginny Weasley Aunt Mini said that Ginny Weasley no longer had the diary. So I asked what's going to happen? Aunt Mini doesn't think that Ginny Weasley losing the diary is a problem and has brought it up with the headmaster. She keeps insisting that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. It's like she's under some kind of spell disregarding the true danger here at Hogwarts."

"So I guess she said no about transferring to a different school?"

"You got it in one Daphne."

"And we're going to do what about that Harry?"

"Well I'm going to Gringotts and have a little chat with Knifethruster and then I'm out of here."

"Well you're not going anywhere without me Harry J. Kelly so you just make sure I'm there so you don't make any major mistakes."

/Scene Break/

"So Knifethruster, that's the whole story."

"You have a serious problem being not of age. Your guardian basically has total control over you, where you live and what school you attend. My first recommendation is to take an inheritance test. Most wizards are too stupid to ask for one."

Inheritance test showed that I was the heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin in addition to being the Potter heir. Being the Slytherin heir took a bit of explaining and the information was quite surprising.

I was the direct descendents of Potter and Gryffindor was normal line inheritance but somehow magic had decided that I had defeated the heir of Slytherin by conquest so that was another title. The Black estate and Lordship was more confusing. Knifethruster explained that everyone thought Sirius Black had been cast out of the family but that was incorrect. While Sirius Black was the heir to the Black fortune he had never claimed the title but he had made a will declaring me as his sole heir. Since he was currently in Azkaban Knifethruster further explained that Sirius Black and never received a trial but that was irrelevant as I was the nearest relative to have a claim to be the heir of Black. People in Azkaban with life sentences were considered to be dead, however, the estate and the titles were currently in limbo because he was innocent. Personally I was still working on being the heir to Slytherin.

"Well I may be stupid Knifethruster but let's get on with me claiming all of these titles and vaults but let's leave the Black vaults in limbo." I didn't feel right taking Blacks vaults as it was almost like thieving

"Unfortunately Harry they all fall under the age ruling and you can't touch them until your seventeen. However you now have two trust vaults which would make most wizards drool. One was established for you as the heir Potter and the other is as the Harry Kelly."

Even the goblins couldn't come up with a way that my magical guardian couldn't control all my vaults. "The goblin bank can only ensure that your guardian is not under a compulsion charm or the imperious spell."

In the end Knifethruster provided a bottomless trunk and I emptied both my trust vaults using the lightweight charm and a shrinking charm. Hopefully in a few months there it would be more when I return with the trunk. It seems that the trust vaults were automatically refilled annually.

My next problem was where I was going to live. I had more houses and property then the bribes the Minister took. My only problem was that my properties could be accessed by my guardian. Knifethruster had a suggestion.

"Now if you were to have my son's Spearthruster rent or buy premises he would be unable to reveal anything to me or your guardian, for a fee of course. Separate private transaction and all that rot"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Daphne and I were now renting a flat over Ye Olde Curiosity Shop in Knockturn Alley. The flat had two bedrooms, a bathroom and living room and while not a Royal Suite in the Savoy, it fit our needs. Hedwig was the only owl allowed in as I had done some serious warding.

"Daphne you did catch what Knifethruster was saying as far as my godfather was concerned."

"You mean when Knifethruster said Sirius Black had not been given a trial?"

"That's what I mean about all the weird stuff going on, I think I need to have a chat with that Sirius Black. I know they say he was responsible for my parents being killed but I like to find it out for myself."

"Just remember Harry where you go I go, so you're not traipsing off to Azkaban by yourself."

"Okay but I'll need to pop over there to find out which cell he is in before we both arrive there to talk with him."

Daphne was becoming more and more possessive and in a way I was finding quite comforting. From the talk in the dorm I had heard much about the joys of having a girlfriend. Many of the guys got into explicit details on what they had done to get their girl to do acts of pleasure. While I understood what they had described I was still a bit short on the feelings on why I should want all that knowledge.

Regardless of how my brain wandered over all the subjects I felt we had best learn some glamour charms if we ever wanted to go outside of our flat.

/Scene Break/

I had indeed popped over to Azkaban and determined which cell Sirius Black occupied. I had a bit fun leading the Dementors on a merry chase. Anytime they got close I popped to another section of the prison regardless of their 'anti-apperation' wards on the place. When the alarm started going off and Aurors start arriving I POPed couldn't find what they couldn't see.

A week later Daphne and I arrived in the cell under my invisibility charm only to find a mangy filthy dog in a filthy cell. It was interesting to find out that my mangy godfather was an Anamagus. Even though I never identify myself as Harry Potter he had enough to say as he was pleading and begging about his innocence, so we brought him back to our flat. I of course had to write him in to the wards to come and go as he felt necessary. He was now in the bathroom trying to delouse from his time in Azkaban with the help of Dobby and large scrub brush.

"Well Harry's since your godfathers is now here he will need the second bedroom so I'll be moving in with you.

My mind then took a leap into no·wheres·ville as a starter I thought about how I slept al natural. Was I supposed to change? What did she wear? Did I finally get to see that striptease I was dreaming about in real life? It was difficult enough to try to explain to her relatives that we were boyfriend and girlfriend I could just see us trying to explain that we were sleeping together.

/Scene Break/

My brain was snapped back to the present as soon as Sirius Black exited the bathroom. He started talking and I did not like what I was hearing. I gave Daphne's hand a squeeze and proceeded to introduce myself is Harold J. Kelly.

Sirius Black turned out to be impossible to live with. Daphne and I were twelve year olds therefore he thought he was automatically in charge as the adult. Even though he was a wanted fugitive he was out and about more than Daphne and I. The major problem was that Sirius Black had a child's mind in an adult's body and did not understand the words, bad dog.

As far as he was concerned we were children and shouldn't be living alone. When we pointed out that he was living here in my flat he changed the subject to we needed to be in school. Meanwhile Daphne and I were trying to find a new school to attend but found it to be impossible. Our next project was to higher tutors to provide training rather than return to Hogwarts.

Azkaban appeared to have rattled Blacks mind. As time moved along Sirius had obtained a wand and new clothes that he had obtained by using my galleons in his many visits within Knockturn Alley. After losing many arguments, he was still trying force us under his control. My locking him in his room, using my magic, only seemed to slow him down. This had been going on for the better part of his stay when he suddenly rushed out of the flat in a huff after one of our arguments. My only piece of luck in this situation was that I never told him that I was Harry Potter. Somehow as I look back I think Sirius figured out who I was, at least subconsciously. Then again who am I to know how other people think.

This year the mid-August nights were quite warm. Hedwig enjoyed the open windows allow her to come and go as she wished. Daphne was snuggled up in my arms as usual when all hell broke loose. The stupid idiot Sirius had rushed off and contacted Dumbledore. The same Dumbledore that got him a cell in Azkaban by knowing who the real secret keeper was at Godric Hollow. The same Dumbledore that caused causing Sirius to be blamed for my parents' death.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was chuckling to himself. The loyalty charm that he had applied to Sirius Black was still working just fine after all this time. He had Black tucked away in Grimmauld Place under a Fidelis charm. All he had to do now is figure out how to lure Harry Potter into the open using Black as bait as Potter's godfather. But first he needed to pick up the two Hogwarts truants. There had to be an angle he could use in the Daily Profit to make himself look more trusted as the beloved and all knowing headmaster at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

It had been a couple weeks and we all but forgotten about Sirius Black. This was a big mistake on my part. I'm good and fast but when a half dozen wand waving idiots charge into your bedroom in the middle of the night you don't always win. Sirius had brought them in through our wards before 'apparating' away. At least they put one of my robes on me before hustling us out past the wards. They had cast a freezing spell on us and the next thing I know is Daphne and I are outside what looks like public housing complex, in other words outside a dump.

MadEye undid the spell freezing charm on Daphne and me, "All right Kelly this is Grimmauld Place you need to memorize this piece of paper to get past the Fidelis charm. The headmaster wants to you kept here until September 1st.

Wave…wave...POP

Daphne and I were in the hallway as fast as MadEye could hand me the paper and I could summon Daphne's wand. A dumpy redheaded woman, who looks somewhat familiar, was closing the door on what looked like a meeting in the kitchen behind her. "Harry dear, Dumbledore said you would be arriving but we have an order meeting going on right now. So why don't you two go upstairs and join the rest of the children."

I waved my hand and the aggravating woman was frozen in place. I waved my hand and the door behind her slammed open. "Who the hell is responsible for kidnapping us in the middle of the night?" I yelled.

"Why it seems the arrogant brat is upset... Snape sneered but with a quick wave he was now a chicken clucking around on the floor. I saw Dumbledore going for his wand so I waive my hand and glued him to the wall above the cooler box. I threw his wand on the table. This was not Dumbledore's day in many ways, not only was he glued to the wall, and unbeknownst to Daphne and me, Dobby had just left to liberate the headmaster's office of Harry Potter's properties. The headmaster would find himself confused the next time he was looking for an invisibility cloak or a number of rare books.

I then turned to Sirius Black, "You stupid jerk! You ran to the man responsible for putting you in Azkaban, if I hear one word at from you will find yourself in the middle of a volcano in Hawaii."

"Harry calm down, I..."

With a wave Sirius Black was silenced.

I turned and smiled. "You have become a real pain in my ass Sirius. Why do you need the aggravation of hanging around me and people who put you in Azkaban when you could be chasing the beautiful girls on your private Island?

I must admit I did a finger twitch in Sirius's direction.

Sirius suddenly got a large grin on his face and started nodding his head in agreement. In a flash he was out the door.

"What have you done to him?" A young woman with pink hair asked as she watched Daphne's wand pointed between her eyes.

"He's just been rationally talked with but is now considering, since is wanted for escaping Azkaban, whether he wishes to return to a beautiful safe Island or Azkaban. So he now believes there has got to be somewhere more pleasant to escape to and enjoy his life. I think the mutt's life has just had a drastic change for the better."

"Harry I think you and I need to have a little chat with the headmaster and I don't think it would hurt if Professor McGonagall was present." Daphne suggested as she put her free hand on my arm.

Understanding where Daphne was going with this I summoned the headmasters wand and floated him into a chair at the other end of the table with multiple waves of my hand. I then released him from the binding spell. "I don't want to hear your clap trap just call Professor McGonagall and we can have a little chat."

"My dear boy Professor McGonagall is unable to come here at this time. I'm sure we all can have an amicable discussion before you return to school."

"Okay! You can bring Professor McGonagall here tomorrow morning for our little discussion... Dobby…POP

"Dobby, prepare the Master suite, I'll be staying until tomorrow at least."

"Yes Master Harry… POP

"Oh by the way old man, I think you may want to send somebody out to the front yard to wake up your squad of kidnappers."

"Hey who petrified mom? She stiff as a board!" Ron Weasley yelled as he ran into the room almost stepping on the chicken.

"Yes, I think returning my wand would allow me to return things back to normal." Dumbledore gave me a grandfatherly eye twinkle.

"Well you will find your eye twinkle will not affect me and mine and your wand is sitting on your desk at Hogwarts. So if you'll excuse us we will be heading upstairs. Good evening."

/Scene Break/

After basically being raised by an elf I knew quite a bit even if the Elf Council caught me by surprise. However elves were glued together in odd ways, one of the basic directives was not to harm humans. Elves were always hanging around, usually invisible, so they could instantly be of service to their human counterparts. Another directive was that house elf would protect their master's secrets. One of the less known secrets was the house elves didn't require much sleep. An hour during the day was more than enough but if they needed to they could go three or four days without sleep. There was one other oddity that I had found and that was you could request your bonded house elf to defend. Even a lot of the owners of house elves did not know about that order. Dobby had been ordered to defend so anyone attempting to hurt anyone in my household would find a house elf using lethal force.

This house was a total disaster but we found Dobby had done a fantastic job with the Master suite. Since it was still in the middle of the night Daphne and I quickly prepared and collapsed in the bed and would soon be snuggling and then sound asleep. Sometimes I think I'm not allowed many things because as soon as I fell asleep the strange entity was again talking with me in my head.

"You have again pasted our expectations. You defied the manipulator, plus you have proven yourself in the decisions you have made so far, unfortunately I must tell you to go back to Hogwarts when school starts again. Take your bonded mate with you when you return to school."

I thought in my mind, Crap, I can see all the problems that returning to Hogwarts will cause, but...

The entity continued, "Reside where you are for now and keep your flat a secret. Talk to the little redhead girl and I think you will see your path."

It wasn't like I was rudely awakened but when I open my eyes, after the entity had left my mind, I was staring into a set of blue eyes which of course turned out to be Daphne staring daggers at me.

"You are not to be messing around with little redhead girl's is that clear Harry Kelly and who was that in my head?"

"Yes dear, my talk with the redheaded girl...of course you'll be there... Hey! Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah that was strange. Do you have people talking in your head all the time?"

I think I mumbled something before I laid back and shortly I was dreaming of Daphne doing a striptease once more. I might have been smiling in my sleep because I was again trying to see what was under those pajamas that she wore. I completely missed words "bonded mate".

I swear Daphne had only done the top button of her pajamas, in my dreams, when a screech went off like a overcharged howler, "What is she doing here! I will not have a scarlet woman in my house! You'll get out of that bed this moment hussy… Morgana!... Put some clothes on Harry! Don't you understand it's unnatural to sleep without clothes?" Apparently enough of me was sticking out from underneath the covers for her to make an accurate guess.

I waive my hand and then I waved it again. I had not put any wards up on the room because Dobby was always lurking around somewhere and Snape would remain a chicken until late into the next day.. The dumpy redheaded was petrified and was now leaning against one of the walls in the hallway. Apparently she was noisy but not enough a threat to activate Dobby.

Daphne and I had come to an agreement along time ago as to what our sleeping attire was. I was still sleeping in the buff. I threw back the covers and grudgingly got out of the warm bed to head to the bathroom for a shower. About then I heard, "Oh wow! I've only seen Ron but you beat him hands down." The little redhead girl was standing in the open doorway and she wasn't looking at my face.

"Closed the door on your way out Missy, come on Harry let's take a shower together." Daphne grabbed onto my arm and basically drag me into the bathroom where she sat on the toilet in her pajamas while I took my shower. Damn, I was hoping she meant exactly what she had said. When was I going to see what was under those pajamas?

I was thinking about making a smart comment about her being jealous but I figured keeping my mouth shut was the smarter move.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Blackmail anyone?

.

Dobby had provided an outstanding breakfast in bed and set out a set set of clothes for us to wear. Daphne had her arm locked with mine as we headed downstairs. As he entered the kitchen we found a table full of people. Daphne and I found a seat and waited for the fun to start. From the general conversation we pretty much identified everyone from Mrs. Weasley to Auror Tonks. We also picked up on the fact that this was a meeting place of some organization that Dumbledore ran.

Ron was stuffing his face like The Seven-Year Famine was about to hit. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to give us a piece of her mind assuming that she could spare any. I caught a little fancy movement from 'the twins' so I made sure our coffee was switched with theirs and laughed when they turned into turkeys. The two turkeys proceeded chase the chicken out of the kitchen amidst a fair amount of squawking. A couple of people were seriously breaking up in laughter over Snape "The chicken" hasty retreat.

Of course about that time Professor McGonagall showed up from her sisters, she looked like she was about ready to give us a verbal thrashing. I stop that by asking, "Professor when was last time you stopped by Gringotts's to see if you had compulsion or memory charms performed on you?

"How dare you, I'll have you know I have some very good shields on my mind Mister Kelly."

Well that answered that. "Until you stop by Gringotts and have the goblins take a look at you our meeting with Dumbledore is now postponed. Oh! Do have Knifethruster send me an owl with the results."

If I thought this was fun I would be howling in laughter later this morning. Daphne and I would be two Slytherins in a house full of Gryffindorks. But regardless the treatment we weren't physically attacked but did get some in interesting information. This last year at Hogwarts, that Daphne and I had missed, showed that whoever was talking in my dreams was not taking the mickey out of me.

Ron was ignoring us as he played game of chess with himself. We had enough of the twins, they were petrified and now leaned against the wall in the corner. Professor McGonagall had departed with Snape 'The Chicken" to return him to Hogwarts. We noted that she did not attempt to undo the transfiguration. The littlest Weasley was doing the honors of gossiping about what happened at Hogwarts the previous year.

"There was all kinds of things written on the wall in blood. Things like 'The chamber has been opened and that the heir of Slytherin had returned' and then people started getting really scared."

"So what did the teachers do?" Daphne queried as she seemed quite taken with the tail.

"Not much that I could see but then Neville, Ron, Hermione, and one of the teachers decided to get down into the chambers of Secrets. The teacher got brain-damaged, Hermione got knocked out when the tunnel collapsed and Neville told Ron to keep an eye on all the injured. Anyhow Neville got scared and passed out and this guy Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is roughly seventeen, comes walking out of the chamber. They later found Romilda Vane dead in the chamber."

"Where was Dumbledore when all this was going on?" Daphne inquired.

"That's a little confusing and muddled, Dumbledore stated he couldn't do anything because his familiar Fawkes wasn't in his office."

"So what happens to this fellow Tom Riddle?" I was finding that the tale was becoming a bit more interesting.

"Rumor says that Dumbledore went after him but couldn't find the guy."

Daphne looked puzzled then asked, "How did those idiots get into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"The rumor mill says Romilda stole the diary from me and got possessed so that's how she could speak parceltongue. They think the thousand-year-old entrance just jammed open. Of course that doesn't make much sense since the chamber has resealed itself, that is after they drug Romilda out feet first."

/Scene Break/

It was about two days later and time for bed and a good night sleep. The last thing I remembered, as I drifted off to sleep, was my irritation with Daphne's pajamas.

"And what's wrong with my pajamas Harry!"

"She's right you know!" The strange voice was back.

"I was about ready to tell her when it dawned on me that I was asleep.

My next startling revelation was that Daphne was wandering around in my head.

While the original voice was laughing like a maniac I was watching Daphne as she walked or maybe it was floating around. Just then about every embarrassing thought that I ever had about Daphne decided to float by and she took a peek at them before becoming a mist and disappearing.

"Oh I love a good prank you have to pardon me but I let her in just this one time to see your reaction." All I could do was wondering what this was all about and how one went about killing a disembodied voice...

I woke up rather happy as Daphne had gone further in her striptease in my dreams. As realization seeped in to my foggy brain I felt Daphne's bum pressed firmly against Harry Junior who was already awake. Even as young as we were my mind was saying, I wish I could, I wish I could. My bladder was telling me a different story as I slowly realized my hand was cupping something warm and soft yet with a hard point pressing into the palm of my hand.

Panic raced through my waking brain. Should Daphne wake up in this position I was sure my life was to be forfeited. My slow-moving brain told me to release and back off yet part of me wanted to hold and caress. This also appeared to be a problem as her hand was on top of mine ensuring my fingers performing a rhythmic motion. I waited for death when I heard, "Mmmm".

I leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom; well I did have an excuse for running.

I couldn't remain in the bathroom so I headed back to the bed to face the music or Daphne's wrath. I got a grinning Daphne who snuggled back up to me. I promised myself one of these days I was going to ask.

/Scene Break/

After separat showers we dressed and headed downstairs. I was hoping sometime this day Dumbledore and Aunt Mini would show up along with the report from Knifethruster. As we approached the kitchen door it was obvious that Aunt Mini was fully into a rant. Aunt Mini's rants were something to be avoided at all costs.

"This is not the first time you've attempted to confuse me or just adjust my memory! The goblins have confirmed and removed all of your manipulations. I've been worried about you for years Albus Dumbledore and it appears you are only getting worse, what are you trying to accomplish? Do not attempt to tamper with my mind again Dumbledore or you will regret your actions. AND! The goblins will be notifying the DMLE I don't show up for a scan EVERY week!"

"Minerva I must in the end find and control Harry Potter it's for the greater good. Without him the wizarding world is doomed and I am the only one who can guide him. Right now certain events must take place and your interference cannot be tolerated."

"You dump somebody of that importance like a newspaper on the front porch of some of the worst Muggles I've ever seen. You haven't checked nor visited for ten years to see if he's safe and capable of saving the wizarding world? AND! Now you're training Longbottom as if you're expecting that Dark Lord to return any day now. Albus what are you up to?"

"Minerva I have my reasons and it was necessary for Harry Potter to be raised with his family."

"Well Albus you loused up as Harry Potter hasn't been living there since you dumped him off on their front doorstep. So what your great plans now? For all you know he was eaten by a dog that morning or carried off by one of the Death Eaters seeking revenge for the death of their Dark Lord."

"Put your mind at rest Minerva Harry Potter will appear next year in the Tri-wizard Tournament. If not Neville will happily take his place as the 'Chosen One' to become the new leader of the light once I'm not here."

About then I was scratching my head, 'Chosen One'? Where have I heard that terminology? I didn't dwell on it for long as Aunt Mini's rant continued.

"Albus you're demented, you're not going to try to activate the Tri-wizard Tournament! You're committing children to their deaths in the tournament."

"Nevertheless I will ensure that there are adequate safeguards during the tournament. I must however gain control of Harry Potter to provide him with the training he will need to lead the magical community on the path of the light. Longbottom is being trained as a safety precaution should I be proven wrong."

"It looks like we have some research to be doing over that Tri-wizard Tournament." Daphne whispered in my ear.

"Come on Daphne let us get some breakfast and see what kind of concessions I can get out of that stupid headmaster." We entered the kitchen with smiles on our faces.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall I haven't received my report from Knifethruster."

"Harold you were indeed correct. It appears that I've been having a number of memory charms applied to me in my course of working at Hogwarts."

"Professor McGonagall now that you are no longer under anyone's control I would like to discuss a few requirements that I have for attending this coming year at Hogwarts."

"Mister Kelly your requirements are not open for negotiation. You are either attending Hogwarts or you're not." Dumbledore replied looking over his half moon glasses attempting to transmit some authority.

"Mister Dumbledore I think you'll find that my blackmail information will overcome any objections you care to present."

Professor McGonagall was about ready to express her objections but I just raise my hand to head her off and looked at Dumbledore.

"I find your childish assertions ludicrous and of course reject them out of hand." Dumbledore asserted with great confidence.

"Dumbledore you do seem to be missing a few facts. Maybe I as Lord Slytherin should approach the Board of Governors, the Daily Profit and of course the Minister of Magic over my being kidnapped and brought to a hovel under the Fidelis charm by an organization run of course under your guidance."

It is quite clear from his reactions that sending a memory charm or the killing curse at me was a viable option. "What are you demanding Mister Kelly?"

"Nothing that is beyond your power to provide. Private quarters, access to the restricted section of the library, and no curfew. I find that I study at all hours of the day and night which brings me to request these three exemptions to the rules." I was smiling to myself as he didn't really have an option. As Lord Slytherin I was authorized this and a lot more.

"While I find this to be distasteful I will however grant your requests. Now what is this about being Lord Slytherin?"

"According to Gringotts when Harry Potter sent Voldemort into never-never-land I became Lord Slytherin. Seems I'm also the heir of some obscure hereditary branch of Slytherin, seems stupid but there you go."

The only reaction to that was a pensive look appeareng on Dumbledore's face.

Now that we meet the height requirements the amusement park was a great stress reliever and we needed those breaks multiple times as all of our Aunts were on both of our cases. Simple questions like where were you, how dare you demand things of the headmaster, why did you demand those things from the headmaster. We of course received multiple detentions in the Greengrass library.

We of course compounded the detentions by going to the amusement park more often and also a couple of other places not sanctioned by our strict relatives. The first was the Ministry of Magic to research the information they had on previous Tri-wizard Tournaments. The most interesting fact was that the first task usually consisted of dangerous creatures such as Nundu and Dragons while the second task varied but was for ingenuity and resourcefulness. The third task was again facing a myriad of magical creatures, traps and obstacles before grabbing the Tri-Wizard cup. The second find was that those submitting their signature were bound by a magical bonding contract. This sent us down to Gringotts for a recommendation for an excellent lawyer.

"So Knifethruster you're saying that all this could be considered a fraud and illegal?"

"That would be my opinion but here's the address of an excellent lawyer that you should contact. Oh! Congratulations on your starting a bond." Knifethruster then produced a goblin grin. "We just received the confirmation paperwork from the Ministry yesterday and I'm sure the lawyer will be happy to explain all about bonding."

Two very stunned and dazed individuals left Gringotts in search of an address.

"I told you that we needed to get back to the library after we saw the lawyer, now look what you've done!" Daphne huffed and gave me THE look!

"And I suppose you didn't enjoy the cinema and the pizza afterwards?" I said this knowing that I was poking a stick into a tigress nose.

This last trip got us another week of detention in the library not to mention the shocking news that we were as good as married. Then again I was pretty happy with the thoughts that some of my dreams might yet come true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Whose your champion?

.

The Hogwarts express was merrily speeding along. Miles stopped by but as the house's Quidditch keeper could only talked about Quidditch. He departed shortly thereafter as our enthusiasm did not match his.

Adrian popped in to announce a fight had taken place between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. "You should've seen it Weasley decked Draco but his gloating didn't last long as Crabbe tried to pound him into the floor."

After Adrian rushed out to spread the word, "Harry are you sure you want me to use your invisibility cloak?"

"I don't think they're going to let you stay in my quarters if they see you coming in and not leaving for class until the next morning. Until we show official documents to your parents, and Aunt Mini not to mention Dumbledore this will have to be our little secret. The magic I will put on your bed in Slytherin house should be enough to keep your dorm mates from getting overly curious."

"You really think there will be more trouble this year?"

"Well from what I have seen and what Ginny told us about her last year, yes!"

"Have you found anything interesting in those old books that Dobby found?"

"If you're interested here's a copy of one of the book that I'm reading about becoming an Animagus."

"I think I'll do just that Mister Kelly as it sounds really cool, I wonder what animals we will become."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in a creepy dilapidated house in Little Hangleton a seventeen-year-old Tom Riddle was kicking the furniture and venting his rage. The goblins had the audacity to tell him he was not the heir of Slytherin and had no claim to the title of Lord Slytherin. Only thing he had was this old decrepit house from his stupid Muggle father's estate. Further they had stated he was only a plain old Tom Riddle. In a huge spike of anger he declared himself Lord Voldemort while in Gringotts and demanded…

The goblins at Gringotts were well aware that the Dark Lord a.k.a. Lord Voldemort was long gone but how many Smith's where there in the world. The goblins never turned away a possibility to find a new heir or a vault full of galleons that they could raid. So pulling out the goblins equivalent of a Muggle telephone book their magical locator found that the one and only Lord Voldemort was currently residing at the Malfoy estate and not standing in front of them. They also found the one and only Lord Slytherin was currently residing at Hogwarts. They summarily tossed the one and only Tom Riddle out the front door.

Tom Riddle had not completed all the rituals to become Lord Voldemort and he only had the one horicrux which had been the diary. He had no money; he had no wand, so he needed to go find someone to kill.

/Scene Break/

Lucius Malfoy is not a happy wizard; in his beautiful mansion he now had the rat Wormtail and a gross looking baby that had claimed to be Lord Voldemort. One laugh later he had known the truth, Lord Voldemort had returned, it had been years since he felt that particular 'crucio' curse.

Lord Voldemort had always been a bit off but right now he's one step from being a raving lunatic. His plan for the Tri-wizard tournament was insane.

/Scene Break/

In the magnificent headmaster's office Albus Dumbledore sat behind his grand desk stroking his beard which hid his evil grin. He knew his plan was a magnificent work of art and soon they would all be out of his ancient hair. A few manipulations and a couple of rituals would make him good for another hundred years or more as... "The Great Leader of the Light!"

Across the room by the window Fawkes occupied his perch and stared at the headmaster. If it was possible to lower his lower beak that far, it would be on the floor at the evil he felt emanating from the old fossil. While he Fawkes could understand human speech and emotions the other animals and humans could not understand Fawkes. Oh his trill made them feel peaceful but even Dumbledore could only feel images of what Fawkes was saying. Rather than attempt to claw Dumbledore's eyes out Fawkes flashed away from such evil emanations.

/Scene Break/

Hedwig had a package to deliver from Harry's Aunt Jackie. What Hedwig didn't realize was that periodically she let out a chirp as she headed in dedication to her loving friend. No it wasn't all the treats or the delightful pettings, no her friend loved her and she was determined to give him the best service.

What Hedwig missed was a passing Fawkes who understood a couple of her chirps and became curious at what still brought such dedication in this world.

Fawkes stayed back a respectable distance as he followed Hedwig. Fawkes saw the greeting the human gave Hedwig not only thanks but love. On the other side of the rooms was a perch for the owl. It seemed that her human did not make her sleep in the cold Owlery. Fawkes landed on the back of the couch and looked at the two humans that were talking. He saw a bond forming with the two humans that would last forever. Fawkes gave a trill where he actually said, "It's a thing of beauty". That's when…

"Yes Fawkes she is a thing of beauty." Harry offhandedly answered and that's when Fawkes fell off the couch.

/Scene Break/

Snape took points from everyone except Slytherin house. Aunt Mini was partial to Gryffindor especially Hermione. Flitwick was normally a happy soul but was not one to upset if you value your life.

So with much homework from the professors and constant rumors in the Great Hall, Hogwarts was its normal everyday self. I was still happy that no one had challenge me about my doing wandless magic if you didn't count Snape. Snape challenged anything and degraded everybody except his beloved Slytherins. He seemed to be holding a chicken-shit grudge while I fantasized about how to transfigure someone into a greasy haired spider monkey.

/Scene Break/

School flew by at us astonishing speed and we soon found ourselves in October and in front of the Great Doors of Hogwarts feeling the approaching winter.

The students were guessing why we were here and not in the semi warm Hall and how the other schools were going to arrive for the Tri-Wizard tournament.

A bit later a dozen winged horses, all palominos, brought Madame Maxim with her Beauxbatons Gypsy wagon from their all girl school. There appeared to be a couple of Veela in the group by the reaction of the male students drooling upon the girls arrival.

Not long afterwards Karkaroff arrive in a decrepit ship from an all boys school, Durmstrang. The wear-and-tear on the broom closets was going to be hell this year.

We just reentered the Great Hall when Ron Weasley screamed in a loud voice, "I can't believe it! Krum, Neville! Viktor Krum!" The boy appeared to be in love and his next exclamation raised a few eyebrows... "I love you Victor! "

Dumbledore appeared to be in his preferred position, the limelight, as he explained that the aspiring champions had twenty-four hours in which to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. He cheerfully informed the next night was the Halloween feast and drawing of champion. He went on about age lines and introduced Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. We were then all sent to our beds, I guess to dream about being the champions if we were seventeen or older. As I snuggled with Daphne I was still dreaming about a wonderful sexy striptease.

/Scene Break/

That evening Dumbledore approached the Goblet of Fire feeling secure in putting a couple of names in the Goblet of Fire. As he put Neville Longbottom's name in the goblet he knew Neville was dumb enough to perform in the tournament which would free Dumbledore from any liability for messing with a binding magical contract. Tom Riddle was way too afraid of death not to participate after he the owl Dumbledore had just sent out. Both Riddle and Longbottom were sure to be selected as Dumbledore entered each under schools containing different names.

The seventeen-year-old Riddle was too arrogant and Dumbledore had plans for ending Voldemort's career before it started. The prophecy, even if it was a real prophecy, was satisfied by baby Potter long ago. Since Harry Potter was no longer part of his equation he had revise his plans and Harry Potter had not been entered by Dumbledore into the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter would be dealt with later with a different type of magical contract. Whether Potter was alive or dead he Albus Dumbledore would gain control of his vaults. Not many knew that Tom Riddle was the young Lord Voldemort, so when he showed, he would be easily eliminated by Dumbledore sometime during the tournament. In the end there would be no young Tom Riddle that would grow up to be Lord Voldemort and if anything went wrong Neville Longbottom was available as his escape goat. Dumbledore headed back to his office secure in the feeling that the world would soon be free of Lord Voldemort and another of his plans would meet with a successful conclusion..

/Scene Break/

"Lucius it's time for my feeding! Have you see that stupid rat Wormtail?

"No my Lord he has not returned from your mission yet."

A few hours later Wormtail had arrived back at the Manor. After his screening stopped from the pain curse, which was liberally applied by Voldemort, "Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes my Lord, I applied the Imperius Curse as you directed and he will ensure that Harry Potter's name is entered into the Goblet of Fire under the school name, Voldemort's Academy."

/Scene Break/

The flames inside the goblet flared red and the next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered into Dumbledore's hand and he read the name aloud in the light of the now blue-white flames.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." Applause followed the names' announcement with a lot of foot stomping from the Durmstrang students.

The second piece of parchment shot out, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Again applause followed the names announcement along the number of wolf whistles.

The third piece of parchment announced that the Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory!" This apparently shocked the headmaster but most people were looking for Cedric as the hall erupted in shouts and applause.

A shout from somewhere in the hall drew everyone's attention back to the goblet. Flames this time were accompanied with sparks flying in all directions as if the goblet was in distress. The parchment settled in Dumbledore's hand causing the headmaster to pause after an obvious smile Dumbledore shouted, "Neville Longbottom!"

The headmaster had hardly gained control of himself when the next flame shot high into the air, the bit of parchment was read, "Tom Riddle!" The hall went silent as everyone look to Dumbledore for an explanation.

Once again the goblet flared with even more sparks flying then before. Dumbledore flinched when he looked at the parchment but nonetheless he said, "Harry Potter!"

What seemed like an at eternity of silence was broken by a loud voice sneering, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's rule breaking his father was just as bad if not worse!" Snape's comment echoed across the silent hall.

While a good many in the hall were trying to understand Snape's comment when some another person yelled, "Who the hell is Tom Riddle?"

Another students, in different parts of the hall, started yelling questions... "I thought there was only going to be three champions?"... What school do those other students attend?... Where is Harry Potter?"

Crouch at the head table said something to the effect of, "The rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

Bagman yelled, "He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract…"

The babble continued between the professors and ministry personnel. Not that the students were not having their own noisy discussions. This all came to a screeching wall when the Great Doors sprang open and Tom Riddle entered yelling…"What are you people playing at?"

Dumbledore smiled while Severus Snape fainted dead away as both of them recognized Tom Riddle.

"Tom my boy, let's head up to my office where we can discuss this unusual turn of events."

"Dam Harry what the hell's is going on in this tournament?"

"I have some ideas but some of this even Fawkes wasn't aware of and he sits in Dumbledore's office all day. The old idiot must be playing this one close to his vest. Oh! Look they've got Snape back on his feet."

"If we hadn't talked to those lawyers I think I would have completely lost it when Harry Potter's name came out of that goblet."Daphne sighed in relief.

"Mr. Kelly, would you please see me in my office after you finish eating." Professor McGonagall directed.

"Yes Professor." I turned back to Daphne, "I think it's time to thank Aunt Mini for enrolling me as Harold J. Kelly. Everything done in this school, including my signature, has been as Harold Kelly. So as the lawyers said whoever forged that signature as Harry Potter is in a world of hurt? They either perform the tasks or they will lose their magic, which in itself is a death sentence for a magical person."

/Scene Break/

Later in the headmaster's office Dumbledore is projecting his grandfather image and twinkling eyes. "Tom my boy, how long has it been? Lemon drop?

"You can put away that grandfather image! What the hell are you manipulating this time and how in the hell did I get put into this stupid tournament?"

"My dear boy, I like you am in the dark. Since your name has come out of the goblet it will be necessary for you to participate in the tournament or lose your magic. I will of course arrange quarters for your stay as you enjoy Hogwarts hospitality."

"I know it's stupid of me asking anything of you and expect a straight answer but who is this usurper the new Lord's Slytherin title?"

"I believe that honored belongs to one Harold J. Kelly a student here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore chuckled to himself and thought, that's the end of one blackmailing snot if Riddle is taking interest in him.

/Scene Break

While I needed to study to pass the written tests my practical performance was unlimited. That is not to say that if I wanted to I could pull the moon down, as if that would happen. If the task was within reason and I could imagine it, it would happen. Daphne had to do it the hard way with wizard magic in regular classes. This gave me extra time to practice with my becoming an Animagus. I now suspect that my elf magical training is speeding up my becoming on Animagus.

My first sign that I was making progress was in my quarters as Daphne and I were studying. I was concentrating on my hand when my boot fell off showing a golden Talon.

"Daphne! Look! Oh shit!" The golden talon seemed to be now surrounded by a mini snowstorm. A second later my foot returned to normal none the worse for wear. At least I knew that I was going to be an avian of some sort but snow?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Take that

.

Riddle was not attending any classes. He attended meals by sitting at the Slytherin table and from what Daphne and I could see he seemed to be in a recruitment mode within house Slytherin. The other three houses wouldn't come close to him as if he would hex them rather than say good morning. This was not overly abnormal the Slytherin house. Snape was rarely seen in the Great Hall while Dumbledore had this smirk on his face as if he was waiting for something.

Daphne was not being of any help either, "Harry you look really funny. Your foot is a Talon, your mouth is a beak and you're sprouting feathers on your arms. Transform already, I want to see if you also have a bird's brain to go along with the rest."

"Hardy, Har, Har. When are you going to figure out what species you are and when are you going to transform?" Daphne just stuck her nose back in the book she was reading and ignored my comments.

I had figured out that I was going to be a Phoenix. I had not developed the red and black colors on my feathers but the golden beak and talons and the feathers on my arm gave me a feeling that I would be resembling a good-sized Phoenix or Peacock.

/Scene Break/

Two things became obvious. The first was that Fawkes was spending a lot of time hanging around on the back of our couch. Second was that Tom Riddle was paying an inordinate amount of attention to me. Not talking, not threatening, but a stare that projected hate and loathing.

"So, my dear and beautiful Daphne, where would you like to go on this Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Why don't we pop down to London and see what's new?"

"You wouldn't mean somewhere in West London like Portobello Road?"

"Harry you know how behind times the magical community is and I know I could find the perfect outfit at the 'One of a Kind' shop. Then if you're real a darling you can make reservations for the Babylon at the Roof Gardens. You know how I love that view from the balcony."

The dress shop set me back tens of thousands of pounds for clothing that were made in the 1950s but Daphne was happy. The magical community was still in the Victorian era and a dress from the 1950s would be trend setting at a pure blood ball. The Muggle fashion was to go retro at their fancy do's. After an enjoyable meal we headed back to Hogwarts and my quarters.

Daphne was in the bedroom ensuring that everything fit or magically altered the clothing to her tastes. Me? I decided I could do with some practice.

And...

Fawkes had just flashed in and settled on the back of the couch seconds before I actually completed transformation into my avian form. Fawkes let out squawk and fell off the back of the couch. As I looked over the back of the couch Fawkes had regained his feet and started, "Hell you don't do anything half-ass do you Harry? The hatchling is a Snow Phoenix no less!" With a flap of his wings Fawkes was again resting on the rear of the couch where I was now roosting.

"Well! Clue me in Fawkes on what you know about a Snow Phoenix."

"I'm afraid you will have to go to Mount Olympus to find out that information. All I know is that you are snow and ice Phoenix ."

"Well Fawkes I know what you can do for me…"

"Sorry Harry, the old goat is calling me, so I've got a run, later." Fawkes flashed out and I started thinking.

After a couple flaps of my wings I figured I had enough control to try my first flight. I transferred back to human form and started racing toward the astronomy tower. I had no idea how to travel as a Phoenix but it appeared I could fly.

As I came huffing and puffing to the top of the tower I'd planned on flapping my wings and flying off the tower versus just jumping off the tower and then transforming. All this came to an unexpected and more perilous end. I don't know if I was followed or he was already there but I felt someone in the area and turned around. When I turn around and saw Tom Riddle with his wand pointed at me and heard him shout, "Avada Kedavra".

Without a great amount of thought I leapt backwards through the Machicolation to avoid the green death curse. I merely focused and transformed unfortunately I was falling upside down. I finally righted myself into a glide and started pumping my wings as the ground seemed to be arriving awfully fast.

It appeared that Tom Riddle had wanted to end Kelly's life and obtain the Lordship by right of conquest. All he had seen was Kelly diving off the astronomy tower and he assumed Kelly's smashed body lay at the foot of the tower.

In more than one dorm a student yelled or shouted as they looked out the window from their dorm or common room. Soon many students were crowded around the window seeing an amazing site. A birdlike creature with silver feathers and resembling cold freezing ice was streaking through the sky leaving a trail of what appeared to be ice colored frigid fire.

The next morning at breakfast Daphne and I made sure we gave a wave to Tom Riddle. We also gave an update to Aunt Mini as to what had happened.

/Scene Break/

The 24th of November finally rolled around and no one in the school was surprised that the champions had to get by a dragon to obtain a golden egg. Keeping a secret at Hogwarts was harder than robbing the Goblins bank.

"So you're okay with giving this first task a pass?" I asked with mixed feelings."

"Sorry Harry but I just not into watching people get burnt and eaten by things that are fifty times larger than them." Daphne's said with a shudder.

"So what do you want to do?

"I guess we best just sit around in the Great Hall but not at the Slytherin table. Everybody will be back with great tales of the first task so I suggest the Gryffindor table, that Ginny Weasley can tell a great story. We need to discuss what were going to do for the Yule ball, Christmas and Boxing Day."

"I know, I'm going have to do something about that Tom Riddle. As far as the holidays are concern I leave it in your competent hands. Whatever you decide has us together and that's all that counts." I got me a serious kiss to the lips which allowed me to give myself silent pat on the back.

POP… "Dobby be wanting to know if Master and Mistress would be liking some refreshments. Best eat now before bad results come."

"Excellent idea Dobby I'll take a couple of hamburgers with fries and the large orange juice, Daphne?"

"I'll have the same Dobby except I'll have apple juice instead of orange juice." POP!

"You know that trip you took Dobby on to McDonald's was one great idea. It's too bad we can't have a couple of large Pepsi's instead of that horrid pumpkin juice they serve around here."

"Dobby and I have plans to visit all of the fast food places this summer. I just need to figure out how to buy a keg of Pepsi. I definitely know how to keep it cold."

"I still can't wait until I figure out what my form is going to be Harry. With my luck I'll be turkey or something as stupid."

POP

"Thanks Dobby."

We had finished our burgers and had an excellent time chatting when the hall started to fill up and we had indeed chosen the right table. Ginny Weasley was a fireball of energy and laid out the entire first task with great enthusiasm.

"You two should have been there it was just awesome! Cedric tried to distract Dragon and conjuring a dog before he got a little singed and got his golden egg. Fleur used her allure in some kind of a dance before she got singed. Krum used a curse to the dragons eyes but lost a whole bunch of points as the Dragon stomped its own eggs into omelet's. Neville barely made it out before he fainted and they had to haul them off to the hospital wing. Harry Potter never showed so I hope he hasn't lost his magic. Now that Riddle character is really mean and nasty. We don't know what kind of curses he used but he killed that Dragon dead…"

Ginny's tale was interrupted by a scream from the entrance hall. That started a series of rumors that only intensified after Dumbledore's announcement the next day at breakfast.

/Scene Break/

That night the entity again joined me in my slumber so I asked and found that as an ice Phoenix I would love to burrow into the snow or find a iceberg to slumber on. What bothered me was the information that when I die I would be consumed in freezing flames and a new Phoenix egg would be left in the ashes. Whether in Phoenix or human form I would be reborn. That meant that I would be living for many centuries and become extremely wise and ancient. This I really could do without as I suddenly thought of Daphne.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast started like every breakfast until Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"As I'm sure you have all heard that our caretaker Argus Filch was taken ill in the entrance hall shortly after the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. It has been determined by St. Mungo hospital that Argus was indeed under the Imperius Curse. While we do not know for sure we do believe that his instructions were to enter a number of people in the Goblet of Fire. However fear not, since he had no magic to lose he should be returning next week."

The rumors of course covered large number of areas. Did Filch put Harry Potter's name and the Goblet of Fire? Does it mean Harry Potter still lost his magic? What school did Tom Riddle came from was still a favorite question?

/Scene Break/

Daphne was adamant about attending the Yule ball in her 'One of a Kind' outfits. We decided to spend Christmas with Aunt Jackie and have Aunt Mini join us at the Greengrass mansion. Dobby was given the task of packing our belongings and joining us at the Greengrass mansion for Christmas and Boxing Day.

The Yule ball would probably turn into a long paragraph in Hogwarts A History.

I had my own quarters and of course Daphne was living in the same quarters. Daphne and I would definitely be attending the Yule ball together as I had formally asked her in the Great Hall. We had no major reason to visit the Slytherin common room so we were a little bit out of touch.

What we missed was a conversation in the dorm room of Slytherin from our good friend Draco. "That usurper is now Lord Slytherin and is diverting funds from our true Lord Voldemort. We must devise a plan to eliminate Kelly and return the millions of galleons to Lord Voldemort and his noble goals." One that did overhear the words "Kelly and millions of galleons" was Millicent Bulstrode.

Millicent just happen to mention it to Lavender Brown and the rumor mill was activated.

"Hi Harry, did you just enjoy transfiguration today? If you don't have anybody to take to the Yule ball, I don't have a date yet." Pervarti purred while her eyelashes fluttered fast enough to almost lift her off the floor.

"Harry you think they even noticed that I was standing here? Daphne didn't look happy.

"Daphne I asked you to go to the Yule ball with me and I have no second thoughts about it my dear."

After Demelza Robins demanded that I take her to the ball followed by a Ginny Weasley laying over my back with the excuse of getting the breakfast Kippers while whispering in my ear, "Please Harry, take me to the ball." I asked Daphne, "What the hell is suddenly going on with all the girls?"

Question was moments later answered when Pansy Parkinson slinked up to where I was sitting and asked, "Has Lord Slytherin found a suitable companion to accompany him to the Yule ball?" The light bulb went off in Daphne's head and she proceeded to explain girls, power and money.

/Scene Break/

The Great Hall had been decorated with private tables that circled the dance floor. Of course there was a master table for Dumbledore and the important people. Daphne and I found a table off in one corner but were surprised when Ginny Weasley hauled Longbottom over to join us. Moments later Luna Lovegood dragged her date over and join us.

Everyone had said their hellos we started looking around the hall to see who was dating who." Does anybody know who is that redheaded guy sitting with Dumbledore?" I asked not that overly interested but he was somebody new.

"That's my brother Percy, a total idiot. He is a real social climber who is known by the Minister as Weatherby." Ginny Weasley answered.

"I really enjoy short balls as their really short." Luna further stated, "But Weatherby isn't going to be happy with his short ball or his short night."

We didn't have a chance to ask Luna for an explanation as Dumbledore started the ball. "Would milady accompany me on the dance floor?" I stated as I offered my hand.

"I would indeed kind Sir."

As the champions started the evening and were twirling around the floor, we and others join them on the dance floor..

Luna was indeed right, not two minutes into my dance with Daphne when I spotted at least three curses headed directly at us. Attempting to shield against the unknown is utterly stupid so I popped Daphne and I across the Great Hall. Within seconds upon arriving at our new location two other curses flew at us. My next pop put us in Daphne's room in Greengrass mansion.

"Daphne did you see who was casting all those curses?"

"No, but they were definitely headed toward us."

"Well we best pop back to our quarters in case somebody's looking for us."

I had a pretty good idea who was responsible but I hope someone saw something or someone at the ball.

We had been back in our quarters five minutes before Aunt Mini was pounding on the door.

"Harry are you all right? The Great Hall is in total chaos Percy Weasley is dead and everyone saying that the curses were aimed at you and Daphne. Albus wants to see you in his office later this evening when everything is settled down."

After Dobby provided tea and biscuits we talked about what happened at the ball until Aunt Mini felt it was time to head up to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Kelly and of course Miss Greengrass please have a seat, lemon drop perhaps?"

After we both politely refused to the lemon drops Dumbledore continued, "A very unpleasant evening tonight, perhaps you two can shed some light on what took place?"

My first impulse was to yell at the old goat. Like it was our fault or we knew what was going on in that room. "No idea headmaster all I know is that curses flew toward Daphne's back and I moved us so that they would miss. Other than that I have no idea who or why the curses were thrown or for who they were intended."

"Yes you see that it is quite curious as some people stated you 'apparated' across the ballroom floor to avoid the curses. Might you be able to enlighten us as to how you accomplish that feat?"

"You above all others should know that 'apparation' is not possible at Hogwarts. Your spurious question headmaster won't work without bait so I suggest you ask your question that you are actually fishing for."

"Very well Mr. Kelly how did you 'apparate' while on Hogwarts grounds?"

"I give you my word that I did not 'apparate' on Hogwarts grounds tonight or any other night." That's when I felt Twinkles mind magic as Dumbledore attempting to enter my mind."

"Get out of my head headmaster before I hurt you!" This of course ended our little chat and Daphne and I return to our quarters. This left Aunt Mini to express her feelings of him messing with other people's minds.

Not that I didn't have a good idea who is behind all this but I didn't see Riddle throwing the curses. But then a couple of days later I found myself laughing in the Great Hall…as we heard Aunt Mini yelling at Dumbledore as they were entering the Great Hall. Daphne and I had just come off a very nice walk around the lake and had seated ourselves at the end of the Slytherin table for lunch.

Tootsie's hissing, from under Daphne's robes, alerted us of the approaching Tom Riddle. I turned ready to hurl curses if he attacked. What I saw was him reaching out to lay his hand on Daphne shoulder. Was this to get her attention or deliver a wandless curse? She was not his to touch!

Before I could make a decision, Tootsie struck from around Daphne's arm and embedded her fangs and Riddle's hand before he could touch Daphne shoulder. Riddle started swinging his arm to throw off the poisonous Tootsie and started cursing and yelling that he was going to die. Riddle's screaming got everybody's attention but by that time Tootsie was flung free. Daphne had leapt up and rushed to pick up Tootsie and in the process knocked Riddle to the ground. I could've sworn I heard Tootsie over Riddle screaming say, "Take that sucker!" That's when the teachers rushed over to help Riddle as I fell to the floor laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A bit of information

.

The next day Aunt Mini had called us to her office, "I won't tell you two the need to be careful but I will. I have some facts but I also overheard some people talking. I was yelling at Dumbledore about Riddles attacking you and Daphne which gave me a headache so I went to the infirmary for a potion. If I had my way you two would be out of the school so fast…Grrr!"

"Aunt Mini I know Riddle is trying to kill me and now Daphne. What information do you have?"

"Harry if I could afford to leave this job I would be out of here… and no I won't live off of your money! Albus the Great Dumbledore won't let us call in the Ministry over Riddle. Madam Pomfrey at first thought that the poison ring he wore was the poison affecting Riddle until she figured out that he had a snake bite. She also said that there is something radically off with Riddle but couldn't go further with patient confidentiality. So it appears he was trying to poison Daphne with a very quick acting poison."

"Okay, let them all know if Riddle comes within spitting distance of me or mine he's dead. Hell include Dumbledore, Riddle, Snape and House Slytherin."

"Harry that's not all. You know Dumbledore's been training Longbottom and I heard one of their conversations. While Dumbledore was having Longbottom sign some paperwork he was telling Neville that Snape's Death Eater Mark was getting stronger so it would not be long before Riddle would gain back his strength and be able to return as Lord Voldemort."

/Scene Break/

The great Albus Dumbledore was worried but was again plotting. Tom Riddle was trying to kill Harry Kelly's girl friend which didn't make sense. Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort should be trying for Neville Longbottom, the real "Chosen One". Dumbledore had put many hours in convincing everyone that Longbottom was the true "Chosen One". At least Longbottom didn't read what he signed and his Will was safely tucked in the secret compartment of Dumbledore's desk . He still had not forgotten about being blackmailed by Kelly. Dumbledore's final solution, at least in his own mind, was to revoke Kelly's privileges and send them back to the dorm. Kelly would be in trouble returning to Slytherin House and that's where Riddle was recruiting… Yes revoking Kelly's privileges could indeed get rid of one of Dumbledore's problems. Maybe he could trick Kelly into signing a Will like he had with Longbottom.

/Scene Break/

February 24th rolled around for the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Since Aunt Mini's warning it became obvious that Snape was rubbing his arm, that contained his Death Mark, more and more. Daphne and I again gave the second task a pass. We popped over to our flat and then had Dobby accompany us to a couple of fast food restaurants. Hamburgers were nice but so were pizza and fried chicken. Dobby was great in getting the eleven secret ingredients that made up the different fast food receipts.

So after numerous fast foods restaurants and a gallon of Pepsi, in our now full stomachs, we return to our flat and a good night sleep. Being the weekend we slept late but no sooner had we awoken than we found Dobby bouncing up and down waving the Daily Profit over his head. The open house Hogwarts had for the second task had allowed an attack on Hogwarts grounds.

"Dam Harry how many pages are in this newspaper?"

"Well let's wade in as I'm sure this is not good news."

As it turned out there were quite a number of pages full of information if the Daily Profit reported correctly. The paper reported it was open house to the public for watching the second task. This allowed many Death Eaters to enter as normal spectators with ease. After donning their dark robes and masks they easily formed up in an attack force on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"The paper says that when it really got really strange, like they would know with the lies they print. Their report was that a few Ministry Aurors, professors and assorted brave individuals tried to head off the Death Eaters from the spectators without much success. Meanwhile the presumed dead Peter Pettigrew arrived with a bundle and a cauldron." Daphne continued to read out loud but it was obvious she was confused. "Now this is absolutely weird and almost unbelievable. It says a number of people recognized the dead Peter Pettigrew as he's started using a 'Sonorus' spell. He started calling for Harry Potter to come forward to face Lord Voldemort or everyone was going to die. Since there was a bunch of Death Eaters in the area people took the announcement seriously and the crowd stampeded in panic."

"Typical, the Death Eaters are out numbered five to one and the crowd panics and runs."

"According to the Daily Profit, professors and students alike stated that the person who walked up and apparently challenged Peter Pettigrew was a person called Tom Riddle." Daphne just shook her head.

"There is a whole section over that meeting. It says the Aurors were temporarily forced back by the stampeding crowd. That's when Pettigrew fired up the cauldron which started to spit flames with sparks and lightning bolts. According to the paper that's when things started to turn a bit on the macabre. Daphne do you think the paper's editor reads these articles before they are published? The paper says they weren't sure in which order things happened but according to witnesses the following things didn't happen. Wasn't their reporter there?"

"The reporter could have been running for his life at the time." Daphne off handedly commented as she continued to read her section of the paper.

"It says that the Aurors finally broke through and apparently Peter Pettigrew decided that being elsewhere was in his best interest. After dropping a bundle, which appeared to be a grossly deformed baby, Pettigrew transformed into a rat. That's when the paper claimed that magic overcame the area in a blinding flash of magical energy. Apparently the cauldron sucked in Tom Riddle, the rat and the deformed baby. Moments later a rat like being of a horrible appearance rose from the cauldron. The Paper says that the entity that stepped out of the cauldron had declared himself as Lord He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. It goes on to report that the Minister of Magic assures the public that it was a half time show and He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named returning was just a rumor."

"Daphne, do you think that 'Doctor Who' is writing this article in the Daily Profit?"

"Who?"

/Scene Break/

Our being gone for the weekend had not been noticed and I got to again to prank Snape in the potion classroom when we returned. Daphne got to hex a number of girls attempting to seduce me because of my overfilled vaults.

Fawkes flashed in and settled on the back of our couch. After staring at me for a couple of minutes I asked, "Okay! What have I done now?"

"Nothing hatchling it's just that I must inform you that you're going to have to reveal that your Harry Potter."

"Ha ha, why would I do that?"

"Fawkes, Harry and I are happy being who we are and bringing in Harry Potter is just going too louse up our lives." Daphne was just shaking her head as she spoke.

"How does one explain how the world turns or how the fates decide destinies? You two need to go to Gringotts for them to confirm your bonding status and learn a few facts." That's when Fawkes said, "Have great weekend hatchlings" and just flashed away without another word.

/Scene Break/

It wasn't like Daphne and I had discussed this and discussed this and discussed this. In the end we both decided to visit Gringotts.

"Knifethruster we were advised to stop by to check on our bonding." I just knew this is going to cause more problems than I really wanted to face. I figured out that I love Daphne but how was I going to face our relatives and knowing my luck what else was going to show up? As far as everybody was concerned we were just kids. All the Lordships, vaults and related problems belonged to some one else.

"The Ledgers state that you are indeed almost finished your bonding." Knifethruster confirmed, "All you must do is complete the bond and present the rings. You will then be considered adults and have control of all your vaults and lordships."

"What do you mean complete the bond?" All I could say about then was "OW!" as Daphne hit my arm almost knocking me off my chair.

"I will show you later Harry but what Knifethruster means is you will be an adults now that we are bonded."

"It also means you own half of Hogwarts and as the heir Gryffindor and Slytherin you must be afforded all accommodations as the heir."

"I have no idea what that means, is there an operational manual that comes with this responsibility?"

"Actually there is but it's in the Gryffindor vault."

The roller coaster ride was fantastic all the way to the bottom of the never-ending ride. We must have been three hundred million miles under Diagon Alley. After the exhilarating ride I had both my hands on the vault door and suddenly found two stone Griffins on either side of me giving me a serious look. Nevertheless the door opened with a lot of dust and creaking. I guess compound interest on loans and interest did populate the vault with a lot of gold. My main interest was that stupid manual which I finally found among numerous bars of some odd metal. It was strange enough that I stuffed the number of the bars to my weightless bag along with the manual.

Later on the main floor of Gringotts, "Say Knifethruster, what kind of metal are these bars I found in Gryffindor's vault?"

By the time Knifethruster's jaw fell open before start running around in circles not making all but no sense.

When he came down to semi-coherent I told him, "If the metals bars worth anything just sell them and put the money in my trust vaults. I don't have time to mess with it right now."

When we got back Daphne slapped this small book into my hands and said read this, "NOW!"

I never knew there was this much to having sex.

/Scene Break/

Both Daphne's book and the book from Gryffindor's vault were interesting. Not equally interesting but interesting.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade village weekend, what plans do you have for Saturday? Daphne queried.

Of course by this time I knew that whatever I wish to do would be exactly what Daphne said we were going to do on Saturday.

I was happily dragged to HoneyDukes and then Daphne had me POP us over to Diagon alley. This seemed to be a new boutique that had opened and Daphne just had to see what might be new in wizard fashions. I knew something was up as I was required to stand in the street while Daphne shopped in the boutique.

/Scene Break/

We return to Hogwarts for dinner. We finally headed down to an empty classroom that didn't have any portraits who could report to Dumbledore. While I remained in the corridor Daphne popped into the classroom and put on the invisibility cloak. When she rejoined me we headed to my quarters.

That evening started pretty much as usual, we got rid of our robes and our shoes and settle into the couch. Normally we would work a little bit on our homework assignments but sooner or later Daphne would start the enjoyable kissing part of the evening.

"Why don't you head off to the bathroom and get ready for bed Harry so I can have access to the bathroom and get ready."

This of course was okay with me because once Daphne was finished with the bathroom she would join me for a little bit more of the kissing and snuggling before we drifted off to sleep.

After a nice hot shower I raced into bed and under the covers. It was a course my responsibility to warm up the bed for Daphne who would later race crossed the freezing stone floors and slid under the warm covers. Of course I was not fooling anyone as I waved at the covers with a warming charm.

As I awaited Daphne, in her flannel pajamas for the evening snuggling, a number of stupid things were running through my mind. But when Daphne said, "Harry" I looked and my mind went ga-ga. I think I heard something but my mind was not processing what my eyes were seeing.

Daphne was standing just outside the bathroom in a see-through blue baby doll something. She then started to stroll or glide toward the bed which further short-circuited my thoughts. The blue baby doll covering fell to the floor as Daphne came closer. My eyes were torn between the see-through lacy bra and a see-through blue string Tanga.

Coherent thoughts were not available, all I could think was she's beautiful!

I don't care that I read the book that Daphne demanded that I read. All I can say is there was a lot of inexperience and adolescents fumbling. Later I was apologizing as I knew I had loused up everything. Daphne finally told me to shut up and explain that her mother had told her about the contraceptive charm and how her first time would probably be a disaster. BUT! Daphne assured me that this was everything that she dreamed about and was ready to go again as soon as I was ready. In that, even I surprised myself, now what was that procedure on page fourteen?

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast, "Harry the headmaster wishes to see you in his office when the breakfast meal is over." Aunt Mini informed.

"You will be accompanying me to the headmaster's office?"

"Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep me away." Aunt Mini smiled in what I interpreted as an almost evil grin.

I was glad that Aunt Mini had accompanied us because not only was Snape there but they were two other dangerous looking people in the headmasters office.

"AH! Mr. Kelly and Miss Greengrass a lemon drop perhaps? Minerva why don't you be so kind as to escort Miss Greengrass back to her dorm."

"I'm sorry Albus but as Deputy Head Mistress I feel that I should remain, why don't you have Severus escort Miss Greengrass back to her dormitory since he is her Head of House."

"Very well, Miss Greengrass can remain; Severus must be here as Mr. Kelly's Head of House he must return Mr. Kelly back to his house dorm. It has come to my attention that Harold is abusing his privilege of having separate quarters."

"We've got you now Kelly, you're going to have to return to Slytherin House and face your peers. You didn't think those wards on Greengrass's bed was going to fool us forever?" Snape sneered.

"And this is Auror Dolohov from the Minister's office and Augustus Rookwood also from the Ministry of Magic. They are here to confirm your title as Lord Slytherin." Albus twinkled and smiled.

Rookwood jumped in immediately, "No Dumbledore, Minister Fudge has added on to your request for confirmation of his status. We are here to make sure he doesn't leave Hogwarts as Minister Fudge will be contacting Gringotts as he wishes to confiscate a number of vaults. He has the backing of the Wizengamot to take the vaults of those who have not claimed their inheritance and have a dark history."

Dumbledore was already planning on how to relieve Fudge and the Ministry of all those bueatiful Galleons.

It was almost funny as Aunt Mini grabbed my right arm and whispered in my right ear as Daphne grabbed my left arm and whispered the same thing in my left ear. I smiled as I spoke at them and said what Knifethruster told me to saywhen the time came.

"I Harold J. Kelly, the Heir of Slytherin, the Heir of Gryffindor, the Heir of Potter, do claim these titles and any other Lordships that I am the entitled Heir. Further I claim title to Hogwarts and I demand headmaster that you provide Lord Gryffindor quarters for my wife and me." I'm not that smart, being the leading dummy about magic and customs, that's why I've got Daphne and the advice of Knifethruster. I pointed my fist at them as all my Lordship rings appeared and shone brightly. The only problem was there was only one Heir to the Potter fortune and that was Harry Potter. Both Snape and Dumbledore realized that Harry Potter was standing in front of them.

Talk about the fit hitting the shan but in the end even Dumbledore couldn't argue, my fingers showed my house rings and I was an adult. I had a funny feeling that the Minister and the Wizengamot had just come up a Knut short on claiming a number of vaults.

"Professor McGonagall would you be so kind as to lead us to Lord Gryffindor quarters."

/Scene Break/

Daphne and I were quite comfortable in my old quarters but Dumbledore and the Ministry had rubbed me the wrong way and exsposed me as Harry Potter. I would now have attention on me as being Harry Potter and being rich and powerful kid. People would now accost me on the street and request for money and help would be in the mail. The request for Gryffindor quarters was spiteful but quite satisfying that I could use this new influence. Once a password was established with the portrait we left the elves to upgrade the quarters.

"Let's leave Dobby to move our stuff and let's you and I moved to our flat for the evening. Maybe nice stroll over to Gringotts, we can say hello to the Minister."

"Harry you are not the only one that's upset. The Ministers trying to grab as many galleons as he can before he's kicked out of office. With Voldemort's return the Ministry should be in turmoil and Fudge should be gone any day now. In fact a nice quiet stroll to the Leakey Cauldron for lunch should be of interest in the morning's newspaper especially if you present your self at the pub as Lord Harry Potter. Then this afternoon we can stop by and explain our bonding to my parents."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Animal house

.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, 'crucio'. The next person who tells me Neville Longbottom is The-Boy-Who-Lived shall suffer my wrath. Dumbledore's fairytales will not stop me from getting Harry Potter. I want you fools to put together a plan and I want Harry Potter, in this room, at the end of their stupid Tri-Wizard tournament. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Lord Voldemort was definitely not happy.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore's plotting and planning turned once again to the Deathly Hollows. Gellert had provided the elder wand and the fool James Potter had provided the cloak of invisibility but where was the ring? Dumbledore knew he was getting old and he desperately needed to become the Master of Death. He had a number of people that were standing in his way that had to be eliminated. Once he Albus became the Master of Death he could be the immortal hero of the light by publicly eliminating Tommy but he needed Longbottom to put up a decent fight before snuffing it. He had Longbottoms Will but how to get Kelly to sign a Will so he could also own a piece of Hogwarts. Maybe if I got Longbottom and Kelly to be best friends and persuaded Kelly to help Longbottom eliminate Tommy with...that's it!...a special lost artifact that could do in Tommy but would just kill those two Brats, yes now where is that ring.

Dumbledore had yet to realize that the famous cloak had long ago been returned to Harry Potter by Dobby.

/Scene Break/

I was not having a very nice day as I had just finished running into Snape. Daphne was off studying someplace so I decided to return to our quarters and sulk for a while. As I entered the living room I was shocked to find two red and black phoenixes on the back of the couch.

"Guess who Harry?" The smaller of the two phoenixes chirped. It seemed that our bonding had some side effects.

It was a bit of a shock but before I could reply…

"Come on Harry let's the three of us go for a fly." Daphne was out the window before I could reply.

While Fawkes was showing Daphne how to flame I wasn't feeling very happy. While I was happy that Daphne had found her form and was learning how to flame I was still stuck. I still haven't figured out how ice could flame.

It was fun flying with Daphne especially when we could fly to Hogsmeade village at anytime.

/Scene Break/

Snape's Potion class today had been heading to a "pick on the dumb Potter time" however, Weasley had another cauldron meltdown just as Snape got started on his shtick followed almost immediately with a Longbottom exploding cauldron. I was now out of class and alone because Daphne wanted to practice 'flaming' with Fawkes. Ever since Snape had found out that I was Harry Potter he had been verbally making my life as miserable as possible whether I was in his House or not. As I shuffled down the hall…

"All alone with no one to protect you Kelly or is that now a stinking Half-Blood Potter?" I turned around as I had already recognized Draco's voice. Of course he had his two goons with him but this time he had four older students with him. All seven had their wands drawn. When we were younger he was always an arrogant snot but now he was totally unbearable. The longer he was in Slytherin the more it appeared he was heading to join up with Riddle's group and now he was headed for the Dark Lords crowd.

"Put your wand's away immediately!" Professor Flitwick yelled as he ran up behind the seven with his wand drawn.

Apparently this was not "Hit Potter with some minor hexes day" as two of the older students turned and sent deadly curses at the Professor. Flitwick sidestepped the Reductor Curse while erecting a Protego Totalum shield. The Sectumsempra curse ricocheted into the stone wall sending chips of stone flying. I thought "Body-Bind Curse" as I waived my hand freezing all seven students into motionless statues.

"Nicely done Mr. Kelly how long will that charm last?"

"I believe it's the pretty much permanent until I undo it."

"Well come along come along we have a 'floe' call to make. Then we have to inform the headmaster that he is short a few students."

/Scene Break/

"Filius what brings you to my office?"

"Isn't it obvious headmaster, Potter has again broken the rules." Snape snarled. " Potter you're a pampered arrogant brat just like your father."

I was wondering if Snape lived in Dumbledore's office.

"I fear headmaster we have a Ministerial problem so I must impose upon you in the use of your 'Floe'.

Snape was sneering and bad mouthing me to the point that Dumbledore was asking him to stop so he could ask Professor Flitwick what was the problem. With this delay Professor Flitwick already had his head in the "Floe" fire. That's when the headmaster's office got a little crowded.

As Madame Bones and six Aurors exited the "Floe' fire, Flitwick flicked his wand and a miniature Dragon Patronus was soon speeding away.

Dumbledore actually shouted, "Flitwick! What the hell is going on?"

"Albus some of your students decided to attack a student and a professor in the halls, namely me and Mr. Potter.

"I'm sure it was not necessary to bother Madame Bones over minor hexes performed in the halls."

By now Professor McGonagall had arrived and I was filling her in on what happened while Flitwick was explaining to Dumbledore the art of expelling students from Hogwarts. I had been around Aunt Mini for too long not see a full-blown titrate about to erupt.

"Albus! The curses thrown at me were lethal and I will not work in the school that condones attacking its professors." Flitwick shouted with a serious glare.

"It has to be all Potter's fault, what did he do this time? I'm sure he incited the students and what spells did Potter throw? Snape did not realize what those words were about to cause. The little professor jumped onto Dumbledore's desk and started to yell at Snape face-to-face. Snape's words also caused Aunt Mini to finally erupt and charge over so she could poke Dumbledore in the chest with her finger as she yelled at him.

With Dumbledore so preoccupied Madame Bones approached me and asked, "I assume you are the other person that was attacked. Do you know where the offending students are located?"

As I lead the group out of the office, I smiled as I heard, "Oh no you don't Albus Dumbledore! You're not leaving here until I have…"

By the time Dumbledore and Snape got themselves free, from the irate professors, Madame Bones had the seven students in handcuffs and was heading for the Main Gates. I had officially stated that I would file a complaint and Madam Bones was sure Flitwick would also.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I'm not supposed to say anything but you have a right to know even though Dumbledore forbids us telling you. All seven of the students that attacked you have been suspended for the rest of the year but five will return next year. The two that tried to curse Professor Flitwick will be heading to Azkabon for attempted murder and having Voldemort's Dark mark." I was sure Aunt Mini was not happy over Dumbledore's decision, I knew I wasn't.

/Scene Break/

With nothing better to do I decided to fly over the third task which was a maze. Daphne said she would join me later for a flight to Hogsmeade village. I thought was funny that people sitting in the stands could not see anything that was going on in the maze but I also noticed a ton of wards that had been cast on the maze. They had wards stop you from burning through the hedges or flying out and over of the hedges and…

The center of the maze got my attention as there were no wards and it was shrouded in a mist or fog. Since it wasn't my problem I glided over to watch the contestants enter the maze. It wasn't long before I was extremely happy that I wasn't a participant. I got to see Fleur Delacour tripped up by some vines or devil snare, the professors had rescue her.

Neville Longbottom ran into some kind of a fog and typical for him, he passed out. Viktor Krum got thumped unconscious by the Sphinx but then things got stupid. I saw the fog start to clear as Cedric Diggery entered the center of the maze. An adult Death Eater appeared and stunned Cedric. That's when I saw Daphne.

At first I thought it was an illusion when I saw Daphne tied to the podium where the Tri-Wizard cup had been placed. I swooped down and transformed. I had seen Daphne on one end of the clearing and Cedric lying at the other end but no one else was visible. As I approached Daphne she tried to warn me by shaking her head as there appeared to be a silencing charm on her.

I was trying to figure out how to get her undone from the podium as this was obviously a trap. I thought it probably wouldn't hurt to remove the silencing charm and maybe she had an idea how the trap was going to work. I waive my hand to remove the charm which, as per my normal luck, activated the trap.

The Tri-Wizard cup flew directly at me and I had no time to dodge the speeding cup. I only had time to get my hand up when the cup and I made contact , I was port-keyed. As the brightly colored lights were flashing around I made an instant plan, AND the second my feet hit the ground I 'POPed'.

My arrival point was now receiving a number of stunner spells. This was clearly evident as I viewed the spells from my new position on the other side of the green yard. I could feel the 'anti-appertation' and 'anti-portkey' wards in place, not that that would stop elf popping.

I know I could've return to Hogwarts but I wanted a shot at whoever did this to me and mine. When I pop I make a noise but arriving I am totally silent so I had a second to survey my surroundings before I turned invisible and…'POP'.

What I had seen was twenty or thirty Death Eaters with Voldemort prominently standing amidst them. Everyone was standing on a huge well-kept lawn in front of a large mansion that seemed to be surrounded by tall manicured hedges. Since there was no way to fight twenty or thirty Death Eaters I planned on one powerful curse aimed at Voldemort but even then the there was a problem. Hitting one of his troops would normally stop a curse from going further. I also wanted to get back to Daphne in one piece, stray curses can hurt like hell. The Death Eaters were already throwing curses randomly around the yard.

It looks like there was about ten death eaters between me and Voldemort so I got greedy and waved the strongest thoughts I had in a Bombarda curse. Unfortunately when the first couple of Death Eaters were blasted in different directions Voldemort disappeared as I did. I figured he had a personal portkey keyed through the 'anti-portkey' wards.

The second that I arrived in the middle of the maze I knew there was going to be more trouble. And to be honest I really wasn't in the mood, thankfully Snape saved the day.

Dumbledore was there with Madame Bones, Aunt Mini, the Minister of Magic, and a couple of Aurors not to mention Severus Snape. Daphne was trying to get to me the moment she saw that I had arrived.

"I told you Dumbledore it's all Potter's fault he's interfered with the Tri-Wizard tournament. He's trying to steal the cup and get more attention, see the cup is still in his hand. There's all the proof you need to expel him." About that time I realized I was still holding the Tri-Wizard cup and I knew I was probably in for a million questions.

That was it, I lost my temper and irrational logic took over, "Here Asshole! Take the damn cup!" I banished the Tri-Wizard cup at Snape intending to have it bash into his chest and hopefully send him flying to the hospital wing. Three things happened about then, first Daphne hit me with a crushing hug, secondly Snape grabbed at the cup as it hit him in the chest and thirdly Snape disappeared.

"I think we best discuss this in my office over nice cup of tea." Dumbledore suggested to those remaining.

/Scene Break/

The cup of tea turned into an inquisition, as if I knew all the answers. "Look I found Daphne tied to the podium and the minutes I use magic I had been taken by a portkey to an estate were a whole bunch of masked men dressed in black who were waiting my arrival." I did get to lie that the tri-wizard cup was a two-way port-key.

After I was dismissed from the headmaster's office I then escorted Daphne to our quarters and started asking questions, "Daphne are you all right, do you need Madam Pomfrey? What happened and who tied you to that podium?"

"Slow down Harry! I'm fine and I have no I idea who did this. I was walking by the library and everything just went black. The next thing I knew I was tied to that podium."

After settling Daphne with a cup of tea I then went down to the entrance hall and lay in wait for Severus Snape. I had long ago overheard Aunt Mini talking how Snape used to be a Death Eater and was now supposed to be a spy for Dumbledore. I wanted to know what he found and what he was going to report. When he finally stomped into the entrance hall I turned invisible and moments later 'POPed' into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, what news have you?"

"That accursed portkey took me to Malfoy Manor's front lawn and one very upset Dark Lord."

"Headmaster, I've told you before the Dark Lord wants Potter and I strongly suggest you give him Potter before he comes charging in here and kills half the school."

"Well it appears Severus that we must go back to our original plans using Potter in the lead instead of Longbottom."

"Morgana! How are you going to make your plan work when the first half of your plan never took place? You wanted the downtrodden kid to face the Dark Lord and get killed so you could finish off the Dark Lord. Where I'm standing you have no chance in hell of pulling that off."

"Never fear Severus I just need to do some fine tuning on my new plans."

I didn't get any further information as Snape stomped out of the room and I needed to follow him to escape Dumbledore's office without making any popping noise.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast we got another pile of Dragon dung from the mouth of our Potion Master. While in the guise of talking to McGonagall what was said was loud enough for the entire Hall to hear, "Potter is as insufferable as his father and even as a mediocre student he is an arrogant brat that needs to be taught a lesson about respecting his betters."

I made a decision about that time. It wasn't that he insulted my parents or even that he insulted me, he was just Snape and deserved whatever prank he got. Now with the Slytherin house table being close to the professors High-table I was halfway there. I waive my hand under the table and thought of what I wished to happen, we then heard a braying sound (like a donkey) and from under the High-table waddled a penguin.

I borrowed from Tootsie and whispered, "Take that sucker".

Snape was still waddling around that day as we boarded the Hogwarts express and the beginning of summer break. Daphne and I had just settled in when Ginny and Luna slipped in to have a seat. Hannah Abbott dragged Neville into the compartment moments later. Daphne made sure I was sitting next to the window with her protecting my other side.

Hannah was the first to break the ice, "Neville has something to tell you Harry, don't you Neville?"

"Err, it's just something that Dumbledore said that I thought you might want to know." But then Hannah gave Neville a little shoulder shove. "Dumbledore says he's not going to be training me anymore. He didn't say flat out but I think it's going to be you he's going to be training. He also said that House Potter and Longbottom had always been allies and I should renew our oaths."

"Harry, why would he do that?" Daphne asked.

"I have no idea Daphne. Probably some part of some fabulous plan of his."

The rest of the train ride actually was quite enjoyable. As the train pulled in platform 9¾ I popped Daphne to our apartment without us stepping onto the platform.

Unbeknownst to us a number of Dumbledore's "Order of the Phoenix" were waiting on platform 9¾ to escort us to Grimmauld Place to start my needed training by the suggestion of the Leader of the Light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –Alles ist gut, vielleicht

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away. Maybe?

The summer couldn't start without visiting Aunt Jackie where we also found Aunt Mini. After explaining what happened in the minutest details, as required by our Aunts, we were allowed to relax. We explained that we were going to have a lot of fun but we would also stop by to have a chat or have dinner every so often.

"I don't think they still believe that we are bonded." Daphne sighed.

"It's not what they know but what they want to believe, that is causing the problem. We're their kids and we're never supposed to grow up in their eyes."

"Well tomorrow we are going to go to the amusement park that has that superfast ride, and then you can take me out to dinner." Daphne gave me the smile that said she knew she was going to get what she asked for.

The morning after the amusement park I expected to sleep in but, "Come on lover boy we need to go shopping down in Muggle London."

A few groans later and after a hot shower I was hustled down the alleys and onto Charring Cross Rd., to hail a cab. Daphne decided that we both needed new outfits. This of course took care of the entire day.

The next morning was like the last however today it was robes and such in Knockturn and Diagon alleys. That evening it was to be a steak and fine dining at Gaucho Tower Bridge, and for some Argentine steak, there on the Southbank of London.

"You know Harry I appreciate you bringing me here. I think the view is fantastic and the food is top class."

"You my dear deserve the best and I can't rave enough about the steak."

"So do I rate above or below the steak being served here?"

"I have talked myself into another corner haven't I? Well to tell you the truth right now this steak is the most important thing gaining my attention. But I must say that in my life the most important thing is you. I'm only a klutz with a fantastic steak in front of himself and the most gorgeous girl accompanying him."

Daphne dropped the banter and I was informed, "You need to invite your Aunts out for dinner tomorrow night so they will not feel left out." We enjoyed the rest of the evening just being in each others company.

/Scene Break/

It was kind of hilarious how the denizens of Knockturn alley remembered us when we had obtained Daphne a promise ring and how they avoided us still. I was still chuckling over that fact as we entered Diagon Alley when I saw an almost complete set of Weasleys plus one Hermione Granger.

Within the herd of the Weasley party several arms went up with fingers pointing at Daphne and I. Somewhere in the herd someone yelled, "There's Potter!"

The first thing I noticed was the red headed mother started a thunderous charge directly at us; the second was a number of others in the Alley, not Weasley related, that were also headed in our direction. I didn't take any of these people as Harry Potter fans but probably part of Dumbledore's "Order" if we were lucky.

I could've 'POPed' us back to our flat but I wanted to watch their confusion when they lost "Potter". I grab Daphne's arm and "POPed" to the alley between the Stationary shop and the Quality Quidditch supplies shop. I figured with Granger around heading to any alleyway close to Flourish & Blott's was asking for discovery.

Daphne started giggling as a number of people in the street seemed to be in confusion over where we went when I heard a pop behind me and found myself in magical ropes.

"Nice bit of 'apperation' Potter but not good enough to get away from me." MadEye was definitely full of himself.

I had to force myself from laughing. I was not using wizard techniques to do magic and elf magic was based on thinking or concentration or whatever. When I waive my hand it was a way of concentrating. I could wiggle my toe and obtain the same results. MadEye now found himself wearing his own magical ropes as I "POPed" Daphne to our flat.

/Scene Break/

Dining at Gaucho Tower Bridge was well worth the Quid but Daphne was not happy in what happened in Diagon Alley which tends to ruin the day "Harry what are we going to do about those idiots?"

"Daphne I'm sure you realize that Dumbledore is behind all this but the problem is that we need to go to school until we finish our OWLs. Even if we change schools I would probably bet my vaults that between Dumbledore or Voldemort we get kidnapped or killed or both."

"So what's the answer Harry?"

"Unless we want to break the law and try to disappear, I think our best bet is to go back to Hogwarts and finish our OWLs next year. After that we can legally disappear."

"Well I guess if you can put up with Snape and Dumbledore we can hide out from everyone most of the school year in Gryffindor's quarters."

"Now that my picture has appeared in the Dailey Profit the only safe place is away from any magical area. As you remember the last time I 'POPed' us out of my adoring crowd we took two fans with us that were grabbing me at the time."

"Harry I do want to look into disappearing next summer after we finish our OWLs. Let's look around to find someplace that we can enjoy this summer."

"Daphne are you sure?"

"I think there are enough troubles revolving around you. Finding a nice flat in France or Germany would be a great place to escape to if things really got seriously bad. Besides it would make a fantastic vacation for the two of us this summer."

Daphne was right and that's what we did. We wandered around France and took in the tourist sites. However the place and the people just didn't feel right so after a couple weeks in France we headed off to Germany.

A few minutes out of Frankfurt a.m. we found a small town. The people were friendly and they kept their noses out of our business. The houses in the middle of town were very old, like ancient. Daphne and I were having a beir and zwei Portionen Pommes frites in the local Kneipe. The barmaid was polite and talked with us so after we explained we were looking for a flat she turned around and introduced us to the man sitting at a corner table.

After finding someone to translate for us we found he had inherited a house across the street. His father died recently and he had moved into the upper floor but was looking to rent the bottom floors of the house. We stepped across the street and found an old, unfurnished, four rooms, of nothing but ancient rooms. The wallpaper must've been ninety years old. The bathroom had modern fixtures, recently installed, but the floor was still being worked on and was still dirt. We found out later that this part of the house use to be part of the attached barn. Daphne and I fell in love with it and knew that Dobby was going to be extremely happy fixing the place up. Herr Jungman only asked three hundred marks a month so we gave him a year rent.

"Dobby we want you to treat this place as a part-time job, there is no rush so take your time." Daphne and I were only going to be there for about a week so our rented room over the bar was fine for our remaining stay. That was like telling the Mona Lisa not to have a smile painted on her canvas.

Whether it's my magic or Dobby's magic transfigurations only lasted for a bit of time, so Dobby was having trouble getting real wood, marble and stone to install rather than to use transfiguration. Besides him having a fit over not having everything done already, he had transfigured enough to allow us to reside in the bottom part of the house regardless of our earlier thought on the matter.

Daphne and I found that this was really a place for us. Not only did we get to walk around the town and be ignored but we found that Germans like to have the Völker März. These were organized walks in parts of Germany to show off the area or a town or just to wander in the peaceful forests.

Daphne and I were on the second Volswanderrung at Hattersheim A. Main that weekend and had just stopped at the first stop. We were sitting with a Heineken beir that was caressing our tongues when an official looking owl dumped a letter in my lap.

The contents read:

Dear Mr. Kelly

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at thirty minutes past seven this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle in Little Whinging.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.

With best wishes,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper use of magic office

Ministry of Magic

I read this letter through three times in quick succession thinking that this was just some crazy joke. I just handed it to Daphne and tried to wrap my mind around this insanity.

"Dementors made an appearance..." I paused before adding…"In Privet Drive?" Shaking my head…"But muggles can't see Dementors! Besides when have I ever been to Privet Drive?"

"Harry you know we were not close to Little Whinging but however you wish to view this, it's a trap of some sort." Daphne grumbled.

"Who do you think wants me under their control, Dumbledore, the Ministry or the Minister of Magic?"

"It really doesn't matter does it?"

"No I guess it doesn't. Let's scrounge up some paper and a pen so we can send off some replies." Daphne dug into her rucksack and I started writing.

While the ministerial owl did not like it, it got two letters to deliver. The first was to Dumbledore with the Ministerial letter we had received. The second was for Mafalda Hopkirk and the Improper use of Magic Office. The letter read:

Dear Mafalda;

Are you under the Imperius Curse? Not only do I not have a wand but I have never been to Little Whinging. Further I would think that whoever is attacked by Dementors would be justified in using under age magic under your International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy,

I'm afraid that your disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August shall not be privileged with my presence.

Should your office or any at the Ministry of Magic continue this harassment I should be forced to take action. I'm sure my legal representatives will find this quite entertaining should the Ministry persist in this harassment.

With best wishes,

Yours sincerely,

Mr. Kelly

Lord of House Gryffindor, Black, Potter and Slytherin

/Scene Break/

We had decided to extend our stay as Daphne and I were enjoying the local ice skating ring, the spa in Baden-Baden and of course the cozy walks in the many forests. We were quite unaware of the continued articles in the Daily Profit. Nor the uproar in the Ministry caused by my letter. We deftly didn't know that we were wanted criminals throughout England. That is until the middle of August…

My magical homemade doorbell called my attention that someone was at the front gate and was asking for attention at the lower front gate of the house. As I exited the main door of the building I turned to my left and just shook my head. The front gate was a solid piece of metal that stood about 6 feet high. Through the ornate metal scroll work on top of the gate I saw a blue pointed hat with stars and comets spinning around the hat. I knew that Dumbledore was just on the other side of the gate.

"Morning Mr. Dumbledore what can I do for you?"

"Inviting me into your home and offering a large bottle of German beir that this locale is famous for would be most appreciated. I'm afraid that I must have a word with you and your lovely wife and also deliver some upsetting news."

I led Dumbledore into the kitchen where he again seemed impressed, "Oh, how quaint."

Dumbledore was referring to the kitchen table or the seating that surrounded it. The seat or bench was 'U' shaped and covered two sides of the wooden table and rested against the wall. Cushions covered the seating as well as the back of the bench and contained many pictorial German scenes. The whole thing was space saving as it snuggled into the corner of the kitchen.

"Stein or glass Mr. Dumbledore?

"You must indeed observe the local customs and I feel a Stein would be most appropriate."

As Dumbledore was pouring his bottle of beer into the Stein so as to traditionally not produce a foaming drink, I started, "So what brings you here Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Ah! Most refreshing, German beer is a most delightful acquired taste. I, however, have come, hat in hand, with an Olive branch from the Minister of Magic."

"Harry this is quite difficult but both of us must endure. Fudge will not accept nor understand the idea that Voldemort has returned. I have convinced him to let you return to Hogwarts and he is to take you off of most wanted list. I have convinced him that once you've completed your owls that you will leave England. All he demands is that you are no longer publicly opposing him nor continue to say that Voldemort has returned or mention his soul jars."

Dumbledore pulled out a stack of documents and laid them on the table in pile. "Unfortunately, the Minister insisted that you document this agreement and your signature is needed for your reinstatement to Hogwarts. They just need your signature at the bottom.

I was mulling this over in my mind. Dumbledore was not making any demands and I could live with Fudge's demands. The problem was that I just knew that there had to be some catch someplace or other problems. After a private discussion with Daphne she and I agreed. I still wondered what Dumbledore was planning. There was however the restricted library at Hogwarts that finalized our decision.

"OK Mr. Dumbledore we shall be returning to Hogwarts and will abide with the Ministers request. As for the paperwork, please drop them off with Knifethruster at Gringotts. The Goblet of Fire has taught me never to sign anything without legal review."

It was obvious that Dumbledore was not happy with this but maintained his grandfatherly approach. "I must also inform you of a sad tragedy that has occurred. The Dementors had indeed entered Little Whinging and they administered "The Kiss" to your beloved Dursley family."

/Scene Break/

We were finishing off our summer break by returning to our apartment and Knockturn alley. Dobby was unpacking and sorting our stuff so we decided to go to Diagon alley for an ice cream.

I was enjoying my banana split at Fortescue's ice cream parlor but my mind was in La-la land. I was staring into my banana split with a stupid grin on my face, Voldemort had wanted soul containers…I had this idea I really liked."

"Harry? Are you all right?" Daphne asked and as I looked up I was startled to find Ron and Hermione standing by our table. Ron Weasley was allergic to anything Slytherin but there were times when Hermione would butt into places where she had no business putting her cute nose into…this was one of those times.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly. "But...why exactly are you again sticking your cute nose in my life?" I could've laughed at her expression.

"I-I'm just asking." She stammered, clearly not used to having me speak to her that way. Thankfully Ron threw a few insults based on his jealous nature and dragged her away.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Absolutely Daphne, I've been theorizing about a peachy keen way of getting rid of the Dark Lord. Come over here and give your brilliant significant other multiple kisses."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Put your wand's away

.

We hadn't even finished the welcoming feast before Aunt Mini stopped by to say that Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office after the feast."

"AH!' Harry this time I must insist on seeing you alone."

"Not if you live another hundred years Albus Dumbledore!" Aunt Mini animatedly expressed her feelings also expressing mine all in one breath.

"Harry I must give you some information that only you and I can know, so I must insist that everyone else leaves this office."

"Sorry Dumbledore not happening." I didn't think it was in my best interest to be left alone with Dumbledore in his office. Besides with dozens of magical paintings hanging on the wall who could be alone in Dumbledore's office?

"Harry there is a prophecy that I must convey to you. Every one else should leave, but since you won't I will write it down for your eyes only and we will go from there."

Everyone watched him as he wrote down a number of lines on a piece of parchment which he handed to me, which I read and finally said, "You're nuts if you think I believe this trash."

"Harry I assure you this is a valid prophecy registered and stored in the Department of Mysteries."

I returned the parchment to Dumbledore, this was insane.

"He or I? That is not new news and with me completing my OWLs, my getting lost should make everybody happy. What I'm more interested in is "The pink toad" that Fudge has sent here from the Ministry. After that inane speech of her's is Fudge reneging on the deal or is he trying to make me violate our agreement?"

"Harry my boy it's just that I was unable to find a DADA Professor so the Ministry is provided one for us to enjoy."

"Thanks for your insight headmaster but my wife and I are going to retire for the evening, good night headmaster."

After returned to Gryffindor quarters Daphne just glared at me with her hands on her hips.

"Relax Daphne I will tell you what I know and what I think is going on and yes the prophecy."

"Spill it Harry!"

"I'm not sure, and a lot of this may be guesswork, but if you and I are ever going to be happy we need to get out of this mess that other people are causing. That prophecy Dumbledore showed me, and assuming that it is valid, states that either I die or Voldemort dies but neither of us can live while the other survives. If you think about it all of Dumbledore's plans circle around me facing the Dark Lord. My question is how was one person my age supposedly to defeat a powerful wizard like Voldemort?"

"He wants you to lose? That Bastard!" Daphne screamed.

"The big question is why Dumbledore wants me dead at the hands of Riddle. Somehow I think we will figure this out in time. Look Daphne in the end I may have to face the Dark Lord and fight him to the death. My thoughts are that I do not want Dumbledore or Fudge protecting my back. If I have to do this I will do this on my own terms. My thoughts are to complete the OWLs and get the hell out of here. We have a life to live somewhere on this planet. The Ministry want me gone so we will do just that, leave England."

/Scene Break/

It wasn't long before Umbridge "The Toad" had zeroed in on me and I had a detention with her. While she wanted me to write lines with a blood quell I wanted to implant it into her forehead. Instead I implanted it into the stone wall and walked out of her office.

Shortly afterwards there came many obnoxious decrees, BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS.

Her sweet voice came revoltingly from a toad's body, with her pink velvet bows and pink Cardigan. With her continual wearing a expression of great smugness, well it infuriated at least me. So we added her to the pranking list.

Daphne and I giggled together, behind the insipid stupid book she insisted on using in her class. Of course we sat in the back of the class room and there was an elf conjuration which insured she was not able to see or hear beyond the book. We where currently snickering and chatting.

"So Harry what your next made up problems for Umbridge, the Slytherins and Snape." Daphne whispered in my ear as her teeth nibbled on my earlobe.

"I'm not sure we're going to have to put up with our dear DADA Professor, did you see today's Daily Profit?" I whispered in her ear as I ran my hand up Daphne's thigh.

"No my love what did the Prophet have to say today?" Her hand slithered up my thigh to return the favor.

"Mr. Potter! Why are you two reading one textbook?" Screeched Professor Toad. What I wanted to tell the toad was I was trying to sex up my wife for a little bit of hanky-panky after class but "The Toad" had ruined the moment. I made a note to myself to conjure up two books next time.

Thankfully the bell rang to end the class and in three days OWL testing was to begin. What the Daily Prophet had reported was a large break-in at the Department of Mystery at the Ministry of Magic. Apparently the nonexistent Voldemort had appeared with a number of Death Eaters and had engaged a number of Aurors and other unidentified defenders. Minister Fudge was now facing a no-confidence vote in the Wizengamot. However, more importantly tomorrow started a Hogsmeade village weekend.

Daphne was up bright and early, but on the wrong side of the bed, demanding we take a shower and then head to Hogsmeade village. It is my fault that our shower together delayed our visit to the village as I was unable to stop myself in my animalistic urges. Daphne didn't think the delay was unjustified.

The carriages deposited us in the village and with one look at Daphne I knew this is not the place we wanted. There really wasn't much to do in the village. Daphne said, "Diagon Alley" and I popped us there. I could feel that Daphne really wasn't happy here either so I figured Muggle London was our next stop. Unfortunately we were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Apparently his defeat at the Department of Mysteries drove Voldemorts ego into another attack which happened to be Diagon Alley. It looked like Voldemort brought approximately fifty Death Eaters into the alley. Luckily they were not standing together in the street, where Daphne and I arrived, but were in three separate smaller groups.

Being that Death Eaters are rude, crude and definitely dangerous I was about ready to 'POP' Daphne and myself elsewhere. Daphne was actually growling and was firing curses and spells from her wand and focus ring. What I could hope is she never aims that fury at me.

Why the larger group of Death Eaters stayed standing in-mass at Gambol & Japes was their idiocy. I was happy to assist my beautiful wife with a couple of 'Bombardas', 'Everte Statum' and many 'Reducto' type waves of my hand. We were rewarded with a half dozen curses which our combined shields sent bouncing around, the arriving Aurors weren't doing too bad themselves.

Then there was the other two groups of dirty Death Eaters, included their head jerk, so we hung around with more cleaning spells. The second-hand rope shop lost part of its tile roof and overhang as I lifted it over some twenty of the Death Eaters, it fell with a resounding crash. The green killing curses sent our way were intercepted by the cobblestones Daphne levitated from the street and into their path. That's when Gringotts front doors opened for a large number of ax and sword wielding goblins. Voldemort's portkey was obviously not affected by my wards which attempted to encircle and capture him. Unfortunately his portkey removed him from the battlefield. I defiantly need to work on those Wards a bit more as I knew my idea about getting rid of the pest was right now I only had to get my wards right.

What was left was screaming and screeching, men were groaning and crying in the Alley, the ground was slippery with blood leaking from under the roof pieces. Yes the new war had started and as normal no one was ready for the bloodshed.

Later I asked, "Daphne why did you get so mad and started throwing curses at the Death Eaters, you know I could've popped us away."

"Sorry Harry but they made me so mad interrupting our shopping day, it just made me Soooo mad."

/Scene Break/

The OWL written tests were a farce if you took any kind of notes and reread them before the actual written tests. The practical tests could lose your standing in a moment. Wizards had to know the proper words as they performed the precise wand movements. Then there was the power required to force magic through their core and out through their wand. It's kind of like running. The first day you started running and tried to run a mile you'd become exhausted and if you didn't collapse continual practice your muscles grew in strength and made it quite easy. Most wizards were inherently lazy so in the end their core could function quite well but never to their full potential. My directing magic required very little core usage, if I had a core, to produce great results. Finally the testing was over but not the plotting.

"Mr. Potter please see me in my office immediately."

So I gathered up Aunt Mini to accompany Daphne and I to Dumbledore's office. I was surprised that not only Dumbledore was waiting there but Snape and Professor Toad apparently were also invited.

"Harry my boy did you do well on your testing? Yes, I'm sure you did! And I have some excellent news. Fudges is no longer the Minister of Magic so the requirement that you leave England can be forgotten."

"You're not suggesting that Potter remain here at Hogwarts are you headmaster?" It looked like Snape was sucking on a lemon.

"I'm doing just that Severus. Harry will be an integral part of the final confrontation with Voldemort. There is no safer place for Harry than to stay than Hogwarts. You are ready to give your all in defeating him are you not Harry?"

"But of course headmaster we all must do our best to ensure England is safe and secure." I almost choked when I said this.

"So I assume you be staying at Hogwarts over the break. It will give us time to chat about strategies and what I have learned about a certain diary."

"If it is all right with you headmaster but I have a few papers to sign with Professor McGonagall plus I must make my choices for next year's classes. So if you'll excuse us we will get to work finishing so Daphne and I can enjoy the rest of the break and be available for your chats."

As we exited the gargoyle stairs and headed down to Professor McGonagall's office, "Harry Potter what was that Dragon dung that you were shoveling in the headmaster's office?" Aunt Mini growled as she pick up the pace to her office.

After putting up a silence ward around us I start explaining. "Dumbledore has made a number of slips when talking to me about Voldemort. This last trip to his office has brought about the following conclusion in my mind. I think Dumbledore thinks that Tom Riddle didn't die because he made soul jars. According to the restricted section if you split your soul and make a soul jar you cannot be ripped from this world and theoretically you can be reborn. While I believe the soul jars are anchors I don't believe you can be reborn solely from a soul jar. If that was the case why didn't that piece of his soul take me over when it was residing in my scar? Dumbledore I believe still thinks that I have a piece of, Tom Riddle in my scar." I had a hold up my hand at this time to stop the questions, Daphne had firm hold of the other.

"Right or wrong this is all guesswork but I have to ask did anyone see Tom Riddle use magic? I think Riddle was missing a key ingredient which was the original wrath and was nothing more than another construct and soul jar. After our last discussion a few minutes ago I believe Dumbledore wants me here. Why? Because I believe he wants a confrontation to be here at the school so he can control what happens. From his interference in my entire life I think he wants me to be dumb, malleable and willing to throw my life away to stop Riddle. Of course this would also get rid of one of the soul jars he is worried about."

"You're saying he is willing to endanger all of the students for his plan to defeat Voldemort?" Aunt Mini looked as if she was in shock or in total disbelief.

"So what do you recommend we do Harry?"

"Daphne I think we should run and hide to confuse them. We will slip back into England later and ambush Voldemort. I'm working on a ward and have a tentative plan. Aunt Mini I think you should take these two bars of metal and sell them to the goblins and deposit the galleons in your vault. At the first sign of trouble you should abandon Hogwarts and head toward your sisters. If it gets that bad you and your sister should leave Scotland for the continent."

/Scene Break/

While Dobby was packing up our belongings, before we all headed to Germany, Daphne and I chatted on the couch.

"Harry you know I trust you and I can see where you have made your deductions from but if you're right that makes Dumbledore really as bad as Riddle."

"I really wish I was wrong. But I can't see you and me with Dumbledore and a school full of children fighting the hordes that Voldemort would throw at this castle.

"While we can talk about this later but I have to know about those two bars of metal you gave Aunt Mini."

"I have no idea what they are called but the goblins went gaga and bought them. I just told him put the money from the sale in my trust vaults. Last I looked my trust vault is so full of galleons you can't walk into the vault."

Dobby popped in about that time and said we were ready to go, so we did!

The next morning a white Owl delivered a document to the Editor of the Dailey Profit. The Minister Fudge's original document banishing Harry Potter from England was not taken with indifference within the Magical community.

/Scene Break/

I wish I could say the Germany was full of wondering in the forest and drinking in beer tents. The Deutshe Zeitungen continually reported on the riots over the Boy-Who-Lived banishment from England. The attacks that were occurring in England and now in Germany also made the News. Daphne and I did feel safe where we were living until Sirius Black showed up at our front door.

He of course didn't ring the doorbell but parked in a no parking zone in front of our house. He laid on his car horn which of course was blaring the Dukes of Hazard's sounds. We looked outside and saw a red Ferrari convertible sporting the Confederate flag on one side of the car and towing a micro-mini sleeping trailer. "Sirius what the hell are you doing here and how did you find us?"

"Oh! Dumbledore told me where to find you and I thought I should drop by and say hello to my favorite godson.

Rather than come in to our house Sirius open the door to his six foot long trailer that he was towing and ushered us inside.

Sirius had modified the camper into several floors, with a pool, a bar, a giant television, the main addition was the living room with six go-go dancers sitting on the couch. He had thrust drinks into our hand and yelled "Party Time". Sirius went to join the six dancers as the room suddenly became a disco dance floor with lights and music. Daphne and I slipped out the trailers door.

"Dobby! POP

"Pack us up where going back to Knockturn Alley and don't tell Sirius where we've gone." POP!

"I don't believe the idiot and..." As Daphne paused I jumped in..."Right, did Dumbledore go pick him up at his island and tell him where we were? And if so why? AND, Why didn't Dumbledore just send the 'Order' here to snatch us up?"

We finally gave up our questions without answers as Dobby had produced and was serving up a fantastic meal. We decided on a good meal rather than heartburn discussing Dumbledore's plans.

/Scene Break/

We arose early to a fantastic breakfast complements of Dobby and decided to see what we had missed over the last six months. With glamor charms in place we entered Hogsmeade village which was quite and appeared almost deserted. I popped us to Diagon Alley to find it also deserted of its normal traffic.

"Well Daphne, are you ready to aggravate the citizens?" I laughed.

"So what Marauder type prank are you going to expose the innocent civilians to this day?"

"What would you think if we suddenly went to the Leakey Cauldron and ordered a butterbeer and made sure everyone knew that Harry Potter was there for a quick drink."

"Who are you attempting to aggravate, Dumbledore, Voldemort, or perhaps the Ministry?

"Well we have been away for six months and I thought by the time any of them showed up we could be elsewhere."

"Yes a visit to my parents would round out the day." Daphne smirked.

/Scene Break/

I sent Hedwig with a letter to Aunt Mini to avoid Diagon Alley for next couple of days. Of course we had mentioned that to Daphne's parents on our visit that day.

My reasoning was that everyone would be trying to find Harry Potter. While I was sure the Dark Lord might show up in the Alley and that might bring more Aurors than people. My problem was how to make him show up alone so that the two of us could dance.

Our visit to the Leakey Cauldron had brought Hermione, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, a number of Death Eaters and of course the Ministry of Magic and more Aurors. We weren't counting Rita Skeeter from the Daily Profit and a bunch of normal people with a Death Wish but no Dark Lord.

"So there doesn't appear to be any other choices." I just shook my head.

"Dumbeldore just about has everybody who hates you or knows you chasing after us. And I'm beginning to worry that he's going to involve my parents or my sister."

"Dumbledore is becoming more of a problem than Voldemort. At least Voldemort doesn't have access to all these people that can show up in public like Dumbledore can send."

"Harry, that's why we have to go back to school. I'm worried that Dumbledore's next plan would take some of our friends or family hostage to force us back."

We made several trips to various magical communities hoping that we could shake Voldemort loose from his followers and that our followers would quit following. I was wondering if I would ever get Voldemort on a one to one face off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Are my Wards holding

.

The height of summer was now upon us and Daphne insisted that we have some sun and a bit of time for ourselves. That brought us to Woolacombe beach and The Rock Hotel. The typically English hotel presented the red painted facade with protruding windows, our room was most utilitarian. It was most comfortable as a get away with the beach a stone throw away.

I know that I will still in my old age attempt to understand my absolute lust for seeing Daphne in a bikini. Damn she is hot!

I guess in the end all fun must be put aside and we return to our apartment in Knockturn alley. In our trip to Gringotts Knifethruster informed us of the continual raids the Death Eaters had been conducting in our absence. This of course gave me incentive to work on my wards and some spells that I wanted to add into the wards. Gringotts and our lawyers were negotiating our return with the Ministry and had gotten Dumbledore involved knowing his pull at the Ministry.

/Scene Break/

There was a delay in getting declared legal and returning to Hogwarts. The new Minister wanted control over "The Punk Kid" or he was going to slap him in a Ministry holding spell until Potter had to fight the Dark Lord. So that had to be sorted out.

"Harry it should be a Hogsmeade village weekend for those in Hogwarts. Let's stop by and say hello to our friends."

"Of course dear." I thought I was sounding like an old married fart.

That Saturday would be etched in history. While it was indeed a weekend for the Hogwarts students to enjoy themselves it was also a time for perverted Death Eaters and their leader to revel in death and destruction and the taking of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort had learned of Potters return and where else would Potter hide but under Dumbledore's protection. Dumbledore had already leaked that the Potters would be attending school this year.

We just arrived in Hogsmeade village when I was on my knees hearing multiple people in my head. I heard, "Harry what's wrong are you all right?" Daphne screamed. BUT I also heard something that I heard when Daphne and I first stepped on Hogwarts grounds. BUT now it was crystal clear…" Lord of Hogwarts you must assist! The current holder of the wards will not help." Of course I fully understood all this with this voice in my head and Daphne screaming at me as if I was if I was in pain. Yea right!

I wasn't sure if I said this out loud or just in my head, but I asked, "Yes, OK, what do I do?"

"Take control the wards and activate them!"

Right, that fully explained everything! "What the hell are you talking about and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You must control the wards to protect Hogwarts! The attackers are approaching!"

"Fine, I accept control of the wards of Hogwarts. Activate the wards to protect Hogwarts from the approaching attackers." I was thinking, I just wanted the noise in my head gone and it suddenly disappeared. I had no idea if anything was happening except I did feel that Hogwarts was now happy.

As I regained my feet, "Daphne you are not going to believe..."

"All students are to return to Hogwarts! Hogsmeade village is being attacked! All students are to return to Hogwarts immediately!" It appeared Hogwarts could also now be heard with a great amount of volumn.

This of course brought about panic in the streets. As we watched the students streaming back to Hogwarts I noticed a lack of Slytherin students returning from the village as there seemed to be no Slytherin robes in the village.

Several pops sound down the street as Voldemort and a half dozen of his followers arrived in the village.

"I must say this is my lucky day. However you Harry Potter will soon be joining your parents while my main forces take Hogwarts. Now how should you die? Slow and painful or should I be merciful and make it quick?"

"I shall die of old age Tom, you present no problems on that count. You shall not stop my very long life."

The monologue that normally proceeded his cursing of me was interrupted by me sending a simple tickling charm with color added.

I wasn't sure if he really embarrassed himself by putting up a shield. I wanted him laughing and talking how incompetent I was and how great he is as I was weaving a bit of elf magic in the area. He was thankfully not going to end this quickly. Besides tossing irrelevant spells at Voldemort I was holding an illusion spell so he would not notice the other spells I was controlling as he continued with his normal, "You shall die most horribly...and..."

I just finished when he sent his first dangerous curse toward me, which I dodged based on its purple color, as I was certain he wasn't returning a tickling charm.

"Hey Tommy! You missed me, are you sure you don't need glasses?"

Elf magic did not show different colors as their magic sped from the castor. A Wizard's stunning spell usually showed as a red stream as it sped to stunt its victim. This fact was going to be manipulated by me and hopefully to my favor. That is if all the spells I was weaving didn't crash and burn.

I had no intention of stunning or cursing the idiot; I was directing, a now invisible large cauldron, that had stood in front of the Cauldron shop. I was having it expand and rise high into the sky over where Voldemort was standing. He was busy swatting away my simple spells and hopefully didn't notice my other activities. I was sending tickling charms etc. that I had attached a color to so they were visible, and hopefully a distraction.

"Hey Tommy! How did it feel when daddy cuddled you in his strong Muggle arms?"

As I expected Tom would not wait long and "THE" green killing curses erupted from his wand, one right after another.

The next part was a bit tricky. As I popped to the right to avoid one the green killing curse I sent red colored stunning curse at Tom's chest. Leaping further to my right and rolling to my feet I followed up with an elf colorless stunner to his legs. I release my control over the cauldron. I dodged to my right as another killing curse sizzled by my head.

Tom was now into undoing my colorless elf stunning spell which all-powerful wizards could accomplish. While he was doing this I threw more colored spells at him. Tom was now really pissed off at me and was concentrating on delivering a killing curse on my person, now, without further talk as I was nothing more than an irritation. His undivided attention was crucial in the next few seconds. He must not notice the falling cauldron until the last second.

The cauldron was not to hit him on the head but to encase him. Again I sent several spells at him there were colored along with a colorless stunner. He was laughing as he used his hand to bat away the colored spells rather than to erect a shield, my colorless stunner hit him once again. In the last second Tom realize the cauldron's falling down on him and that was the final distraction I needed. I got my elf magic on Tom with a full elf Body-Bind Curse. Of course the very tall Tom and the not so deep cauldron did thump Tom soundly. As soon as it did I waved a 'Sigillum Perficio' on the mouth of the cauldron. Tom was now sealed in an air tight iron ball. I was now rushing to send as many wards and spells that I had been working on at the iron ball. The most important ones was a stop him from dismissing the iron ball or doing something like an 'apperatrion' or a portkey departure. I finally used the shrinking charm to shrink the iron ball down to half its size. By this time I figured Tom was gelatin but I did not want his wrath to escape this time so I applied my Wards. After using a lightweight charm I finally stopped to catch my breath. Nonetheless I had plans for this little ball of iron.

/Scene Break/

Daphne had been throwing curses from both her wand and her focus ring and had been helped out by a couple of shopkeepers and the arrival of a couple of Aurors. I told Dobby to move the iron ball to our apartment when I suddenly realized there was a battle going on around Hogwarts. It turned out that it was not much of a battle as a slaughter.

Hogwarts had wards that had hundreds of years of reinforcement with student magic. However no one could see that Hogwarts was a humongous pile of magic and defensive weaponry but it was. A Death Eater could blast a suit of armor to pieces but when it magically reformed how could you win? Blast it again?

Giants were very strong but even they shied away from boiling oil pouring off the parapets onto their bodies. In the end it was Hogwarts one, bad guys zero.

Now came all the important people asking and demanding and wanting to be in the spotlight. There was many that saw the battle between myself and Riddle and then those that were never there and swore that they were part of the battle. It was funny that most didn't have a glimmer of what had taken place.

"Harry when should we start cursing these idiots? Daphne asked.

"Because regardless what we do it will not make much difference. We would report the truth as best we know it but in the end I will lie and say that had destroyed the iron ball which contained Voldemort. I don't doubt that there will be those who were not actually there and will dispute the destruction of Riddle or the iron ball."

"But..."

"Daphne, let's get through the inquisition that's bound to happen and I will give you my two cents once they all quit taking credit."

The Ministry was in turmoil as everybody had questions and demanded answers as to how I had done in He-who-must-not be-named, after all everybody was there and saw it happen. So after much argument they formed a committee which asked a gazillion stupid questions. After they all had assured themselves that they could take credit we were allowed to leave.

As we entered the Ministries atrium heading for the 'Floe', "All right Harry now that all of the yelling and screaming has died down what is really going on?"

"Well Daphne it's going to end up being what you wish to do in our lives. I would like to get out of England and go hide somewhere. I was thinking about America as we have the money and the language is not that foreign. What do you think?"

"So you don't want to stay here and become the Minister of Magic?" Daphne giggled.

"That's one of the things I'm afraid will happen. We have enough money so why put up with all these idiots when we can enjoy our lives."

"So what are we going to do about Riddle's other soul jars?"

"I thought about that a lot and I've come up with two basic ways of looking at those soul jars. My first theory is that the soul jars can take over a person if they stay in contact long enough. I seriously think there's a problem with that as I believe there is really a limit. Taking over and directing the body would only be the same as being a possessed inferi. But the new soul jar could fight its takeover because the persons original mind was there first and in charge. I'm an example of that, why couldn't the essence take control over me? I believe it would be an internal war within a soul jar with the essence losing. Even if Riddles spirit could take over what would he have? Rwanda Vail was not all that powerful but she could not be the powerful Voldemort that he used to be. So in desperation it made a mobile soul jar by sucking the life out of Rwanda Vail and called its constuct Tom Riddle. This is the first time I or Voldemort had to travel this path so who is the expert? I think the arrogant spirit was trying to leave its jar as it was loosing the battle of possession and in panic become the independent thing called Tom Riddle. However, I think the moment that Rwanda Vail died the spirit had nothing but a magic-less mobile form and would have evaporated or just fallen apart within a period of time. How long that would've been is the big question as our example Tom Riddle was sucked in the cauldron with baby Voldemort the Wrath. Again giving credit to Riddle for becoming a moble soul jar but in the end he did join with its original wrath and not the other way around."

"Harry I'm confused."

"I think the soul jars are just what they're supposed to be, anchors to the original person. I have no reason to understand any of this but I believe the wrath was the original Riddle and he doesn't need to join with one of his soul jars. Remember that he went for a ritual to build a body rather than trying to joining back with one of the soul jars. I think the soul jars are just an anchor for the original essence.

"So you think the original essence or wrath will return?"

"Yes and no. My spells are not eternal and if the ball falls in the wrong hands they could always be a ritual which might include one of the hidden soul jars. No I believe that the original Riddle could come back sooner or later so I have a plan."

"So you're planning on telling your beautiful and gorgeous wife what that plan is, Mr. Potter?"

"I think that after fifteen years the soul jars mostly have not been found so if we get rid of the original Riddle everything should be fine for the next couple of centuries. Even if it's not, who can say, must we handle the problem if some idiot can't handled a soul jar? I am not the worlds savior"

"So we disposed of Riddle original wrath and we disappear to lead our lives?"

"That's the idea my dear."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well actually I was thinking that we could do it together."

"Avada Kedavra" was the last thing I heard before the lights went out.

/Scene Break/

When consciousness returned to me I realized I was sitting in a comfortable chair and then I made the mistake of opening my eyes. I don't care that the room looked like, it was that tall cloaked figure standing there all in black with a scythe. It was out of my mouth before I realized it, "Oh shit!"

My attention was drawn to another person in the room that I had not previously noticed, he was dressed in a toga. He was laughing and said, "Sorry but it's always fun as they always seem to focus in on you Death."

My attention swung to a female who looked old like Methuselah but somehow I got the impression that she didn't look her real older age. "You do know that you're probably terrifying the child." She growled.

There was a Veela looking Angel present, with large wings, this only told me that I was not in Kansas or Piccadilly Square. "

That's when a impressive looking person entered the room wearing a Muggle business suit. Everyone in the room backed away with a half bow. I figured the organ grinder was about ready to play with his monkey, me.

"We are not happy! Stated the individual dressed in the business suit as the others in the room backed away from him a bit more.

I'm not really sure where it came from but I was angered and generally pissed. Hell I realized I was dead but here some things were laughing at me and another one saying he was not happy?

"Why don't you comedians just tell me where you're going sending me? I can imagine it can be anywhere worse that I've been exposed to in my life.

The men in the business suit chuckled and then answered, "You're going to go back and live it all over again Harry Potter." The tone reminded me of Voldemort as he told me I was going to suffer. The entity in the business suit then said, "Leave us!" This sent everyone else in the room to the nearest exit.

"Harry Potter our latest arrival and newest problem, what shall we do with you?"

I almost broke into uncontrollable laughter. Someone who tells Death and an angel to get lost is asking me?

"You're a right card you are. I would ask that my bond-mate Daphne and I live forever in a land far removed from England and my fame."

The man in the business suit actually chuckled, "I would like to show you what would have taken place long into your future had not Albus Dumbledore sent that killing curse into your back.

One entire wall of this stone room turned into something similar to a cinema movie screen and I saw…

/Scene Break to the lost future/

"Ladies and gentlemen! If I could have your attention, please! Thank you! I am Lord Harry Tiberius Potter, the great grandson of the Lord Harry James Potter or as you knew him, The Boy Who Lived!"

The descendent smiled as he watched the reaction of the British magical's that had been invited; it appeared the legend had lived on in myths and legends of that time.

"My grandfather felt that I should finally put closure to how the infamous Lord Voldemort…" The current Lord Potter apparently couldn't help but laugh at the reaction, after all these years, to that stupid name. "Harry and Daphne who lived to be hundred and eighty years old had two sons and a daughter and each of them had two offspring. I had been lucky to be born the oldest of the oldest and am now Lord Potter. I've been fortunate to know my grandfather and to have received training from the original Harry Potter. He had been quite accurate describing the British magical community and asked, that if anyone still cared, that I present this information to the press on this day in this year." After a pause he continued...

"Your Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter, do any of you know what happened to the Dark Lord?"

One in the crowd raises his hand and said, "It is factually recorded that Harry Potter encased the Dark Lord in a metal ball."

"Indeed, but factually where did the metal ball go to or end up?" I wondered if anybody had ever asked that question.

One of the attendees jumped up, "Are you telling me that you know?"

"Dobby"

POP

"Yes grandson of the great and kind Harry Potter, yus called?"

"Yes Dobby, could you tell the people here what happened to the metal ball that the great Harry Potter made containing the Dark Lord?"

Yes grandson of the great Harry Potter. The great Harry Potter told Dobby to take the iron ball to great Harry Potter's quarters." With that Dobby popped away.

"Wait! Are you telling us that he never destroyed that iron ball? Or you telling us that, that iron ball still exists?

After a nod he stated, "Ladies and gentlemen we shall continue this but I feel we all need a little break for refreshment. Please step into the next room for a bit of refreshments." He turned and hurriedly exited the room that had erupted in shouts .

As I continued to watch the screen I wondered what was so important about this day in the future or better yet what was the date. "As he entered the new room I could hear him say, in a whisper to himself, as he disappeared under an invisibility cloak, "This is so much fun! I hope grandfather is looking down on this".

Later after refreshments... He reappeared from under the cloak and called the meeting to order and asked, "Now that we have all dispatched your owls are we already to hear what actually happened?"

"I was born and raised in the Wild West, as grandfather called it, and hearing some of his tales of magical England was somewhat unbelievable." I figured my future self had predicted that by now a special edition the Daily Profit would be currently in the process of being sent out and most likely would contain wild tales of Voldemort's return. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know Harry Potter had encased the Dark Lord into an iron ball. What you don't know is that after Dobby delivered the iron ball to my grandfather's..."

It was quite amusing that these reporters erupted into numerous shouted questions rather than just listen to what actually happened. Finally after they were finished shouting questions but received no answers...

"I see that I now have your attention so once again so I will continue. My godfather and godmother believed that the half blood Riddle could return even though soundly defeated by my grandfather. My grandfather actually continued his training with the American Aurors just in case he was wrong in his theories. My grandfather had devised a plan which took place shortly after the Dark Lord had been encased in the iron ball."

He stopped and took a drink of wine as he appeared to really be enjoying this. "My grandfather knew that the wrath could escape, sooner or later, as his spells were not eternal."

It didn't take the reporters long to add two and two come up with five. It was evident that some felt that the wrath had already escaped or would soon escape since Harry Potter's spells were not eternal. The din of shouts and questions finally subsided.

"My grandparents then slipped to a place in Florida called Cape Canaveral and use magic to use a Muggle device called Spartan."

"How can a Muggle thing affect the Dark Lord?" One reporter shouted.

"Well the Muggle thing is called the Spartan rocket and has the power to launch itself off this world into space. My grandfather and grandmother used the lightweight charm and placed the iron ball into this rocket. This rocket is still heading away from Earth at a fantastic speed and if the Dark Lord ever gets out of his steel ball he will find himself lost in space."

Before anyone could ask anything more he declared, "Meeting adjourned".

The image on the wall disappeared as did my feelings of seeing my great-grandson.

"What does all this mean?" The words slipped out as I was asking myself. "What does all this mean?"

"Albus Dumbledore sending the killing curse at you producing a downfall and the end of the dimension that you just came from".

I was not sure which question I was going to ask of the multiple ones were racing through my brain. But before…

"You will be sent to a dimension where the young Harry Potter will be killed by his so-called family whether you arrive there or not. Presently we can not give you help with foreknowledge but…Make this dimension better than where you came from…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – – Fun, Fun, until the Goblins take the Dursley's away

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away. Maybe?

All I could say is that it will never happened for I will make sure it doesn't happen. However I'm already getting ahead of myself. I am but six years old and didn't know any better but then again this freak of number 4 Privet Dr. wasn't supposed to know anything or be anything. I have been told that enough times that I was beginning to believe it as the honest truth. This day my relatives went off to visit Vernon's sister. They of course locked me in my cupboard under the stairs as I wasn't supposed to enjoy other people's happiness. I had long ago figured out the locks on the cupboards door using a paperclip or two, for should I have not, I would've long ago starved to death. I cannot tell you the joy of being able to run free and have no chores. Later I would find some canned goods in the larder that they would not miss and have a full stomach this evening.

This of course was the start but the rest of the day is extremely hard to put into words even in my own new mind. I was running, I wasn't allowed to, so I was running and enjoying it tremendously. That's when I tripped and went headfirst into the stairs banister. Whether it was striking the scar on my forehead or some other strange occurrence, I can only say, at that minute my body got zapped. I then remember the man in the business suit. Even when I realized that I received almost seventeen years of memories in an instant, it still doesn't explain anything. I am missing something!

To say that I am a six-year-old kid with two sets of memories is not correct, to say I receive seventeen years of memory which took over the younger body is also incorrect. I was just me continuing in my life but I could see what tomorrow was going to bring and the life that I was supposed to live. I just knew it was my life as the one and only Harry Potter. All of these memories are me, just one continual flow. I was now 17-year-old Harry Potter in a six-year-old body. I did not like what I knew was about to happen in my future. For instance when my family returned I remembered exactly what they were going to say and where I was going to be hit, to hard this time, then I remember Daphne. The sadness was almost overwhelming. I also knew all of the days of pain I would endure before my body gave up entirely. It was nice of the guy in the business suit to let that last memory lay around. I also knew this was not going to continue no way, no when, it ends now, period. I knew I had two options, one was to kill the Dursley family and the other was to runaway. The only one I could rely on in my future was me and I wanted those carefree days all children are given, this time I was going to avoid manipulating old men, killers and psychotic Dark Lord's.

I knew how to POP so I did and found that Diagon alley was there and so were the Goblins. I was lucky to be able to empty what they called my school trust vault. The Goblins converted to pounds and they put most of that into a local bank and gave me a credit card and a handful of English pounds.

I knew that the Goblins didn't care, as long as there was money involved, they would find a way to get all they could from you. It was not overly expensive to have them officially change my name as they converted all my vaults to my new legal and official name. They were my family vaults regardless of the age of majority access restrictions or my current legal name. They also gave me a listing of all the magical streets in America that had a Gringotts bank and that was their free gift to their new named account holder.

I would need the list of banks because next year my trust fault would refill full of beautiful Goblin money. Knowing my actions today would lead me to being safe or as in the past dead so I made a deal with the Goblins. For every Tom Riddle soul jar that the Goblins found they would receive a set price, payment due when I turned seventeen. The Goblins thought they were cute by putting in the fine print that they could confiscate my entire vault if I failed to pay. If I was dead by then I don't think I would really care.

As I stepped out of the bank I suddenly remembered Hedwig and sure enough she sat there in the shop. This time she would not perish from a stray killing curse. Of course I also planned not to die at the age of… I wasn't sure… at the hands of Dumbledore. I told her she could disappear here in England as I was not about ready to leave her locked in a cage in a pet shop she had been to good a friend. Now she was free and it was my turn to disappear in this dimension.

/Scene Break/

Five years later..."Albus we got a problem, all of Harry Potter's letters are being delivered but are not being opened." Professor McGonagall stated as she stared daggers at the headmaster. Her uttered words years ago were still rang fresh in her mind, "They're the worst type of Muggles."

"Tell Hagrid to pick up Harry, I don't think this is something that you need to take care of Minerva." Dumbledore was lucky he did not hear Professor McGonagall's muttered words as she exited his office.

/Scene Break/

The next day..." I told you that they were the worst possible Muggles. Hagrid is reporting that Harry Potter ran away five years ago and his loving relatives haven't even reported it to the local police. The idiots have been burning our letters as fast as we send them." Professor McGonagall was slightly upset, "What super plan you have now, Albus?" Professor McGonagall was seriously regretting not following through on her first impulse to snatch up the bundle on the Dursley's front door all those many years ago.

Dumbledore was stunned, this is not supposed to happen, he had plans, there were schemes but without Harry Potter everything was ash.

At first owls were dispatched but returned unable to locate Harry James Potter. The next step was to reconvene the Order of the Phoenix to conduct a massive physical search until Harry was found.

/Scene Break/

"I got a Goblin on my side and he is reporting that Harry James Potter does not exist nor are there any vaults under the Potter name." Mad-Eye Moody reported after successfully bribing a grinning Goblin. The information was obtained for an exorbitant amount of Galleons.

"That's impossible, the Potter's have had vaults in Gringotts since Merlin and an eleven-year-old cannot disappear this way. Keep the troops looking, we have got to find him." Albus Dumbledore now foresaw his plans all going up in smoke and falling into a pile of ash. Albus was now in heap big dragon dung as that last bribe emptied the Orders operational fund.

Of course they did not realize that Harry had been a seventeen-year-old that had been running around in a six-year-old body. Harry knew how to POP as well as use the elf disillusionment charm. Harry had left Gringotts and easily snuck onto a Muggle aircraft heading to New York, he even found an empty seat for the entire trip. Hiding on transport trucks heading down the coast was easily accomplished. Harry did find that he had lost his elemental capabilities for some reason.

/Scene Break/

I was enjoying all the fast food places but being a six-year-old I did a lot of sleeping in people's back yard porches. At my age attempting to rent a hotel room was impossible. Sleeping as a Phoenix in the trees was really the pits. In the State of Florida it was the rainy season.

Of course I had to get cocky and started doing some blind POPing. Since I didn't know the area I soon found troubles. Florida is a rural area so I really wasn't worried until I POPed into the front of a speeding bus in a little hick town. They tell me I died in the hospital. After the plastic surgery I don't recognize myself in the mirror but I think I look a whole bunch better; even that stupid scar is gone.

That stupid scar apparently dumped a lot more memories, in fact a lifetime of memories of someone I very well remembered called Tom M. Riddle into my brain. These memories were not me and as I sorted through them, I was lucky the hospital felt that I was reacting to my near death experience. To say, as a minimum, I had violent reactions too many of the horrible memories. But there seemed to be a safety valve and as I ran across tortures, murder, rapes and other despicable things it was almost like putting them in the toilet and flushing them away. I did find many spells and curses that my 17-year-old self recognized as things to be saved and practiced later. Sometimes I think my mind had long ago gone around the twist but I still knew I had to stay away from the life that I had previously led.

The downside was my violent reactions to all these new memories which started several programs of hospital therapy. One was a daily exercise program which I have kept doing and of course the many visits to a psychiatrist. My knapsack survived the incident and followed me where I now have a bed in an orphanage. Hedwig had taken the long way around in flying to America and had showed up a number of months later. I can't tell you how happy that made me; my old friend was once again my companion.

Now my luck is so constant that you can count on the unusual happening constantly.

"Harry there's a couple outside that would like to talk with you about adopting you." Mrs. Howard the orphanage matron motioned that I should follow her.

As old as I was I got adopted by a nice couple whose kid had died and tragically they couldn't have any more kids. Of course no one listens to an eight-year-old but I did tell them that I was weird and I had many dangers people looking for me so they should look elsewhere for a nice safe kid. They persisted as I was the right age and looked like there dead son and a bit later, after the adoption, I legally took their last name.

I again stepped into the weird world of Harry Potter when I telephoned the Ministry of Magic and asked where the local magical alley was located. I wasn't surprised; America was far ahead of England especially in using Muggle technology. I even found the local Ministry of Magic branch in the Muggle telephone book. That phone call started some more fun...

"Good afternoon I'm Stephen Sullivan might I speak with the young man who requested directions to a specific alley and was directed to the Wand pub?"

"That would be our son Harry. Maybe you could tell us why he was laughing for the rest of the day when he made that phone call." Alice asked the weird looking man.

"Well if I can have a moment of your time I believe that I can. You see only certain types of people that have the ability to contact us and it appears you son has that ability.

As it turned out there were no registered magicals in the town where I was living and the Ministry representative arriving at our house to provided information and making sure I was enrolled in the magical school which resided in another part of the state. I was nine years old after all and America had their rules about the age that magical training started in school.

My adopted parents John and Alice insist they call them by their first names. John was an avid fisherman and had his classic Thompson wood lap streak boat, with a 25 hp Johnson motor and trailer. We spent many days out fishing for Tarpon or just about anything else that would fit in a frying pan. John also had his crab nets and we were out on the flats looking for keyhole clams as often as possible.

At this was a rural area all the neighbors helped neighbors. John provided seafood to a lot of the neighbors, whose houses were miles down the road, as they in turn provided their delicacies. Some of the neighbors were actually quite interactive even though you might not see them for months at a time. Some were quail and pheasant shooters others were deer and out-of-state elk hunters. This of course extended to the farmers that produce corn and cabbages. Every so often we even got a slab of bear meat.

Alice was a typical stay home mom who liked tending her house and cooking very delicious meals for her two boys. Both of my parents were happily surprised when I turned out to be a magical child. While I happily fill their void I felt sorry for them as they were fooling themselves into believing that I was there long lost child, even if it was subconsciously being done. I would make sure that they never wanted for anything, as soon as I got on with my life, even if it was just with my being in their company for now.

/Time passes/

"Pete I can't believe it, is it real?" The team was changing out of their Quidditch robes in the locker room.

"You better believe it Harry, where the best and the greatest. That was the state champions we just destroyed." Pete was one of the chasers and the teams' captain. "Even Jeanette got her nose out of her books and was dancing with our victory."

/Scene Break/

America was a bit different than England, I was able to live at home and could even do magic as long as it was not in front of a non-magical person who knew nothing of magic. Of course the magical primary school was totally boring with all my memories, so after a bureaucratic fight they finally allowed me to take my OWL tests. After passing the tests and being so young, they made a big stink and put my picture in the papers and everything. It really didn't bother me as my name and my face were no longer recognizable as belonging to Harry Potter. Even my stupid hair now lay down as I wore it shoulder length. By fourteen I was already in my America's school equivalent to fifth year of Hogwarts and I was preparing to take my NEWTs. That's when my Harry Potter luck struck again.

It seemed the school had been offered the unique chance of entering into a multi-tournament hosted by Hogwarts the famous school in England. The school I attended had been invited to attend and by some weird circumstance my school was one of six schools selected to go to England and participate in the tournament.

"Hey Harry have you seen this book on England's tournaments?"

"No thank you Jeanette, I'm not interested in any of England's tournaments." Jeanette was the local bookworm that had attached herself to me as I was giving her a race for being a top student in every class.

"It says here that in one tournament every one of the contestants died. Why would the school even submit their name to participate in this stupid tournament?"

"I'm with you there Jeanette. Fighting dragons and Blast-Ended Skrewts, I'll leave that to those with a stupid death wish."

"Harry what is a Blast-Ended Skrewts?"

"Something I'm sure you'll meet if you ever go to England for their tournament." I'd made a slight error in mentioning them as they were one of Hagrid's little inventions.

That's all it took, and the word was around school that the tournament is a death trap but a couple of idiots volunteered to go and participate. That when I started getting pressure from the Headmaster, Mister Warrton. The headmaster had me in his office the very next day along with Jeanette and several more of the brainier students of the school.

"I'm not here to force anybody to go to England to participate in their tournament. I'd like you all to go and support our school; our school would look pretty pathetic if we only sent the three idiots that want to enter that tournament."

"Mister Warrton you don't sound like you're thrilled about this tournament, might I ask why?"

"Your correct Harry unfortunately our school board thought it would be a great honor."

It was against my better thoughts, what could go wrong; I wasn't going to enter the tournament. It was almost like a little voice in the back of my head saying, "Right stupid, whatever goes right when you stick your nose into a situation?" Then again there was another little voice saying wouldn't it be nice to see the old castle again? I told the voices to shut up when I started to think about seeing old friends because Draco Malfoy and his friendly Death-Munchers had popped into my thoughts.

John thought it was an excellent idea and signed the permission forms and before we knew it we where on an aircraft heading for chilly old England.

/Scene Break/

It's totally surprising what one can forget about old England's backward magical community. We landed at Heathrow international and I had just released Hedwig from her cage before we were hustled off to a special room.

"Harry, where is the nice school bus to drive to a secluded alley so we can reappear at Hogwarts?" Jeanette expected comfort in her travel.

No we got a rope that we had to grab which was a portkey which snatched us by our gut and threw us onto the floor as we got dumped at Hogwarts. Things only got different from that point.

While the rest my school was marveled at a lot of the ancient things at Hogwarts, I was threatening my little voices in my head with mass murder. The voice in my head said, it's great to see the old castle again? Aren't you happy to see your teachers again? I didn't think so as I thought back and Snape stormed into the hall. We of course were formally introduced in the Great Hall by Dumbledore and assigned dormitory space in House Gryffindor, then he instructed us to join the Gryffindor students at the Gryffindor table. The other schools were assigned to other houses.

"Harry, why are you sitting way down on this end of the table? Jeanette did remind me of Hermione in many instances. If Jeanette didn't have the answer to the why of something she would find the answer, Period.

"If you will have a seat here on my left I'll point out the different reasons." Jeanette sat down on my left and gave me a look that said I better start explaining.

"Let's just say that I have done some research and called in a few favors. By sitting on this end of the table I will be nowhere close to that redheaded garbage disposal unit called Ronald Weasley, please observe his eating habits."

"Geez Harry doesn't the teachers teach manners in this school?"

"Now I can't do much about this muck they call pumpkin juice but there is some orange juice somewhere on the table. I can however warn you that sitting at the teachers table are couple of people who you never want to look in the eye. The first is the headmasters sitting in his golden throne and the other is the greasy haired scowling man with the big nose. Look them in the eye and they can and will read your mind."

"Harry you kidding me?"

"No Jeanette I'm just beginning to start. You see those two redheaded kid sitting over there? Those are the Weasley twins but they are also known as the jokesters. If you ever eat anything they give you your libel to turn into some animal or other unwelcome form. This just highlight our table, I can't even begin to explain some of the other tables occupants philosophies."

"Where did you learn all of this Harry?"

"I know an individual who use to attend school here at Hogwarts. He was not very complementary about a number of people here such as the blonde zit with the excess hair gel. His father is one of those Death Eaters we hear about and he is also most likely a Death Eater himself or will become one in the future."

My day was finally made absolutely perfect as I found out that the dorm rooms had been expanded and that Ron Weasley, the snoring buzz saw, was going to be one of my roommates for the entire year. As we were unpacking in our new dorm...

"All right you lot, listen up! I'm Ron Weasley and I'm in charge of this room so what I say goes, is that clear?"

After the laughing subsided Hal, who is one of the linebackers on our football team, explain the facts of life to Ron Weasley. I was happy that I spent the extra money on my security trunk and that I knew a silencing charm for my bed curtains.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I did my normal exercise program and later at breakfast we received our class schedules, "Oh joy! We have the same classes with House Gryffindor." I grumbled to Jeanette who was again sitting on my left.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Harry, nice to meet you."

"Surely you have a last name? What subjects will you be taking while you're here? Do you have the same subjects in America? Jeanette started giggling.

"What's so funny we have not even been introduced yet..."

"See Jeanette what you can turn into if you keep your nose stuck in the book all the time." I knew this would set Hermione off in a rant but I just couldn't help myself.

"Well Mister no-last-name I rather enjoy books."

"Well if you insist you can call me by my full name whenever you should call on me, and that is Lord Harry William Patrick Slytherin, I'll drop all my Duke titles on you at a later date." Jeanette was snickering and was almost to the point of breaking out in full blown laughter.

"Liar! You can't be Lord Slytherin. The Dark Lord holds that title." Draco Malfoy had made an appearance with his two bully boys. How lucky can I be I thought?

"You mean that half blood jerk with the made up name? No if you asked the goblins they shall tell you his real name is Thomas Riddle, named after his Muggle father." While I was running off at the mouth I stood up and faced Draco just in time to watch him pull his wand… His bad luck I thought, as this was causing a bit of aggression from memories past to influence my now growing inner happiness.

I'm no kung fu expert but I have gone thru some classes not to mention seventeen years of experience that I had been awarded by crashing into the banister at Privet Drive. I was quite familiar with Draco and this whole pureblood English society. As usual Draco was holding his wand loosely so I was easily able to snatch it out of his hands and snap it in half.

As Draco froze in shock I rammed my left hand into Draco's throat enough to cause him breathing problems but I also proceeded to grasp him around that same neck with the same hand. I pushed him into Crabbe and said, "Here, hold this!" Crabbe not large on the brain department actually grabbed Draco while Goyle moved toward me to deliver a right roundabout type punch.

Goyle got a knife hand strike to the throat which sent him to the floor trying to breathe as I spun around giving Crabbe a solid kick to his kidney. Crabbe also found the floor attractive giving me a chance to grab Draco by the front of his robes before Draco was dragged down with Crabbe, "If you ever draw a wand on me again your father will have to look for another heir." I then gave him a good solid punch to the jaw freeing him to join his two fellow Slytherins. That's when the fun really started.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter –15 – Wading boots are required

.

My school's Headmaster accompanied me to the Hogwarts headmasters' office where I expected a couple of people to be waiting, that is if my memory of Dumbledore and company served me correctly. I had asked my Headmaster to let me handle the inquisition that we would encounter and with some quick explanations he agreed. I had outlined what I thought was probably going to take place after we entered Dumbledore's office.

"All right Harry I will act as a closed mouth witness as long as your suppositions hold true." Headmaster Warrton reluctantly stated.

Headmaster Dumbledore had Snape there displaying his happy loving self along with the stern Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall.

"Mister Johnson, thank you for coming. We seem to have some serious accusations as to what took place this morning." Dumbledore began...

"I want him prosecuted for an unprovoked attack on someone that is his superior and an heir of a prominent pureblood family..."

I interrupted Snape by asking Dumbledore, "And who might this jerk be, doesn't he know his lowly station in life as a half blood?" That got Snape almost to draw his wand but Dumbledore was able to calm him down with a stern look and a raised hand. Meanwhile my schools Headmaster just gave me a quick nod which I took as an approval to continue.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson but I must stress the seriousness of your unprovoked attack on one of our..."

I cut the headmaster off, "So that's how it's going to be, guilty without questioning, will it also be jail without trial? No I think I'll need your law-enforcement here for me to press charges for an assault on my person by that mouth running piece of shit Malfoy." That got them to yelling and screaming with a few threats peppered into the debacle debate of the day. In the end Dumbledore did his normal cover-up which I was sure would happen before I even entered the room. I didn't need to go official nor declare who I really was, at least not yet. My Headmaster apparently was still trying to absorb what he had seen and heard as we left Dumbledore's office. He was however doing a lot of headshaking as he apparently reviewed what had transpired.

/Scene Break/

I was already at the breakfast the next morning table when Jeanette plopped down on my left and asked, "What got into you yesterday morning and where did you disappear too, I couldn't fine you anywhere.?"

"The people here at Hogwarts are just normal people like you and I that we will find everywhere around the world. However, everywhere around the world you find bullies, ass kissers and wannabes. Other than my made up name yesterday morning I told the absolute truth and do you consider that enough to curse somebody? I spent a lot of time in Dumbledore's office arguing over Draco and why it was my fault." What I couldn't tell Jeanette was that I knew Draco would, in the end, turn out to be a Death Eater and enjoyed killing like all the Death Eaters.

"Oh, hi Pete."

"Harry I was just talking with some of the other Gryffindor and they want to put together a Quidditch match this afternoon. They say they have the best Quidditch team that this school has ever seen."

"Pete do you really want to embarrass the kids..."

"We heard that! You now have an official challenge; do you want to chicken out?" One of the Weasley twins stated before the garbage disposal Ron Weasley him joined in to make a few derogatory statements about our school and our low standing compared to England and himself.

Without answering them I turned to Pete, "Pete put it together even though half our teams will be our reserve players. "Jeanette got up with me as I headed for our first Potions class. The twins had to physically restrain Ron, he like Draco did not like to be ignored.

"You're really having fun pissing everybody off aren't you? What have you got planned for dinner, a riot?

"You know Jeanette that's a damn good idea, let me think about it for a bit." Jeanette was giggling but that still got me a slap to my arm. I knew Jeanette knew that this was not the normal me but then again I just couldn't help stirring the pot now that I was here at Hogwarts. I didn't even have to wait for dinner for a cauldron to explode.

I was sitting there in Snape's class smiling to myself and wondering what childish adult actions he is planning on taking. Snape is a first class bully and all he sees are kids to be shoved around, the weaker the better. I wonder how he would react if he knew I was almost seventeen when I finished off his Dark Lord. But then he would not show his true self, bullies rarely did. "Johnson! That will be 20 points for not paying attention in my class!"

"Take it up with my Headmaster."

"That will be another 20 points for cheek Johnson."

Oh well, I thought, if that's how he wanted to play at potion instructions, "Will you double the offer if I pay shipping and handling." All the American and Muggle born students understood that overused commercial line and a number of giggles could be heard across the room.

"Detention Johnson, a week I think."

"Sorry don't do those; do you have a better offer?" That's when Snape lost it and pulled his wand. For a second I was worried that I was in danger should he fire off one of the curses that could injure but I expected a different spell if my memory serves me right, and I was right. I watched his lips closely in that second and I was sure his lips moved to form the silent casting of the spell 'Legilimens'. Then I felt him enter my mind which I was happy to allow before clamp down on my shields and let my little beasties have a little fun with him. My American school had an optional class where you could learn meditation skills as well as Occlumency. Since Occlumency was properly taught I found myself to be quite skilled in the art.

All the students in the class saw was Snape screaming and rolling around on the ground. I released him just before he passed out and I then headed to find my Headmaster to find an active 'floe' and make a call.

/Scene Break/

"Madam Bones? I'm surprised to see you, I only requested an Auror to take an official statement." I was in fact surprised that the head of the DMLE showed up because of my complaint.

"When you reported that a professor at Hogwarts attempted to mind rape a student I couldn't help but come in person. My niece is also attending Hogwarts and that alone would have brought me here as a concerned parent."

"I have the memory here and while I'll admit to being a smart ass I do not believe that my actions justify his illegal actions." I extracted the memory of the early afternoon potion class and put it in Headmaster's Warrton's pensive for Madam Bones viewing. She kept the memory, called a couple of Aurors and Snape got a one way ticket to the holding cells at the Ministry of Magic. He had in reality violated a number of laws.

"Mister Johnson a word if you will." Headmaster Warrton caught me as I was leaving my last class for the day.

"Harry I wanted to warn you before we head down to your pickup Quidditch game with Gryffindor house. Dumbledore is ticked off about you causing his Potion Master to be arrested. Right now he's gone down to the Ministry but I don't want you in his office alone from now on, I am not happy with what I'm seeing in this so-called school."

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I assure you I'll be fine. I'll heed your warning but you need to expect to see a lot more weirdness during this year here at Hogwarts."

"What you talking about Harry?"

"All you have to do is look around to see that certain students are not challenged nor punished for outlandish behavior. You've just been involved in one of the more serious breaches of school etiquette. Favoritism runs rampant and at least two houses are just a spell away from open warfare. Would you allow your school to be run this way?"

"I see what you mean Harry but right now let's get down to your Quidditch game."

The Quidditch game was almost anti-climatic. Ron was a fair keeper, the Weasley twins were absolutely insane beaters while Ginny Weasley was exceptional little seeker. The chasers were indeed talented but alas the Gryffindor team could not stand up and lost 250/60. As the team member were shaking hands Ron Weasley charged up and overloaded his mouth, "The only way you won you slimy foreigner is because of your Firebolt broom. The least you can do is let the rest of us know what it feels like to fly a Firebolt."

"Are you nuts?" Pete yelled, "Do you think he's going to be crazy enough to let somebody fly it into a tree or the ground? Especially the way you're acting!"

Ron then went into an irate mode and attempted to attack Pete but was dragged off by his brothers.

/Scene Break/

At dinner Jeanette again sat on my left and asked, "So when does the fun start? I saw what you did to Snape in his class and don't try to deny it wasn't you. The rumors are that he has been carted off by the Ministry of Magic's 's police. That Weasley kid looked like he wanted to curse you after the game and the rumor mill says the Hogwarts Headmaster is ready to toss you off the Astronomy tower. So when does the riot start?"

My answer was delayed as the Great Hall's doors sprang open admitting Dumbledore and Snape both of whom look quite upset. They took their seats at the teachers table and proceeded to glare at me while I smiled back in return. Moments later I took action by slowly standing in a manner that allowed me to roll a number of marbles on the floor without being obvious. I then, in a very loud voice said, "Hay, Mad-Eye! Why do you have to drink that poly-juice portion from your flask at meal time? The smell is making me sick all the way over here at the Gryffindor table." I knew Mad-Eye was a phony from my memories and not from any smell that I was claiming to have smelled.

It took a bit before it registered with a lot of people. The two most quickest were MadEye a.k.a Crouch and Dumbledore who both leaped to their feet. Crouch was the first to react, 'Avada Kedavra' he cast directly at me which of course was the start of panic in the Great Hall. I transfigured several of the marbles into a marble wall which stopped the curse with an explosion which started dust flying and obscuring the area around me.

Crouch must have thought that I was done for because he spun and immediately threw the same curse at Dumbledore. Dumbledore first wave of his wand shoved the seated teachers out of the line of fire. His second wave transfigured a platter of chicken into a stone wall which intercepted Crouch's curse. Unfortunately for Crouch not everyone was frozen in fear and he was hit with several stunners before he could utter another curse. I turned to Jeanette with a grin and asked, "Is that a big enough to qualify as a riot my dear?"

/Scene Break/

Jeanette and many others couldn't believe that I had no more trouble through to Thanksgiving. Actually that's what they believed but what actually happened was something that I could never have imagined. It also wasn't in my various memories.

Everyone was just finishing up potions class where Snape spent most of his time glaring at me but was not causing me further troubles. Well no further serious troubles that would cause him more problems. His trial for attempted mind rape was set for over the summer vacation.

As usual some students were casually walking out of the classroom while others were rushing to get to their next class and then there was Draco Malfoy and his two goons. They come rushing out the potion class zipped by me and then proceeded to knock down a blonde girl wearing the ropes from Malfoy's own house, she was the spitting image of my Daphne. Being the gentleman, who I am not, I offered her my hand. I was confused as to why I felt I needed to offer my help to her and then to my utter surprise she accepted. I had another surprise as I grasped her hand as I felt something like a shock run up my arm. She shook her head as if she was dazed but then said, "I don't believe it!" While I was attempting to comprehend her outcry she got to her feet but rather than releasing my hand she started dragging me down the hall, "Come on we need to talk in private."

Being the new boy in town all I could tell was that she was a Slytherin, blonde hair with deep blue eyes and of course damn good-looking. Yes she looked like my Daphne but she didn't know me from Adam in this universe. Why she was dragging me off to an empty classroom was only one of many confusing questions rattling around in my skull. However, I thought, me boy, her good-looking girl, so I shut my mouth and let her have her way. Why not let her drag me to wherever she wanted? We entered into an empty classroom, she closed the door and spun around to me and said in a non-friendly voice, "You know what just happened don't you?"

"Sorry, I've not the foggiest, I assume you're about to tell me, right? By the way I'm Harry."

"I'm Daphne you duffus, let's take a seat as this may take a while. What do you know about marriage, marriage vows and bonds taken during marriage?"

It took me a minute to mentally scratch my head as to why she was talking about marriage, marriage bonds, especially since I just met her a few minutes ago. "Not much, people get married where they take marriage vows and some do special bonding rituals during the marriage ceremonies. Why do you ask?"

"Oh brother, let me guess your clueless and don't feel a thing?"

"Yes you could say that but could you explain what you're going on about? I really don't bite but I am confused why such a beautiful girl is yelling at me."

"You're right this is nonsense and putting it off is stupid. Besides there is one other bond that is a rather rare event and that's when two people's magic soul bond. There are all kinds of discussions about it as to how and why but that tingle or shock basically signifies we were already married Harry Potter or should I say Harry Kelly? You don't look like my Harry but I know you are. With a soul bond there is no such thing as 'till death do you part'. We'll need to get down to the Goblins to have them give us supporting documentation.

I probably looked like a fish out of water gasping my last breath. This was not in any of my memories; could any of this be for real? Then I asked myself, since it happened to me why couldn't it happen to Daphne? Was she also sent back to a previous life? But? "Did that mean you died since I last saw you?"

"Yes, Dumbledore wanted your vaults and I was kind of an obstacle so he arranged my accident. We will need to see the Goblins this weekend and if it's still a soul bond then will need to go talk with my parents. This bond will negate a marriage contract they made with another family's heir." She was doing all this as a matter of factual certainty. I decided to close my sagging jaw and ask a question or two as my heart was praying that this was all real.

"You think that there are any books in the library over soul bonding and returning after death?" This was all too surreal and I planned on looking up every aspect of what could go wrong. Still this was the life of Harry Potter and all the oddities that came with it.

"If not you can order some from the bookstore in Diagon Alley. By the way Harry what is your last name here in this dimension?"

"My legal name is Johnson but you have no idea the can of beans that this has opened up in our life here in this dimension. Once the Goblins document this information anyone else receiving my information will have to swear an oath on their magic. They must never repeat the information that we share. I know this doesn't make any sense but there it is. Oh! We will have to wait until after the first task is done in this tournament. You have to trust me on this because we definitely do not want to mix up anymore magic in this cauldron called my... Err... our lives." I wasn't sure if what I just said made any sense even to me.

Daphne just sat there looking confused. I was definitely not far behind but for a whole bunch of different reasons I was sure. It was almost like I was forgetting something. However I start explaining things from the beginning so hopefully it would make sense in the end.

/Scene Break/

We had not tried to hide so our being together had activated the schools rumor mill. It also became obvious that we are not welcome at any of the house tables but that was their problem. It was now the night that the fire was to light in the Goblet of Fire and announces the champions. Daphne was sitting with me and holding my hand.

The bond appeared to be dragging us closer and closer together, this made me a very happy camper, Daphne was a really loving person but being killed and reappearing somewhere else was not an everyday occurrence. As I sat there I was thinking it was strange that the Tri-wizard tournament had six schools competing. Further that I had been dragged halfway around the world just to find Daphne. I could just imagine all the problems they were going to have with six different dragons. Then I had an idea pop in my head that I knew couldn't be true. Dumbledore couldn't be trolling the world schools looking for Harry Potter or could he; there weren't that many magical schools in Europe and America. No, I was just being paranoid and all these different thoughts was giving me a headache.

"I wonder who the Goblet is going to select as the champion representing Hogwarts?" Daphne asked.

"Well I know it's not me because I didn't put my name and that stupid goblet. I still think they're insane for putting their names in that goblet and risking their lives for a few paltry galleons."

"Yeah right, Harry Johnson has tons of vaults in Gringotts just overflowing with galleons." My reply to Daphne was delayed...

The Goblet started spitting out names. I recognize Delacour, Krum, Diggory and Pete from my school. I had no idea who the other two student were or anything about their schools. I was just thinking about how paranoid I was when the stupid goblet again flamed and spit out Harry Potter's name. Daphne almost crushed my hand squeezing so hard.

The Hall went dead quiet and people start looking around as if Harry Potter was going to suddenly appear. There were no flashes of light and no pulls on my magic, my only reaction was trying not to break out in a full-blown belly laugh or a good old rebel yell. In both the Muggle and magical world I was no longer Harry Potter but of course there was the first task which would determined my and Harry Potter's fate.

/Scene Break/

I would've missed the first task altogether but Daphne dragged me into the stands to watch. In all honesty I was not interested in who got burnt or which Dragon stepped on who and who collected their golden egg first or the quickest. If I was correct Harry Potter had lost his magic for not participate in the tournament but I was not Harry Potter I was legally Harry Johnson. I was probably taking a big chance but I'd much rather be a Muggle and living a happy life than to be living under Dumbledore's directions facing Voldemort every year once again.

I am not happy attending this first task. My first thought is that with six dragons or maybe it's seven station around the school there was a good chance that one is going to get loose. Even if that doesn't happen I was not interested to go even as a spectator and watch someone get burned to death or maybe eaten by one of those monsters?

Finally the first task was over and I hadn't seen any flashes of light or tugs on my magic because I had not participated in the task. Lightning bolts striking me dead failed to appear and the sky remained a bright blue. On the way back to the castle I did a swish and flick with my finger and a pebble levitated into the air. I had a large grin on my face that evening at dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter –16 – It's for real

.

As I had promised Daphne, we headed off to Gringotts to get legal paperwork confirming the bond.

"Master Teller I need to talk with somebody in the higher levels of your bank just to ask what I need." This was one hell of a way to try to speak to the big boss of Gringotts. I had a new face, what was I supposed to say, I hi I'm Harry Potter and I want to speak to Ragnot because even here in Gringotts I change my name before I left.

"Wizard if this is not important you are likely to be fed to the dragons in the caverns. Do you still want to see someone of importance?"

"Yes Master teller this young lady and myself would appreciate that very much."

"Harry what are you doing, are you planning on getting us killed, that Goblin was not joking about feeding us to the dragons."

While Daphne was hissing in my ear we were led down several corridors to a very large and opulent room. We stood there waiting for a while before a heavily armored Ragnot strode into the room along with six nasty looking Goblin warriors. He sat behind the desk while his guards insured we would never get to him as they stationed themselves.

"I am Ragnot, Bank Manager of Gringotts, what brings you here to my office?"

"This is a fairly long story of a six-year-old who showed up here and requested a name change to Deutsche Monger. In America I had my name changed to Harry Johnson. What I need is to confirm a magical bonding between Daphne Greengrass and myself. If that's confirmed I'll need an inheritance test to confirm with you my original names and titles as last of line for a few houses. Then we need to straighten out this whole name and vault mess. As I've read it states that a magical bonding makes me an adult and I would have access to all my family vaults."

"Yes of course, and this would become quite lucrative for Gringotts should this be true. Are you ready to begin the testing Lord Potter?" I should not have been surprised that he had remembered with a name like Deutsche Monger.

"Yes Bank Manager Ragnot let the fun and games begin."

/Scene Break/

Daphne was no slouch she knew something big was going on, no not big, huge, but she could gain no inkling of its origin or outcome. She figured when the bank manager of Gringotts was that happy there must be a huge pile of gold in it for the bank. The tests were not that odorous, a drop of blood here or a bit of hair there and the Goblins could tell a lot about whom you were and what you could do, if not now but possibly in the future. If this bond was a fact a soul bond it could never be broken by anyone. This was for now and forever all we needed was the paperwork to convince the nay-sayers.

Daphne was not happy with the chuckle that came from the bank manager. In fact Daphne was confused at all the activity . Harry put a drop of blood on the parchment and Ragnot read the parchment. Then Ragnot asked for a strand of hair which he dropped into a goblet containing a potion and then put a drop of that on another parchment. Then he started scribbling on small pieces of parchment. Pushing a Rune on his desk other goblins appeared to which he showed or gave these parchments and soon there were dozens of Goblins racing in and out. All Ragnot said that was in English was, "My Lord, all names, lordships, and vaults have been restored. "Lady Potter let me be the first to congratulate you on your soul bond with the Lord Potter. Harry here are your house rings and vault keys. All names, lordships, and vaults have been restored. Gringotts thanks you for your business and should you have any questions about your accounts please feel free to ask for me as your account manager, investments from your vaults will start immeadiatly." Ragnot handed Harry a box that contained the rings and vault keys. Rings and vaults?

"Thank you Manager Ragnot it has been a pleasure. Daphne and I are going to find a nice quiet place for a very long discussion."

"Come on Daphne we have to find some places private and secure."

"If you wish we can 'floe' to my parents home. I'm sure father will allow us to have a room for a private discussion. Where you WILL tell me what's going on and then we can have another chat with my parents."

Daphne's parents did indeed provide us with a room and after I put up a number of silencing charm's I then turned to Daphne and asked her, "Daphne would you like to be Lady Slytherin, Black, Gryffindor, Potter, Kelly or Mrs. Johnson." I smiled as I knew I was going to get some kind of reaction.

"WHAT!"

"Would you like me to start from the beginning or would you like to pick a name first." I was kidding and knew Daphne was smart and any one of those names would have started multiple questions. For most of our past lives she knew me as Harry Kelly and later as Harry Potter but was interested in me only as Harry. Even I had never knew much of this until this life.

"You better start explaining yourself Harry."

And so I did from being locked in my cupboard under the stairs to offering my hand to good-looking blonde who had been knocked to the floor at Hogwarts. As you can imagine this was to be only a part of the day. Daphne then explained what she remembered of the time I departed our last life to when we had been rejoined in this life. Her after life briefing showed her a mass exodus by many English in the magic community. King Dumbledore took over magical England but ran into a large snag when he bumped in to the Queens military. Daphne had been caught in one of the battles and we were left with a cliffhanger as to how the last dimension ended.

Daphne's parents swore the secrecy oath willingly. I think they complied more in curiosity to find out what was causing the emotional turmoil in Daphne. They swore the oath of secrecy we gave a brief overview of what was going on and then came the big question.

"Daphne you do the honor to accompany me to the Yule ball?" I got me a slap to the arm and then the kiss to my cheek and chuckles from her parents. It made me so happy that I insisted that we set off to Diagon alley to pick our robes for the ball.

/Scene Break/

Releasing our full name and titles would turn into a real quagmire of politics and social events. The Paperwork was filled out and filed at the Ministry of Magic and would soon become available to the public if they cared to look for the information. The bond documentation only showed a bond between Harry Johnson and Daphne Greengrass Johnson. We both decided that we needed to leave our respective dormitories regardless of the new names so we would be requiring marriage quarters. The goblins had provided paperwork showing our bonding so that would get us marriage quarters automatically at Hogwarts. It wasn't like we were planning on doing much as we promised her parents to wait until after the public marriage ceremonies. While we agreed to all these demands we knew they weren't magical oaths.

/Scene Break/

I did not miss dorm life in our private quarters because of a couple other little problems like Ron Weasley who had been zapped when he tried to break into my trunk. He had a stupid excuse but he still tried to break into my trunk. That had answered the question as to where my candy and loose change was disappearing from my night stand in the dorm. Ron apparently was unhappy with his punishment and had sworn revenge for all to hear. Draco who of course held a grudge against me which he would probably transfer to include Daphne. Daphne also felt that he had been giving her the creeps over his constant attention. So moving into marriage quarters was the ideal answer to both of our problems. Luckily there was a guest room and I did not have to sleep on the couch.

Picking out a name became problematic. Daphne settled on being called Mrs. Johnson before the marriage but any other names and the marriage would only happen after we were back in America. This name hiding was because of my problems hiding from Dumbledore and England. All these title were now buried in the caverns of the Ministry archives and bureaucracy. The Black title was out because he was my godfather and he had left Harry Potter the Black title. The other title could be easily traced to Harry Potter. Slytherin would put her family on the dark side but was the least traceable. We agreed if it ever came to my having to declare a Lordship that I would declare myself to be Lord Slytherin. There was a possibility that no one would figure out that it was a title I had obtained by conquest. I was still trying to figure our how magic figured that out in this dimension. All we had to do is hold out till after the tournament was over and return to America as Mister and Mrs. Johnson. Right! Of course there always was the Harry Potter syndrome that was not being considered. Like some one of note had stated..."The best laid plans of mice and men".

/Scene Break/

I was doing some thinking while I watched Ron Weasley yelling at some student. Daphne and my relationship was not a big hit in either Gryffindor or Slytherin houses. Draco Malfoy suddenly took an unhealthy interest in Daphne but not the revengeful hate he had for me over our last encounter. Ron Weasley at a minimum disliked both Daphne and me as only a good bigot can.

"Daphne you have any idea why Ron Weasley is yelling at that guy?" I asked not knowing the individuals name although he did look familiar.

"Oh that's Adrian Brown he's the American champion representing the Salem Institute in America. Weasley has taken a dislike to him because Adrian is romantically interested in the Russian champion Aglaya Bogatyrvov. Oh! Look she's joining Adrian and she doesn't look happy."

"Err, Daphne that's a she?" Aglaya was the same height as Adrian with short dirty blonde hair but she was built like a tank with arms the size of a weightlifter. She looked strong enough to pick up Weasley and chuck him across the entire hall.

"Oh! That's a nice right cross!" Daphne giggled.

Aglaya had just decked Ron Weasley and it didn't look like he would get up any time too soon.

Anyway I was glad that all the champions were of age and had classes with the seventh years class schedules. So besides Ron and Draco I only had to deal with the boring classes. As there was no way to test out or skip classes so I was spending a lot of time in the Hogwarts library making copies of advanced books to study during my boring classes. There was always something to learn and the library books contained the majority of what was new.

/Scene Break/

While there was no reserve seats in the Great Hall most people sat at the same place at each meal. Jeanette always sat on my left and Daphne on my right but suddenly the girls had competition. Jeanette and I had hashed out a long time ago that we were like brother and sister even though we were kind of like an inseparable team. The competition for a seat next to me turned out to be from Fleur Delacour. Now while I could not recognize most of the people in the hall you just didn't miss Fleur Delacour. Ron Weasley was a running joke in that he couldn't get within ten feet of the French champion without stumbling and drooling on himself. This seating competition started just prior to when the families would show up to meet with the champions. There was one other pleasant side effect...

It had been a late night in the astronomy tower looking for Mars or whatever as I was currently in half-and-half land with a very pleasant dream currently in process. I was dreaming of long blonde hair strewn over my face and bare chest and there was even at least one soft breast pressing into my chest while an arm lay over the other side of my body. A soft leg was pushed against Harry Junior who was reacting to the hormonal dream. The dream body attached to me did a small movement alerting me that this was no dream and I had company. My eyes popped open to blonde hair.

"Daphne love, I'm not complaining but why are you here?"

"Mmmm."

"Daphne love." I really didn't want this to end. Present my brain was racing through a gazillion thoughts of when I had last bedded a girl and who, while my instincts... My instincts were interrupted by Daphne's mumbling in her sleep. "Mine you bitch!"

I chuckled as I figured that the bond and the seating competition was leading to a little bit of jealousy. Fortunately that line of thinking was interrupted.

"Do you always sleep in the nude Harry?" Daphne mumbled into my shoulder.

"But of course, do you care to join me permanently?"

"No Harry, but I do require you to move into the Master Suite and joined me. I've not been sleeping well recently but last night was an excellent nights sleep. I think our bond is demanding we pay more attention to each other."

"Well I can't see how I could argue with the bond now can I?" I was expecting a slap or a punch but instead I got to kiss to my cheek as Daphne exited the bed and left the room. Damn she even look good in her pajamas I mused.

/Scene Break/

Now with Fleur around all the time it only made for Ron and Draco to become more aggressive. So far this had only been yelling or threatening me for stealing Fleur in Ron's case or Daphne in Draco's. What really ticked me off was all this was done in front of teachers and in some cases in the Great Hall in front of Perfects, Professors and the Headmaster. Not a word was ever said over what was obviously inappropriate actions and speech.

On the day that the champions would meet with their family Fleur grabbed my hand and dragged me off to meet her parents. It must have been amusing to the Hall as Fleur dragged me with others attached. My other hand was being clutched by Daphne who had Jeanette's clutching her other hand. Fleur's reasoning for her constant presents with a bonded married couple was still a mystery. That was until my Harry Potter luck struck again.

"Mister Johnson, Fleur has been writing about you constantly and is a pleasure to meet you and your charming wife. I am Apolline and this is my husband Andre and our ten-year-old daughter Gabrielle"

"A pleasure Mrs. Delacour I am Harry and this is my wife Daphne." After all the handshaking was done Daphne kneeled down to talk with Gabrielle. While I was pretty much at a loss for words, I didn't have time to look overly stupid because seconds later..."CRAP!" Daphne exclaimed. This outcry was not part of normal conversation and of course drew everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry Harry but you need to take her hand." Daphne directed and of course I complied. I again got a same shock I got with Daphne, there was a new bond forming.

"Fabulous Mister Johnson, apparently Fleur was correct in her assessment, you are bonding with our daughter, shall we be off to see Gringotts?" Mrs. Delacour smiled. While my brain was in neutral I was dragged, pushed and lead to Gringotts.

"The main purpose for our visit to Gringotts is to obtain the bonding paperwork. I also had decided to set Ragnot loose on Voldemort's soul jars. Ragnot was more interested in how much the bank could make in galleons then any danger incurred with collecting the soul jars. I had finally came to a realization I now have family that needed protecting so my money it could go a long way to insure all our safety.

Ragnot got Galleons for the soul jar collection, Gabrielle was now referred to as Gabby got the appropriate bonding papers from Ragnot, Daphne got to move in with me because Gabby now got to occupy the guest room as Lady Gryffindor and I got confused...

"Daphne why are we all hiding as the Johnsons and yet you want Gabby to be known as Lady Gryffindor?"

"Its two fold. First it gives Andre political clout in England as his daughter is Lady Gryffindor and it also directs attention to France for those who are aware of the Harry Potter connection to that title."

Gabby would be known in public as Gabrielle Delacour the temporary ward of Mr. Johnson. Mister and Mrs. Delacour got to returned to France.

"Daphne isn't it odd, if not uncaring that they just dumped their ten year old daughter with a guy and just left?"

"Harry must I point our that with the bond you are more likely to cut your own head off then hurt anybody in the bond and the Delacours know that fact."

The next morning I found two girls in my bed and I went to put my foot down. "Daphne you take Gabby and explain the birds and the bees, I can't have a ten-year-old sleeping in my bed is just not proper."

"The birds and the bees?" Gabby asked while looking confused.

"Harry you're going to have to take and read a book on Veela as I suspect Gabby knows more about sex then both of us put together, it is just part of the Veela culture.

"Oi, having sex too early can cause a Veela to transform spontaneously during sex which is not good for the other partner. Once I can control my fire and my transformation then we can have all kinds of good fun."

My brain, with all that is crammed into it, is now getting a sex lecture from a ten-year-old; something was telling me there is something wrong here.

/Scene Break/

Fleur and Gabby were training in the Beauxbatons academies carriage, Daphne and I continued to attend our regular classes. First break we had we took Gabby down to get robes for the Yule ball. It's a shame that the ball is going to louse up Christmas but at least it stopped any arguments about which family's house Christmas would be celebrated. Then my brain overloaded when I thought about summer vacation. Visit any one of our three families for a week is no problems but I foresaw the entire summer being argued over who would stay for how long with which parent. And when I went back to school in Florida would Daphne and Gabby being coming with me? Sure I was going to test out on my NEWTs when I got back but then where did we go to Beauxbatons academy? The thought of the girls attending classes here without me didn't make me happy. I thought of one comedy team that once partially said, "Another fine mess you've gotten to me into, Harry Potter."

"I'm suggesting is that we all go see Ragnot, then have an ice cream or two and maybe go to down town London. Everybody's going to be so busy watching the champions that no one is going to miss the Johnson family."

"Can we visit some clothing stores while were in London?" Gabby asked while giving us the adorable little girls smile.

"Yes Harry I think that's an excellent idea, I think it's about time you got some respectable Muggle clothing." Daphne gave me one of those looks that said do not argue.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – – You've got to be joshing me

.

"So far it is doable? Not a problem Harry but it's going to cost you a ton of galleons." Ragnot laid a goblin grin on me, teeth and all.

"It will be worth the price and don't forget Ragnot I want to be there when it happens." After a nod from Ragnot I hustled the girls out for some ice cream after which the girls went wild.

The next time I open my mouth about shopping with two girls that were raised in families with money I just won't open my mouth. I'm use to thinking that a $500 suit was expensive and who would be crazy enough to purchase $2000.00 Armani suit? My two girls! Straight as an arrow they drag me to this place and they had me fitted for two Books Brothers suits, two lousy stinking suit, $14,000 each and I had a fit. No way were they going to get the keys to my vaults. As soon as I could I was going to see Ragnot about two trust vaults with a reasonable allowance deposited each month.

/Scene Break/

The Yule ball was fun in many varied ways...

Dumbledore stopped us in the hallway to say, "Mr. Johnson I have been informed that you are attempting to sign up two young ladies to accompany you to the ball. I'm afraid you'll be only able to accompany one person to the ball it is the rules." I wasn't even going to ask what he was trying to accomplish. Whether he just wanted a war of words with me or to start trouble between Gabby and Daphne I just smiled and said, "of course headmaster".

Then Dumbledore tried to stop Gabby's attendance because of her age, all his machinations were easily outmaneuvered, he had lost the war of words before he even said them.

The girls decided that the first dance would be with Gabby if for no other reason than to aggravate Dumbledore. In the entertainment section Ron and Draco decided to have their own personal dance of sorts...

As I started the next dance with Daphne I noticed Ron Weasley making a beeline across the dance floor to where Gabby was sitting. While I thought I best keep an eye on Weasley I noticed Malfoy charging onto the dance floor with his eyes apparently on Daphne and myself.

"Get out of my way you slimy snake!" The Yule ball heard over the music as the two bumped into each other on the dance floor.

"I don't yield to Blood Traders Weasel!

"Crawl back into the slimy pit you crawled out of before I curse you back to the Snake pit!"

This brought Professor Flitwick racing to the confrontation which also diverted Professor McGonagall away from the area that she was monitoring.

What exactly they were up to I couldn't say; it was obvious from the yelling Ron and Draco were preparing to curse each other. Draco's bodyguards twiddle dumb and twiddled dumber were moving in to stomp something called Weasel. Meanwhile the Weasley twins had arrived and were circling the combatants egging them on which caused Professor McGonagall to start marching toward the twins. This left the punch bowl unguarded and I noticed Lee Jordan empting a liquid into the punch bowl.

Seeing Lee Jordan punch bowl activities I warned the girl that punch was out for the rest of the evening. How the twins pulled it off I don't know, whether they had help, used sleight-of-hand or use poly-juice was anybody's guess. Draco pulled his wand which turned into a rubber chicken and then he turned into a ferret. Ron seeing Draco pull his wand also aimed his wand that turned into a chicken before Ron turned into a duck. That started the quaking duck chasing the ferret. Twiddle dumb and twiddled dumber each turned into two large yellow canaries. Professor McGonagall grabbed the twins while the other professors chased down the other animals and took them all from the hall. Since everything returned to normal everybody resume dancing eating snacks and drinking the punch. About twenty minutes later the hall was full of different colored canaries.

Daphne, Gabby and I dance the night away enjoying ourselves tremendously. As it turned late in the evening the girls and I turned in for the night.

/Scene Break/

Snape of course had given up ignoring me and was docked points at each class and was demanded detentions. Headmaster Warrton had seen more than enough of Hogwarts and wasn't buying any detentions between me and "The head of the perverts".

The DADA Professor that replaced the phony MadEye was pretty cool for being a retired Auror. He like to keep the class active and a lot of his activities spontaneous. Whether it was his mistake or my mistake the rumor mill in the school was buzzing over his teaching methods. It started the first class Professor Graham had which happened to be mine. The class suddenly had a Death Eater appearing in the classroom dressed in black robes and mask throwing spells. In the confusion no one realized that most of spells were low level hex's.

Not being privy to his little masquerade all I saw was a Death Eater and I started hurling spells and curses and erecting shields. Bright lights illuminated and whistled through the classroom as students were screaming or crying. Some tried to leave the classroom, others tried to hide under desks. Me I just had two thoughts in mind and that was to terminate the Death Eater but the other was to protect Daphne who had taken a position behind me and was hurling some nasty spells herself. The severity of the spells and curses had risen from simple stunners to more serious and dangerous spells. It seemed we had been doing this for about an hour when in fact it was only a few minutes. The next thing I knew was that Dumbledore was in the room which startled the Death Eater. I was able to hit the Death Eater with a stunner before Dumbledore immobilized the room. Professor Graham a.k.a. imitation Death Eater was now on the floor and not moving as was the rest of the room. Oh did the rumor mill hum over that for the rest of the day. This got Professor Graham, myself and Headmaster Warrton a trip to Dumbledore's office.

/Scene Break/

"Gabby you need to write your parents to come pick you up or get you a portkey back to France as they are going to try and use you as a hostage in the second task." That is if my memory's were serving me correctly.

"Harry they can't do that without your or Gabby's approval." Daphne huffed at the idea.

"I don't think Dumbledore really cares, all I know is they going to put her on the bottom of the lake as Fleur's hostage."

"That's insane Veela are fire creatures and will go insane if their underwater for a lengthy time." Daphne yelled.

Gabby wrote the letter and Hedwig hauled in a portkey a few days later with a letter inviting us all to France for the weekend of the second task. With England's cold weather behind us we got to enjoyed France's warmer weather for awile. The girls went shopping for things that they absolutely had to have and we all get better acquainted with the entire Delacour family.

/Scene Break/

"Harry where have you and your girls been, they been turning this school upside down looking for you three." Jeanette appeared upset with me most likely for not telling her that we were going to leave Hogwarts for the weekend.

"Just between you and me Jeanette we popped over to France for the weekend and believe me we did not miss this cold castle."

We just finished eating when my favorite Potion Master slithered up and sneered, "The headmaster wants you in his office immediately."

"Sure thing I'll head that way as soon as I find Headmaster Warrton."

"No you little brat, Dumbledore wants you in his office immediately and alone."

"Sorry, not happening, I have my instructions from Headmaster Warrton and I am in not to appear in your headmaster's office by myself, thank you very much."

Of course this did not sit right with the Potion Master as he grabbed my robe as if to drag me backwards to Dumbledore's office. Being slightly shorter than Snape I couldn't give him a good kick but I did give him a variance of the knife chop to his family jewels. He always left his robe open in the front so he could have his robes billow as he walked. This left the opening I needed to strike and strike hard. Either I didn't strike hard enough or maybe there was not enough male left to affect. It did however make him release my robe and he backed up a few steps. The idiot went for his wand.

He sent an orange curse toward me which I dodged to the right. Next curse he tried to whisper but I heard I heard the word 'Sectumsempra'. I levitated one of the heavy benches in front of the curse and saw it chewing up the wood quite effectively. I flung what was left of the bench at Snape and moved again to the right as a purple curse sailed by as I fired off a stunner. I had no idea what curses he was sending in my direction but the hall was full of students and I wasn't ready to lop off a students head with a misplace 'Diffindo' sent by me. Snape threw a yellow curse in my direction which I ducked under as I sent another stunner in his direction. My stunner hit Snape square in the chest which started me to chuckling as Snape had also received a stunner in the back from Jeanette, Daphne and Gabby.

"I wish to thank all the Professors here in the hall for your assistance. Would one of you please call a Auror as I wish to press assault charges against this slimeball."

"That we will Mister Johnson, I also have a few charges to lodge with the proper authorities." It seemed that Mister Warrton had entered the hall toward the end of my dual with Snape.

That's when the screaming erupted from several students on one side of the hall. It appears one of Snape's colorful curses had hit a student.

/Scene Break/

Headmaster Warrton was able to keep me informed of what was transpiring at the Ministry of Magic here in England. "Harry it appears that the headmaster Dumbledore is also the Chief Warlock of their Wizengamot. Your professor Snape is being held pending charges but with Dumbledore in charge of everything it's doubtful this will go anywhere. However I lodged a formal complaint through the American Embassy who will take the matter to the ICW. It appears that your Professor Snape will not be returning to Hogwarts until after the tournament is long finished, if ever. It appears that curse that injured the student was an extremely dark and dangerous curse."

"Thank you Headmaster that alleviates one problem around here but this stupid tournament is a long way from being over."

Dumbledore didn't have the time to call me to his office as he was spending a lot of his time trying to get Snape out of the Ministry's holding cells as well as find a new Potion Master to teach at Hogwarts. He apparently was also having a bit of a problem with the ICW people. This is all fine with me as it gave me more time to get into shape. Not that I was an out of shape fat slob but this body wasn't as fine tuned as it had been at seventeen. I would just have to build the muscles by pushing them to their limits, along with my eye and hand coordination could also be improved. The average wizard normally stood in one place and relied on a shield and their great casting abilities and soon found themselves defeated or dead. You had to be able to jump and roll and dodge while still throwing accurate curses and nasty spells at your enemy. My body was a long way from attaining that high standard so my training continued as did my frustrations.

As I was bored in the classrooms because of my capabilities but I was also frustrated all to hell and back again in the bedroom. At first I was going to put on some pajama bottoms and hibernate for the next five or ten years. The pajama bottoms got nix'ed by the girls in fact I think they destroyed them. Daphne was down to a large T-shirt as her sleeping attire but what could I do with a ten year old Gabby in the bed. The bond was drawing us together and causing us to love each other but in all honesty a ten-year-old female body was not driving normal males' hormones. At this moment Daphne's body had my hormones on full speed ahead but then what can I do with a ten-year-old in the same bed? I needed to pay equal time and attention to both girls but in this one area I was stymied and frustrated. "Quite".

Time marched on with homework and essays to write. I made a big production for each of the girl's birthdays. I took Daphne to a cinema in the afternoon then we had dinner at Gaucho Tower Bridge for some Argentine steak on the Southbank of London where I presented the birthday girl with jewelry. The surprise party with her friends and more presents finished the day. Gabby had a full day at the amusement park and then dinner with the birthday girl where she received her jewelry. Arranging Gabby's surprise party is a bit difficult as she was expecting one. Thank goodness for the elves. They had emptied her bedroom and made it into a party room where her friends and presents awaited.

/Scene Break/

To keep things interesting there was Ron's mental state. Fleur was constantly sitting with her sister who sat with Daphne, Jeanette and me at the Gryffindor table. In some mental hodgepodge of insanity Ron wanted to approach the Veela girls but was having problems with Daphne being the slimy Slytherin. Therefore they was mad at me.

"Harry do you think he's going to blow a gasket? The way he's attacking the food on his plate it looks like his food has insulted him by remaining on his plate." Fleur commented.

"It's a wonder he can find his mouth to stuff in all that food. He's been staring at you like you're going to be his next meal." Gabby giggled.

"Well Fleur and Gabby are not the only one getting all the attention at this table, take a peak at Malfoy. Does he realize I'm a married woman?" The girls gave Draco a nasty glare..

/Scene Break/

"I'm going to be enjoying this Hogsmeade village weekend." Daphne was commenting as the three of us were leaving our quarters and heading for the stairs.

"What? Is all the studying getting to you?" I kidded.

"No, it's just that I'm just about essayed out. I think I had it write another essay…"

"AAUGH! I've forgotten my purse! Why don't you two head for the carriages and I'll catch up in a minute." Gabby turned and raced back to our quarters.

"Come on Daphne let us go back. We are going to Hogsmeade together so we should stay together." We turned and retraced our steps to our quarters. My first impulse was to tell Gabby that I was going to pay for everything. But then I remembered that her little itty bitty purse had a bottomless expansion charm on it and probably had more things in it than my entire room.

As we turned into the hallway we saw Gabby struggling with Ron, apparently he was trying to molest her. Cursing him was the first thing I thought but I would probably also hit Gabby so I started running at them. The idiot was too involved with trying to rip off Gabby's robe and didn't notice my approach until I punched him on the side of the head. He let go of Gabby and fell on his butt but was immediately scrambling to his feet and drawing his wand.

Oh did I curse Ron before he got his wand out, I was yelling 'Furnunculus' and how the boils slowed him down, I yelled the 'Jelly-Brain Jinx' and 'Langlock' which stopped any further aggression on his part as he now lay on the floor. The problem was I was still mad and I was really trying not to kill him which was most appealing to me just then.

Daphne had run up to comfort Gabby so I was still contemplating why I shouldn't dissect Ron into itty bitty pieces when I heard Gabby shout "Reducio'. It appeared Gabby's wand was pointed at Ron's family jewels. Even in Ron's addled state his eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. While the curse missed it did send chips flying from the stone floor. Daphne redirected our anger by calmly casting 'Melofors' and Ron's head was encased in a pumpkin.

"So! Do we continue to Hogsmeade?" Hearing Gabby calmly say that pretty much relieved our tensions to snickers. We then got to call Madam Pomfrey to start the yelling and screaming.

Of course Headmaster Warrton called the DMLE which of course brought Madam Bones along with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

While Madam Pomfrey's was yelling that she did not have a Potion Master to brew the right potions. Dumbledore was trying to convince Madam Bones to return Snape to Hogwarts and for Ron to remain at Hogwarts under his and Madam Pomfrey care. He seemed to be worried about everybody except Gabby.

"Speaking of creepy do you girls get the feeling Dumbledore is highly interested in the male contestants as well as Snape."

"I think you're right Harry Aglaya was grumbling about how all the males were being called up to the Dumbledore's office for chats except her." This gave me something to laugh over as it also reminded me that Dumbledore was probably still on the prowl for Harry Potter.

Ron was sent to St. Mungo for his cure and currently resides in the Ministries Medical Criminal Ward. Apparently the different spells and jinxes were not compatible, so his stay was projected to be several weeks. Dumbledore was at the Ministry attempting to get Snape out and close on his heels was a screeching Molly Weasley. All in all it was a fun day and we even got to finally go to Hogsmeade village.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Birds of a feather

.

The weeks were pressing on when suddenly Draco decided that he, Crabbe and Goyle along with Warrington and Bletchley would snatch Daphne. While this would probably have worked as I was on the outside of the castle they had disregarded Gabby who was accompanying Daphne.

"Malfoy, all you're going to get is grief for the imbeciles you've assembled. We can see you're planning on some underhanded plan that's going to make you look a bigger fool than you are. Leave now or Harry is gonna make you dead meat for the spiders in the Forbidden Forest."

"Greengrass, your hero is nowhere around and I plan on you servicing me totally before I return you to your stupid hero."

Draco saw Daphne draw her wand but started laughing as he started his body binding curse. Unfortunately Draco found himself on fire from a ball of fire that struck him in the chest from Gabrielle. This of course started Crabbe and Goyle along with Warrington and Bletchley drawing their wands to sends spells at Daphne and Gabby. Unfortunately Gabby had already transformed into her winged avian form which was hurling balls of fire at the idiot's, she also used her claws quite effectively to shred robes and slash flesh. The five assailants lay moaning and bleeding on the cold stone floor as their blood streamed onto that same floor. Daphne was about to throw a stunner at Gabby to stop her when Gabby partially transformed back into her human form shouting, "Get me to the hospital wing immediately."

I had no idea why I suddenly had the feeling that I needed to be in the hospital wing like yesterday. I raced there hoping that that I would not find anything and this was just a stupid feeling.

"Hi Harry come to enjoy the fun?" Grimly joked Daphne as she pointed across the infirmary. A quick glance across the room showed at least eight beds that were occupied which was unusual. Most of Madam Pomfrey's patients walked in and walked out minutes later.

A privacy screen suddenly fell showing that Madam Pomfrey had her hands full. She was attempting to give a potion to a very agitated avian figure. The white wings were extended and moved enough to cause the white feathered creature to rise a bit above the bed. The reason that I was alarmed were the balls of fire the creature held her very sharp claw.

"Gabby apparently has reached maturity so you best watch out for her now as her hormones have been obviously released." Daphne stated in a very smug manner.

I have no idea why, but I approached the avian figure which I knew was Gabby, but I was not sure what she would do and a kiss from that beak would hurt like hell and what was Daphne going on about?

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the balls of fire disappeared and Gabby returned to her human form and leapt into my arms. That's when a real shock settled in somewhat freezing my poor brain. This morning Gabby had been about 5'2" and a bit chubby then again she was only eleven years old. What leapt into my arms was still 5'2" but had a blazing figure and boobies. I slightly noticed it because she was totally nude. Madam Pomfrey's peeled Gabby off of me, covered her in a hospital gown and forced a couple of potions into her. As my brain started to function I heard Daphne laughing.

I turned towards Daphne, "Do I have a feeling that people around me have been keeping secrets?"

Slowly Daphne quit laughing and answered," Harry you could've looked it up in the library, Veela are not totally human in the physical body nor in age classifications. Did you think she's awfully tall for eleven-year-old?"

"Err... But she's eleven, right?" I sputtered as eleven years old didn't have boobies like that.

"I think nature keeps males dumb for reason. Do you remember that Gabby said that sex too early causes a Veela to transform spontaneously during sex which is not good for the other partner? That's a defense mechanism that Veela have until maturity. They are innocent little girls until maturity, Gabby has matured and regardless of chronological age she is probably sitting equal to about a sixteen-year-old human female at this moment."

This just wasn't happening where was Voldemort? Him I knew, all this female stuff was scaring the hell out of me. Of course I had a girl in my twenty years of memory life but never a wife and now I had two gorgeous sexy wives. "HELP" my brain cried.

/Scene Break/

"Relax Harry you have turned all of this to the control of the Goblins." Ragnot stated in a very strong voice which suggested he really did have everything under control and handed me a pile of papers.

"So all you can tell me is that we will see what's going on and that the Goblins have it under control."

"Harry we are working hand-in-hand with the Department of Mysteries and we have it under control."

I was now in a heap of dudoo as both my wives were now demanded marriage ceremonies so they could consummate our marriage. Luckily I had a brilliant idea, well at least I thought so, so I made the suggestion. Both girls could coordinate with both families and we would end up with a joint wedding. What that would consist of I had no idea but it was better than saying, "yes dear" to their three gazillion suggestions and questions. I even opened each girl their own personal vault and I put a 10,000 galleon's in each vault refilling every six months. I further informed them that they could spend up to a 100,000 galleons on the wedding. They headed off suggesting ideas to each other on a myriad of subjects thankfully leaving me to quickly head in the other direction.

/Scene Break/

Tomorrow we would be taking the train to London and the Greengrass estate. My expectations of a peaceful time until then was interrupted as I again heard from the old goat, "Mister Johnson please report to my office immediately." I wondered what Dumbledore had under his pointy little Hat. So expecting the worst I notified Headmaster Warrton and picked up my valise full of goblin paperwork. You never knew with Dumbledore he could be ready to lay some earth shattering disaster in your lap or charge you with picking your nose during class time.

Oh! Dumbledore had the whole gang waiting in his office. There was the Minister of Magic, the Head of the DMLE and several Aurors picking their noses behind the two Ministry heads. Replacing Snape was an older version of Draco and my memory said that Lucius was the crafty Death Eater who escaped prison through bribery and was a pain in the butt. Again using my memory I knew Madam Bones was fair so I gave her a partial bow and stated, "Madam Bones, such a pleasure it brings to this Lord to see such a distinguished visitor as yourself, what can I do to assist you?" I just passed off the entire room by ignoring them all because each felt Madam Bones was at the bottom of the rooms' important list.

I thought I saw a slight tick at the corner of Madame Bones's lips indicating a suppressed smile.

"We are here to arrest you're supposed wife for the assault on my son." Lucius sneered; I figured he must've been taking lessons from Snape.

"Dumbledore who may I ask is this usurper of the truth? Do you allow such uncouth behavior not to mention so unsophisticated tone of voice in your office to a lord of a Noble and Ancient House? Perhaps he is the father of Goyle? No I error, the Family Goyle has more deportment than displayed here. I Lord Slytherin find such actions ludicrous."

"How dare you impugn the Dark Lor…" Lucius caught his blunder...

"A follower of the half blood Voldemort, are you? Can you show us the Dark Mark on your arm so everyone can see that it is getting darker indicating that Voldemort is attempting to come back shortly?"

"Dumbledore do you allow such slanderous talk from your students?" The Minister of Magic blustered.

"Yes Dumbledore, introduced this blustering buffoon who would insult Lord Slytherin in my own house." I was almost tempted to laugh out loud.

"My Lord..."

"Please Madam Bones call me Harry. I understand people are reluctant to call me Lord Slytherin I..."

"Harry my boy your jest does not do you credit and will only backfire in your face you are Harry Johnson from America." Dumbledore was definitely slow on the uptake.

"So easily fooled, you old fool. I have kept my true identity away from your blundering idiocy. Here you are trolling for Harry Potter to the point of having a tri-wizard tournament turned into a six school event. Still you believe that one of the champions from one of the schools is Harry Potter and is here incognito, one could imagine what you would have done should you have known that I am Lord Slytherin. You sir need medical attention and you Lucius, if you pull that wand out of that cane I will be forced to apply deadly force to your stupidity."

"Harry can you support your claims being Lord Slytherin?" I slipped the documents from Gringotts out of my valise and handed them to Madam Bones.

"As you can see not only am I Lord Slytherin but I am bonded to the ladies mentioned in that documents. I therefore request your office to take action against the five males who attacked my two wives or I'll be required to start a blood feud against multiple houses."

"Impossible", blustered the Minister, "Do something Dumbledore your student is out of control." The Minister looked as if he needed a bit of control himself.

"Oh do shut up Minister you have no idea how much I want to leave this squalid pit you called England."

"Harry you can leave right now if you want, I will make sure that the appropriate portkeys are made as soon as this meetings over"

"I thank you Headmaster Warrton but my young ladies need to finish the school year, so I will remain to see that they remain safe at this farce of a school. Hopefully you'll have two new students next year in your Academy."

I again gave Madam Bones a partial bow, "I leave these matters in your competent hands Madam Bones should I be of any help please feel free to contact me."

"If you're free this afternoon Lord Slytherin I would appreciate a bit of your time and statements from your young ladies."

"By all means Madam Bones." I left them all to sit and argue as I headed down to tell Daphne and Gabby that Gabby was now Lady Slytherin. The Hogwarts rumor mill would be in full sprint by this evening.

/Scene Break/

Some of the most fantastic things in the world is to have wives that were raised in high society as well as trained in magical laws and business. Regardless of all the bluster I had done in the headmaster's office most of it was choreographed by my wives. That afternoon Madam Bones did another visit...

"Madam Bones and I am a happy to introduce my two wives Daphne and Gabby, girls this is Madam Bones."

"Please all of you just call me Amelia. I don't normally get this familiar with anyone that I'm dealing with but after that display in the headmaster's office this morning I couldn't be happier. It's been a long time since I've seen these arrogant jerks be put in their place." Amelia took our statements and assured us that charges would be leveled against the other parties but not to expect much. The Minister would be probably be bribed and/or Dumbledore would put pressure to squash any legal actions as they were innocent children and only needed further guidance. "Harry you said something to the effect that Voldemort was going to return?"

"I'm very happy you caught that and I would like you invite you to join us at a Goblin demonstration which we will be using when he returns." I held up my hand to stop her questions. "I understand you're in law enforcement and the problems you will have with me stopping Death Eaters with deadly violence. If you decide to come you must promise you will do absolutely nothing but observe and I must stress your observations will be crucial in deciding if we did indeed use this magic against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"If the goblins have some magic that will stop the Dark Lord's I will agree but I like to bring along one of my Aurors as an additional observer and backup."

I gave her a super grin and asked, "And who might that Auror be by name?"

"I like to bring Kingsley Shacklebolt if that's okay?"

"That will be fine as long as you do understand it he reports to Dumbledore and their little organization called the Order of the Phoenix." My nearly seventeen years of memories was working overtime this day.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I am just making sure that who you bring is not somebody like Dolohov who is himself a Death Eater." I gave Madam Bones large smile. I'm sure Amelia left with mixed feelings that day. I remembered Voldemort had wiped out Amelia and her entire family except for Susan Bones so I provided her a lot of information short of appearing a seer.

It wasn't long before Ragnot notified me that Dumbledore was down in Gringotts nosing around over who was Lord Slytherin. Things never change.

/Scene Break/

It is never a dull moment for me and mine. The rumor mill of course is running amok screaming I was Voldemort's son while Gabby was something that I resurrected from the devil's graveyard. Daphne got off fairly easy as everyone remembered her as the ice queen that of course made her the Dark Ice Queen of Slytherin and my Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Minister of Magic of course had the Dailey Profit all fired up with all kinds of theories of my insanity, and I was the next Dark Lord if I wasn't stopped. After all I was claiming to be Lord Slytherin so how could I not be dark. They of course never got close to stating that the Dark Lord himself was returning but that was par for the course. What I was aiming for was to steer things in such a manner that some other kids family was not wiped out because of Voldemort. Nor would other families have Death Eaters attacking, raping, and killing them in their own homes. So far the only way to stop this was to kill Voldemort and then knowing Dumbledore and the Ministry I would end up in Azkaban myself.

"Harry what's got you grinding your teeth." Daphne asked which brought my brain back to the present.

"Some things that happened during the third task and some other things I suspect are going to happen." Daphne snuggled my lap started kissing down the side of my neck which of course got Harry Junior all up in arms.

"Take it easy Harry will be married this summer and will make sure you're happy along with Little Harry." That brought a smile to my face. The marriage ceremonies had to be completed and then the three of us could disappear back to America to start our lives, England be damned. I thought it should be quiet for next couple of days before we take the train...wrong!

/Scene Break/

The third task arrived with much confusion as pomp and ceremony. While the third task was going on I met Amelia with Shacklebolt, and the Goblins. Daphne and Gabby were not going to be left behind and of course demanded that they attend. All I can say it was the damnedest thing you can imagine, imagine the Goblin displaying of some of their magic for the wizards to see? We arrive an hour early and everything was already done, completed and set up. Amelia, Kinsley, myself and my wives were all herded to the viewing stands. Gabby sat on my lap because Ragnot wanted to sit on my left. Daphne sat on my right and her arm around my waist and was snuggled up close. Daphne's other arm was snuggled around Gabby. If it wasn't for where we were and why we were here I would think this was heaven. Amelia and Kinsley were sitting on the other side of Ragnot.

"Harry these viewing stands are or course under Goblin disillusionment. All of the charms and spells in the area are Goblin with the help of the Department of Mystery and should not be noticeable. Feel free to comment during the Goblin magic display as we are under a dome of silence, Goblin made of course." I was somewhat paying attention to Ragnot while Gabby was doing a little intentional squirming in my lap which was dividing my attention. I was unsure whether I should groan, growl, or moan.

Ragnot continued, "At the precise moment, which has been preset, our magic will be shown for your evaluation. Nothing will be allowed in or out of our dome of silence so you are perfectly safe. The only drawback in using this magic is that once it is set, which it has been done moments ago, the entire sequent of events cannot be stopped." Only Ragnot and I knew what really was going to take place and what parts of his statement was in fact lies.

Finally there was some other actions besides Gabby's squirming, this turned out to be Wormtail carrying out something that appeared to be a bundle of cloth and setting it close to a large cauldron.

We watched as he filled the cauldron from several jars that were sitting by one of the headstones. He ignited the fire under the cauldron and appeared to be waiting for something.

"Ragnot is there a chance we can capture that particular idiot considering he is supposed to be dead and a blight on humanity?" I asked along with the thought of jumping up and cursing the idiot.

"Sorry Harry but that's not part of what you asked for when this demonstration was arranged." Ragnot stated as my brain finally told my mouth shut up as both Amelia and Shacklebolt were really trying to leave the dome to do a little arresting but found they were confined with the rest of us.

"Ragnot would you care to explain?" Madam Bones asked as if she wasn't sure what she was observing.

"Madam Bones all I can assure you of is that the Goblin Nation is the owner of this property and no one has been invited to be here other than yourselves."

The question suddenly ended as Cedric Diggery suddenly appeared holding the tri-wizard cup with another person.I could almost hear the words, "Kill the spare"... Pettigrew fired the killing curse at Diggery. Diggery leapt to the right avoiding the deadly curse and erected a shield only to have another killing curse cast at him. Leaping back to the left Diggery tripped over the tri-wizard cup and disappeared. This left the other person standing just as he had arrived and Pettigrew stunned him.

"So Harry did you like our little theatrics?

"Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yes that is a Goblin made homunculus that was standing next to Diggery." Ragnot appeared to be very happy with himself.

"So now he thinks he now knows what I look like?"

"But of course, we made it all up including the scar on the homunculus forehead. The other chap Diggery and the cup were an illusion, the real Diggery is back at Hogwarts." Ragnot broke out in a goblin laugh which was quite chilling.

Of course we could not hear what was going on but we saw Pettigrew pick up the bundle and the ritual started.

My memories told me that I had accompanied Diggery to this very ritual. As I remembered Voldemort stepped from the cauldron and started to call his inner circle. Everyone in the cone of silence were watching in stunned silence, Voldemort was back. A millisecond later the silence suddenly disappeared as everything in front of the viewing stand disappeared along with a good part of the landscape. Voldemort's inner circle started appearing and milled around seeming confused. That's when the questions started to fly.

"Its Goblin magic which means whatever was within our parameters, that we set, it all disappears into nothing, Harry you have just seen the Gringotts tunnel extraction system performed above ground." Ragnot grinned.

Not that I was going to argue or ask for refund but everything was gone, Wormtail, Death Eaters, the cauldron, gravestones and Voldemort. The area was just a barren piece of land. Gee I hope that hurt like hell I thought to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- A Death Eater happenstance

.

"You don't think we knew, this was just a demonstration of Goblin magic Madam Bones. No one here invited them to this demonstration. While it was true I did suspect that they would attempt some meeting some where can you say from what you saw that I invited them for this ritual?. Madam Bones decided not to put anybody into Azkaban.

While Madam Bones and Kinsley informed everyone that could be affected that the dark Lord could still return and had tried but nobody would end up believing such a tale. As disillusioned as I was that everyone had their head still stuck in the sand I had not understood or realized that the groundwork was laid and validation was soon coming.

Now it was summer break and we are headed off away from Hogwarts and arrived first in France to visit Gabby's family. Then we were off to America and John and Alice and finally back to England for the Greengrass family. The ladies were all abuzz with the future marriage ceremonies. In France Andre Delacour insured we tried various wines from their vineyard in a special cellar. John ran me out on the boat to collect all the crab nets and have a few cold beers while doing the job. This gave me time to explain to John about magical marriage laws and bonding and how they could arrive in England for the marriage ceremonies. Mister Greengrass introduced me to some cognac in his study. Yes the males were hiding from the furious frenzy of the female marriage ceremony plotters and organizers.

Now with all this insanity it was some how decided that a joint marriage ceremony be hosted by the Greengrass family. That a marriage in England was the most important and most politically correct and, and, etc. in the end Daphne, Gabby and I were herded down to Diagon alley for some stupid got to have wedding essentials and shopping spree.

What none of us knew was that some Death Eaters figured out something and proceeded to use one of Riddle's soul jars and Lord Voldemort was once again back.

"Girls let's take a break, a nice ice cream with cherries and whipped cream? Come on girls the ice cream parlors is right there across the street and a nice cold ice cream would not interfere with your fitting into your wedding dresses." This happened to be the recent mania about how they were going to look in their wedding dresses or even fit into their wedding dresses.

The mothers headed off to some other shop and this allowed the kids time for an ice cream break. Ice cream orders were delivered and I was trying to suppress a huge smile. I ordered a huge banana split with extras while the girls only ordered small ice cream cones so they wouldn't get fat. My treat was interrupted by a nondescript wizard, "Lord Slytherin I am Mister Edgars and I work in the Ministry. Might I ask you a couple of quick questions?"

This Mister Edgars got my attention as he seem to be dressed more Muggle under his open wizard robes and was lacking the air superiority which came from most Ministry officials, so I said yes.

"Madam Bones told me that you and a few others witnessed an attempt to bring back Voldemort?

I was impressed by his use of Voldemort's name, "That is correct it was at the end of the third task in the tournament that Hogwarts was hosting."

"Do you have any idea how he was able to accomplish this return?"

"Is my understanding Mister Edgar that he had made soul jars. I've had the Goblins collecting and destroying them."

"Thank you Lord Slytherin you've confirmed our worst fears." Mister Edgar just wandered away looking deep in thought.

/Scene Break/

We all moved to Greengrass Manor as preparations for the marriage ceremony went into full overdrive. Suddenly for a quiet family ceremony there was a gazillion people putting up structures and doing a myriad of things to make the back yard a couple of acres of mystical wonderland.

Finally the big day came in a quiet family ceremony turn into a zoo. Basically the family had friends that just had to be invited. Not only was I being lost in the sea of people but I even ran into the Minister of Magic who I didn't think was invited. About then I was glad the marriage ceremony was more for customs and family pride as our names had already been registered in Gringotts because the bond. So the name of Lord Slytherin during the ceremony didn't stop Daphne for being Lady Potter regardless of the name used in the cerimony. The magical world was really messed up in these areas. Daphne being Lady Potter could have her first male child and I could name him Lord Black or the Heir to Gryffindor. Yes the magical world was all too surreal in many areas.

The closer they came to the ceremony the more fear was taking over my thoughts. I was asking myself was this right, were we old enough to do this, could I handle the responsibilities, etc, etc. the ceremony started I went into a dazed state that lasted into the reception. I was indeed happy that the girls had done all this planning by the time it was all over. Daphne had even pulled me over to the side and told me before the reception to relax as the entire evening was preplanned and all I had a do was look pretty. The real seriousness of this did not strike me until it was announced that the first dance started with the newly married couple. If I asked Gabby would Daphne get upset? And what's going to happen tonight was the three of us are alone? I got my first answer as I felt Gabby pulling me onto the dance floor while Daphne was giving me a shove to follow Gabby.

We were spending the night in Greengrass manor before the portkey took us tomorrow back to America. Right this second I was standing in our bedroom not knowing what to do, well I did know what to do but with two...

"Harry go take a shower and get into the bed and warm it up for us and don't take all night." Daphne ordered.

I did just that and watched both the girls head into the bathroom as I slid under the covers. I had a strong impulse to go running into the night but in the end I decided I had to face the music. The bathroom door opened and Gabby came out in a baby blue négligée. As she as she did a sultry glide to the bed I realized this was no child playing with my emotions. That's when Daphne seductively did on arousing slink to join Gabby. Daphne also had a baby blue négligée. I was quite interested in a closer inspection of their desirable attire. They each went to their side of the bed and slid under the covers. That's when Daphne said, "Not now Harry we both have headaches." Both girls broke into giggling. It was explained to me that sex would be take place later but then they proceeded to make up for the prank they had pulled on me.

/Scene Break/

"Oh! Harry, it looks better than the planning sketches." Daphne gushed.

"Goblins did a great job of building this house, let's take grand tour." Gabby added, and we did.

It was large and spacious for two-story house. We of course were not planning on moving in with John and Alice but they had been my parents and I had not planned on just moving out of town. We did the next best thing, the place we built was directly behind their home. Our little hometown was mainly a main street and off one side street you ran into John and Alice's home on two acres and behind that it was basically scrub pine trees to the sea. They had neighbors but you could build three or four houses between one neighbor and the next. It didn't take much to scrounge up the owner of the scrub pine acreage and purchase a couple of acres. Again this is America and while magic wasn't flaunted in front of non-magical folks, rules were not as stringent as in England. The house had everything from magical ice boxes to Muggle telephones.

"Harry don't you think that the goblins put up enough warding? Are you getting as paranoid as old MadEye?"

"I hope nobody can trace us here but how many enemies do you think Harry Potter or the Black family would have and we have already announced me being Lord Slytherin. I just don't trust my luck that this information will never get us into some sort of danger. That's why the wards covered John and Alice's house as well as our house."

/Scene Break/

The girls came up with their schedule so each had their private honeymoon night. But by the end of summer the scheduling was breaking down and Daphne was brewing potions for me to handle the demand.

The girls still needed to pass their exams and they decided to go to school and not try to beat the system like I had. That left me with a decision to remain home and twiddle my thumbs while my wives were in school here in Florida or I could join them and also attend school. We Owled Headmaster Warrton to inform him that he would have three more students when school started. I knew that Jeanette would be happy to have more competition at being number one in our classes. This happiness lasted until just before the middle of summer break.

/Scene Break/

"Harry let's go get some ice cream."

"I'm with you Daphne were done with studing for the day let's go get some ice cream." Both girls grab my arm and we spun together in a joint "POP". We arrived between a shed and a tall fence behind the gereral store. We strolled across the remainder of the field to the side road and headed up to the Main street and the pizza parlor.

John and Alice knew that I was married to the two girls, and man did that take some explaining. This rural town knew me to be John and Alice's kid and Daphne and Gabby were my friends from school. The town was probably no more than half a mile long and had no school. So it was not odd that I attended school in another town as all the kids here did just that. My house was explained away as I had come into an inheritance and I built the place planning for my future. We were headed to the pizza parlor because it was not only the pizza parlor but the ice cream parlor and also the sandwich shop all rolled into one shop, this was after all a small town.

"Crap". Daphne exclaimed as she was the first to see about a dozen wizards in white masks and black robes. It appeared that they had just 'apperated' onto the main street but there was no doubt that they'd seen us on the side street. Not only were they throwing lethal curses around the main street but now also at us. We were caught out in the open and there was no place to hide.

"Harry they have just put anti-apperating wards up!" Daphne yelled as she blocked a purple curse."

"We basically have two choices, one attack the Death Eaters or slowly back down the road and try to get into the wards covering John and Alice's house, lets start backing up." I was hoping to get out from under the wards first as the our wards were a long way down the road.

In automatic reflex the three of us had thrown up shields from the first volley of curses coming from the Death Eaters.

"Daphne you're in charge of maintaining shields, Gabby augment Daphne's shields when necessary, we three needed to slowly back up into the wards, stick together!." I was throwing offensive spells and curses as fast as I could and was actually surprised how well our formation was working. The tutoring this summer seemed to be paying off.

The three of us are not professional duelers but I had been fighting for my life many times according to my memories and had a gazillion curses stored in my memories. So I decided to share my repertoire with the Death Eaters. While I liberally threw in many 'Confundus' charms in between my 'Difindo' curses. I got one Death Eater with a 'Flagrate' spell cutting through his mask but also part of his face. I think I got more damage done using Snape's 'Sectumsempra' then with the other charms or curses. My problem was keeping a good distance between us and the Death Eaters but Gabby's fire balls helped tremendously.

Now this is a rural area and houses are a good distance from each other but the screams of Death Eaters being hit with curses or fire balls carried a good distance. With all of the curses bouncing off the shields or missing their target completely there were a couple of homeowners that took notice. It must have been obvious that that those big bad men in funny black robes were trying to do a hurt on John and Alice's kid. Even in the heat of this battle I saw a ricocheting 'Bombarda' dig into the ground sending dirt and free range chickens flying. Then a stray killing curse hit a cow and that must have been it. Unlike the English sheep who stood by and watched their stores and houses destroyed without lifting their wands the American Muggles had rifles. At least two homeowners in the area opened up with high-powered hunting rifles. That's when the American Ministry of Magic stepped into town.

The Ministry only knew of one person that was magical living in that area yet there instruments showed a large magical fight was in progress. They immediately dispatched a squad of hit-wizards followed by a squad of Aurors. They then activated the international portkey net in case some crooks or terrorists were planning on heading to the islands off to Florida coasts. The squads arriving found almost a half dozen dead and injured Death Eaters and three kids who looked to be about sixteen years old. The ensuing skirmish was short lived as the American Aurors knew how to handle irate and armed home owners and the bullets from their weapons. The portkey net caught three Death Eaters trying to use illegal international portkeys to escape.

"Son can you tell me what happened here? I'm Auror Sullivan and I see this was a magical incident as you three kids were carrying wands."

"Not much other than that their Death Eaters and upon arriving they started throwing curses in all directions. We...

"What the hell is going on around here? I'm Hank Albright and those jerks on the ground killed one of my cows with their silly lights that they were tossing around. Are you kids okay? I saw you giving them hell. I still like to know what those silly lights are as they sure did some kind of damage." A different Auror walked up and led Hank back to his house.

"As I was saying I'm Auror Sullivan and I'll need your names."

"Oh boy Harry, even I have to hear this one." Daphne laughed as she knew I was in a bind.

"I'm Harry Johnson and this is Lady Gabrielle Slytherin and this is Lady Daphne Potter."

"Okay Harry your registered in this town, are you two ladies visiting?"

"No sir we're living here now." Gabby answered with a straight face.

"And where are your husbands residing at this time?" That's when Daphne and Gabby pointed to me and we all got a trip to the Ministry of Magic to explain while the Auror cleaned up the mess.

/Scene Break/

"I've caused enough trouble in America around John and Alice so we need to visit France for awhile. I'm sure we will find some way to get our faces in the newspapers as usual and you two can use tutors to keep up your education."

"But then what?" Gabby asked.

"Hopefully when things quiet down we can slip back to our life here in America."

"You know what I'd like to do, I'd like to strangle Ragnot as he was supposed to have collected all of those soul jars." Daphne growled.

"Well apparently he missed one but we can't afford to go back to England to find out, it's just too dangerous now that Voldemort is raising hell."

So we headed to France and ended up in Delacour manor. Gabby's parents were happy to have us and insisted and swore that their wards could hold off any army that Voldemort could hire.

/Scene Break/

Then the fun started as Harry Potter's well-known luck appeared once again. Andre Delacour had been, in our absence, elected Minister of Magic for France. So that put Andre in a position to not only to be able to validate the identities of people asking but also could identify where Harry Potter might be found to the right people.

The 'Floe' activated and Andre stepped out and to my surprise someone who I knew as Mister Edgar soon followed.

"Harry I'd like you to listen to Mister Edgar as I believe he has a workable plan. I also think that their plan will stop you're having to stay one step ahead of the Death Eaters for the rest of your lives."

"Well let's get Daphne and Gabby down here they won't let me do this without their okay." While I was getting the girls another gentleman was stepping out of the "floe'.

A round of introductions started, "I am called Mister Smith and I don't exist but I am representing the American government portion of this which of course never happened. Since Mister Edgar would only say that he was part of the English Ministry of Magic I personally put him probably in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry we would like you to become a spotter in England." Mister Smith got directly to the point.

"Huh, what the?" At least I was not now the only person in the room confused as the girls and I looked at each other.

"Harry you're familiar with England, Hogwarts and you know a lot of the people. Furthermore, you are a target of Voldemort's for claiming to be Lord Slytherin. They will probably blow a gasket if they ever find out that you're also Lord Harry Potter. In any case you and your wives will be a constant target until Voldemort is finally done away with." Mister Edgar expounded for quite a while on our plight.

"That's where I come in to the picture." Mister Smith started, "Our politicians have been trying to look the other direction from the fact that once England falls Voldemort will take Europe and sooner or later he will try for America. His Death Eaters attacking a small rural town in America has shown he has no respect for borders. I've been directed to start a clandestine operation, you spot where he is at and we will remove that immediate area."

Soon the girls and I were receiving information on classified drones launched off of cargo ships and radar guided bombs. The plan was to have the girls continue studying under tutors while I went to a special school to learn to be a spotter. The hard part of persuading us was our returning us to England and Hogwarts on September 1st. This all became agreeable when he gave us a plan to escape from our dangerous life if I didn't "knocked him into next week".

Of course I'm stupid, I agreed. Now all I had to do was figure which name I should enroll under. The selection of which name placed a large grin on my face with all the possibilities but first there was a spotter school that I had to complete.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Boom bada Boom

.

It's hilarious when something is stressed as wrong and laws are made to ensure that it never happens then the government ignore the whole thing and does it anyway. The Americans provided the training on a French military installation for its use in Great Britain. The school was all too simple, first was the training on how operate a miniature radio and secondly how to point a special laser at the target. Real Einstein work. The hard part was the physical training in how to be a sneaky snake getting in and out without being seen and how to use my new gun. The Americans had made the radio immune to magic being performed within the radios vicinity. The German Walter P-88 had a holster that made the whole thing invisible until the gun was withdrawn. Jolly old England now had a new spy or as I'd like to joke, "Potter double O why me".

The girls and I decided to register at Hogwarts as Lord Perverell, Lady Black and Lady Gryffindor. These three separate enrollments should have Dumbledore confused for weeks before we arrived. I figured I'd go all in when we arrived and declare myself Lord Slytherin/Black/Gryffindor and request private quarters. That ought to upset Voldemort and set Dumbledore all a tingle knowing he found Harry Potter. Snape should be fun to watch when he hears Dumbledore's theories especially knowing he's got another Potter under his nose. I was under no delusion that Dumbledore had not gotten Snape off from any and all charges as a Death Eater and all around slime ball.

"Harry do we really want to do this?" Gabby asked as each of us had voiced many times before.

"Today? Tomorrow or Hogwarts?"

"Well we were sort of thinking that this interview is final and puts us dead in the middle of England's war. We still can make a run for parts unknown." Daphne asked but I didn't think she wasn't overly serious about running.

"It's up to you two; the Americans have given us a plan to escape life if this all blows up in our face. We've only got fifteen minutes before the interview." The interview had been arranged by the Americans and the French to make headlines in all of the international papers and especially the Dailey Profit. They were to make a big production out of Lord Slytherin and his wives vacationing on the French Riviera. The article would continue to go on to explain how we had purchased a secluded cottage and were settling down in France, blah, blah. The papers however would not take our photos nor give the real names of me or my wives so everyone should assume they we were all the family Slytherin.

The girls were just nervous which mirrored my feelings. The French had insured that enough clues were leaked as to the location of the French cottage. It was a large trap waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive hopefully with Voldemort and thus ending the war. After the interview we would be heading to our newly purchased cottage just down the street from the Hogshead pub in Hogsmeade Village.

/Scene Break/

"Harry this cottage is gorgeous. I wish we didn't have to catch the train to Hogwarts in two week. This could really be our little nest." Gabby soon joined Daphne in praising different aspects of the cottage. The Cottage had a nice large living room, a small den and a comfortable kitchen and a small bathroom downstairs. Upstairs was a large master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms surrounding a full bath just off the hall. We just returned to the living room when we heard the door knocker rapping.

"Lord Potter are you finding the cottage to your satisfaction?"

"Very satisfactory Ragnot your goblins have done an excellent job with this cottage." I was indeed very pleased but I also took a peek out the door. There probably were a whole detachment of Goblins under a Goblin 'Disillusionment Charm'. Of course I saw nothing of the Head Goblin's guards.

"I stopped by to ensure your satisfaction and to key you three into the wards as I activate them. I have also brought by your portkey rings your people have requested and my assistant is bringing your luggage as we speak."

The governments were going full out and had purchased Goblin multi-use portkeys. The portkey's had two destinations, one to the cottage and the other to Gringotts. Knowing the Goblins this had cost a pretty penny not to mention the cottage. We left France using Gringotts 'Floe" system which was not normally available to wizards. The cottage was a place the girls and I could not only escape to but also a place to get away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore. A little application of glamour charms and we had the entire village at our disposal.

"I and my assistant also have access through your wards. My assistant will be bringing periodic updates as the use of owls is not secure. You will also find a secure transmitter/receiver in your den to contact your people."

I wondered if there was a garage attached to this cottage where I would find an Aston Martin.

/Scene Break/

The two weeks before Hogwarts turned out to be a bit busy. Our first day at the cottage was his just relaxing. The next day after breakfast we started unpacking our trunks and putting everything that we didn't need at Hogwarts away in closets or drawers. Come the third day we had just finished breakfast with the door knocker was rapping on the door and we found Ragnot's assistant Knifeblade with a letter.

"Well it seems they got a dozen Death Eaters in the trap in France but didn't get Voldemort." I had hoped for a bit more information like who the Death Eaters were by name but it seemed we would have to wait.

"Don't worry Harry they will find out were Voldemort is hiding in no time."

"Gabby's right we just got here so how about a little exploring of the village?" I figured that Daphne was itching to find out were all the clothing shops were located.

"Okay then, glamour charms on and I'm buying the butter beer and lunch." Of course I always did but...

"Harry let's try out The Three Broomsticks as its in the middle of summer break so it should be fairly quiet." Daphne suggested and Gabby quickly agreed.

It was a fair walk as it was clear across town from the cottage. So we were quite ready for a cold butter beer once we arrived. We took a booth away from the 'Floe' in the back. We made our orders and were awaiting our food when I heard a familiar voice in an adjourning booth.

"Pom-pom I'm telling you Albus is driving me nuts. He keeps insisting that I send out owls to two of our new enrollees to get information. He's positive with those names that one or both ladies have is a direct link to Harry Potter. The owls keep coming back as apparently they can't deliver the letters."

"Minnie is he still on about that? Who are these two ladies?"

"Lady Gryffindor and Lady Black. If Lady Gryffindor is married we will have found two heirs of Hogwarts because Lord Slytherin is returning this year also."

"How do you know Lord Slytherin is returning this year?"

"I'm not bringing this up to Albus but Lord Perverell? No, someone is using a phony name and I'll bet money that it is Lord Slytherin."

"Minnie would it be funny both ladies were married the Lord Potter, Severus would have a kitten on the spot."

After we ate I paid the bill and we left to do a little window shopping.

"It's funny they are so close but haven't figured out yet." I grumbled causing Gabby to giggle.

"You just want to be the one to surprise them."

"Daphne you know me too well."

/Scene Break/

It wasn't a day later that I decided to check out the Shrieking Shack's tunnel into Hogwarts was still a usable secret passage. Guess my surprise when I find this guy passed out drunk by the porch of the shack. I recognize his face as Nott Senior, making sure I stunned him I found myself in a lousy position. If I called the Aurors they would want to know who I am and what I was doing at the Shrieking Shack. That would notify everybody that I was in the village which was bad. It would also make Dumbledore pay more attention to the Shrieking Shack and his possible discovery of the secret tunnel, which was even worse.

Using the shortwave to call for help and Nott is hustled off to France. They informed me that they gave him truth serum and found him guilty of all kinds of crimes so he was out of the game and in prison. They incarcerated him in a prison some place undisclosed but not before they got a number of places that Voldemort was using as hideouts. They radioed in the coordinates to those locations as many of the places, that I would be watching, were not under wards hiding their location.

/Scene Break/

I had hit gold on the very first try. Little Hangleton graveyard had been removed by the Goblins but the manor on the hill was still there but was not my first choice but was first on the list of hideouts given up by Nott. I saw activity the first day but it wasn't until the third day I gave a signal with my radio requesting an air strike. The Death Eaters started arriving as the sun went down, it appeared to be a fairly large meeting but since I had not been invited that was all I knew. Once the peeping started in my ear mike I flashed a steady laser beam on the side of the building that suddenly went boom. I started my evasive escape plan because the English Ministry and the Queen's military were not an official part of these operations. The Ministry would probably be tracking 'apperation' and portkey use out of the area. So an 'apperation' into a busy public area than a 'floe' or portkey out was necessary to hide my tracks. After this was done a couple of times it was near impossible to continue to track a person.

/Scene Break/

The 1st of September arrived without further incident. "Okay girls do we take the train from Kings Cross or just pick up the carriages at the train station here in town." I asked not really wanting to take the train.

"If we don't depart from Kings Cross they may suspect that we live here in Hogsmeade village." Daphne offered.

"Then we won't have time to chat with our friends that we haven't seen in quite a while." Gabby offered but only led me to think of meeting Ron and Draco once again. Dumbledore was sure to of gotten them both back into school to give them another chance.

In the end we boarded the coaches at Hogsmeade village station and skipped the train ride from Kings Cross station. I suddenly realized I had no friends at Hogwarts, Gabby had a couple of acquaintances and Daphne suddenly realized she only had one real friend there at Hogwarts. This turned out to be a very wise decision allowing us to miss a contingency from the Order of the Phoenix in search of, we assumed, Harry Potter.

Our luck again held as we approached the Hogsmeade village station as I spotted a number of the Order members lurking around. Raising our glamour charms we mixed in with the rest of the students heading to the carriages.

"Harry what do you think they're up to?"

"Daphne I have no idea but we best keep our glamour charms up until after were in the Great Hall. I think we best keep our wands handy. If they try anything used your portkey, Hogwarts is being used as a cover, but we really don't need to stay at school with all our tutors."

"But I thought only the headmaster could make portkeys that worked at Hogwarts?"

"Your correct Gabby but Mister Edgar assured me that nothing can stop these portkeys from operating."

We dropped the glamour charms just after we arrived in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and had sat down at the farthest end of the Slytherin table. Daphne was insisting on seeing her friend Tracy. No sooner did all the students become seated then all the fun started.

"Harry Potter come to my office so you can be sorted." Stated Dumbledore, he appeared to be exceedingly happy. However, when no one got up, "Mister Potter report to my office immediately!" The entire hall was now deathly quiet.

Again no one stood up to leave as ordered by the headmaster. "Mister Potter you cannot hide behind a phony title of Lord Slytherin any longer report immediately to my office!"

At that time I stood up, "If you're referring to me my legal and proper name is Lord Slytherin/Black/Gryffindor/Potter and have previously been sorted into Slytherin house. I am not enrolled as Mister Potter and any further sorting will be done in public in this hall. I after all I have been registered for enrollment under the name of Lord Peverell, along with my two wives Lady Black and Lady Gryffindor."

"Give up the charade Harry. Severus take his wand and drag him up to my office."

"I would call off your resident Death Eater you loon before you force me to take drastic actions. Effective immediately we are no longer students of this asylum we will be leaving immediately you bumbling boob." Both of my wives stood up on his side of me with wands drawn.

Several things happen almost simultaneously, Snape got off one spell which was blocked by Gabby as I hit Snape in the chest with an elf blasting curse which sent his crumbled body flying across the hall. Daphne raised a shield which slowed the headmasters curse. Gabby spun and raise additional shield protecting us from the remainder of the first curse as Dumbledore sent three more powerful curses at us in rapid succession. I grabbed both girls arms and said my portkey's activation code. We arrived at Gringotts only seconds later only to 'Floe' to the Ministry and the DMLE office. After making sworn statements of the unprovoked attack on a Lord and his ladies to the DMLE office by Dumbledore and his Death Eater pal, Snape. We then made a beeline to the Dailey Profit to give an interview concerning the attack. Finally we portkey back to our cottage in Hogsmeade.

/Scene Break/

I can't say we had a good nights sleep but I rose early and made breakfast for everyone. Shortly after we finished there was a rapping at the front door it was Knifeblade with a letter. Ragnot wish us in his office as soon as possible.

"Harry and his lovely ladies welcome and please have a seat. You have two guests waiting to speak with you." A goblin smiling is something to behold as long as you're not squeamish.

Ragnot pressed a rune on his desk and a goblin escorted Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall into his office.

"Ladies please have a seat I believe we all know each other." Ragnot had not lost that goblin smile of his.

"Lord Slytherin do you always cause so much trouble? I must say this time you have really tossed the Kneazle in with the pixies." Madam Bones chuckled. "We had arrived to interview Dumbledore based of your complaint. He failed to comply and started arguing which is not his usual persona."

"I do not overly agree with your methods Lord Slytherin but I am relieved that the loon is no longer at Hogwarts." McGonagall huffed. "Dumbledore was furious and ranting how he was going to strangle Harry Potter."

"It's not like we didn't have enough students that could be injured so we told him to put down his wand he was waving around. He glared at us and called his oversized pigeon and has disappeared." Amelia continued, "Dumbledore's is now a wanted fugitive, from what I can determine he is determined that you are the missing Harry Potter and he wants total control of you. Dumbledore may have become unstable but he is still a powerful wizard and he's aimed at you so you must be aware."

"An early session of the Board of Governors has appointed me as temporary headmistress and I have already gained control of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. That means if you so wish to return you'll be perfectly safe for your schooling at Hogwarts."

"I and my ladies shall be happy to return tomorrow morning. We will of course be requiring private quarters."

/Scene Break/

We did indeed return to Hogwarts the next morning for breakfast. After breakfast we were asked up to the Headmistress's office to be officially resorted. It turned out to be some rule in the bylaws even as returning students. We hardly walked into the office with the sorting hat yelled, "SLYTERIN FOR THE LOT".

The Headmistress showed us to our private quarters and thankfully they were not in the dungeons but in the north tower. The rooms were well hidden and off the beaten track. They were actually quite luxurious, there was a huge living room with fireplace, a small dining room, a master bedroom with two smaller bedrooms and very luxurious bathroom.

We had the standard classes such as Potions, DADA, Charms and Transfiguration with both girls taking Ruins, apparently I was enrolled in that class by order of the girls. Luckily my spying would be mostly done after nightfall.

Apparently Mister Smith and Mister Edgar were busily at work searching for information. As soon as they came up with a tidbit of information Knifeblade came with a letter. How he got into Hogwarts he wouldn't say but my guess was that he had his own private tunnel. One such letter arrived stating I should keep my eye on Nott manor, known occupants Nott's wife, and no we didn't get Voldemort in the bombing at Little Hangleton.

About my third night of surveillance I saw group of Death Eaters arriving at Nott's manor. The other hideouts had been quiet with no apparent meetings being 's manor exploded from two missiles spot on the laser target, I exited the same way I did on the previous job.

"Harry what you do when those manors are full of kids? Daphne had asked a very good question.

"Well Mister Smith is providing information on who resides in these manors and with the purebloods usually only having one male child the kid is probably at Hogwarts. But if I know there are kids in the place I am not going to call in a strike."

"Well unless you provide us some time and take us out to the cinema or dinner we are going to go on strike." Gabby threatened, "Besides I need to get away from this place I'm tired of that Ron Weasley drooling all over me all the time, AGAIN!"

About then I realized I needed to pay more attention to the girls and what was happening around them. There is plenty of times that they were not accompanied by me like when I was out running my laps around the lake or when they went to visit with their girlfriends. So I decided to make like a spotter and keep an eye on the girls especially Gabby. But first I needed to make up some time with the girls.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- A picture is worth...

.

"Okay girls it's jean time as were going downtown Mugglevill for the day. "I announced but wouldn't elaborate. Neither Diagon alley nor Hogsmeade had much to offer. After a while going to bars, ice cream parlors or chocolate shops is not much of a night on the town.

"Harry how are we suppose the dress if we don't know where were going." Daphne grouched.

"I said it was jean time and if you're not ready I'm going to go without you two."

I took the two girl's arms and I activated the portkey to our cottage. We first strolled down the main street and then used the 'Floe' in The Three Broomsticks to reach Leakey Cauldron. I flagged down a cab and we were off to the cinema. Luckily they were not playing a blood and guts movie but one of those tearjerker's that girls like. We then stopped at a fast food joint for shakes and a burger before the girls were partially turned loose in Harrods.

This day was now turning into early evening. Dozens of shopping bags were all shrunk it in my pocket as I hailed another cab. I asked for a good casual Chinese restaurant from the cabbie who I gave a large tip for such a short ride.

"Harry quit laughing!" Daphne demanded. The girls were bound and determined to use chopsticks for the first time in their lives. I just stuck with the good old fork delivering the food to my mouth and not on my lap.

We just left the 'Floe' in The Three Broomsticks and were heading down the main street with the idea of using the cottage for the rest of the night. Then in the early morning to use the Shrieking Shack's tunnel to get back into Hogwarts.

"Well if it isn't Lord liar and his two bitches." Draco was with his two goons plus Nott and Bletchley. They like us were not supposed to be outside of Hogwarts.

"Hey Draco, there are no teachers around, why don't we teach him a lesson and then we can have some fun with the bitches." Bletchley tried a Snape sneer.

"Gabby why don't I let you take care the trash I'm a bit tired out from our lovely day." This attitude never sits right with Draco and his ilk who all pulled their wands except his two idiot goons. It took a while for Crabbe and Goyle brains to engage and play follow the leader. I had said that so that the idiots might spread their spells between Gabby and me leaving Daphne free to send several spells or stunners.

Unfortunately I was almost caught totally flat-footed as Draco's lead off curse was an 'Avada Kedavra'. I managed to dive to the side dragging Gabby with me to the ground. Instead of me sending a civil stunner at Draco he got a blasting curse right to the chest. Draco was flung into a nearby building and crumpled to the ground. Gabby and I now had the Slytherins attention and curses. The larger problem was with the two Einstein's Crabbe and Goyle who charged at me ready to pound me into the ground. My shield held off the incoming curses while I stunned and bound both goons in ropes. Nott and Bletchley were being stunned by Gabby and Daphne as Crabbe and Goyle hit the ground.

"Harry he threw the killing curse at you..." Gabby appeared to be in shock.

"Come on let's tie these jerks up." Daphne ordered.

"Don't worry about Draco as far as I'm concerned he can bleed to death. Let's get to the tunnel in the Shrieking shack but first everybody under the Disillusionment Charm." I ordered as we needed to get back into Hogwarts unobserved.

/Scene Break/

We got back to our quarters in the North tower undetected. "Okay my dear lovelies let's be do some simple school spells like Wingardium Leviosa, Reparo, Geminio or Accio on your wands. Mix them up and make sure nothing is dangerous just everyday spells like school spells so we get your wands cleaned out. They are bound to inspect them to see what the last spells that were cast when Draco starts his whining."

"I can't get over Draco throwing killing curses you Harry." Gabby was still upset, I really can't blame her, I wasn't exactly happy myself.

"Just don't admit to anything I have a idea and hopefully a plan. We know absolutely nothing and we are here at Hogwarts all day." My idea and plan were a little iffy but it made sense at least at this moment.

I was surprised they waited until the middle of breakfast before Professor Flitwick hustled over, "Harry they want you and your wives up in the Headmistress's office immediately."

"Sure thing Professor lead the way, we are right behind you."

As I entered the Headmistress's office I put a smile on my face and started before they could start," Madam Bones so nice to see you, since you brought the Minister with you I assume you must have a list of fallacious charges to bring. Oh! And just remind Lucius to keep that wand of his in his cane we wouldn't want him to have to give the Minister more campaign funds than normal."

The room exploded into yelling and screaming about then I caught a smirk from a couple of the four Aurors that the Ministry had brought with him.

"I will have decorum in my office or I will have all of you removed from Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall growled.

"He's gone too far the miserable brat! I'll see him in Azkaban by midday." The Minister yelled to which I replied, "That's Lord Brat to you Minister buffoon.

Madam Bones would you like the floor?"

"Lord Slytherin where we you yesterday?

"Now, now Madam Bones I'll not be answering questions without my barrister but I would like to know what I'm being accused of before I call my barrister."

"Draco Malfoy is currently in the hospital wing and he and others are charging you with an unprovoked assault on his person."

"Might I suggest Madam Bones of face to face meeting with my accuser?"

"I'm sorry Lord Slytherin but Draco Malfoy is currently sedated and unable to answer any questions."

"Indeed I understand, might I ask another question and make a suggestion before I'm carted off?" I gave Madam Bones a wink I didn't believe anybody else saw the wink.

"And that is Lord Slytherin?"

"My question is has Draco Malfoy's wand been checked for previous spells? AND might I suggest that you check my wand and my wives wands for previous spells at this time." I was laughing inside as my wand was never used.

"Jenkins head down to the hospital wing and get Draco Malfoy's wand."

"I object to this intrusion, Draco is the victim and should not be subject to your harassment Madam Bones!" Lucius yelled.

"Oh dear! Madam Bones will I be safe relinquishing my wand with him in the room?" I thought Madam Bones was going to crack into full blown laughter at my sarcasm even though there was a serious bases to the comment. About that time I also noticed that Professor McGonagall was looking at the paperwork on her desk and shaking her head.

"Frank take each of their wands and do an official 'Prior Incantatem' for the record."

"Madam Bones you will stop this inquiry of an obvious victim and proceeded to prosecute the perpetrator of this attack." The Minister blustered as he leapt to his feet.

"Cornelius keep your nose out of this or I'll have you arrested for interfering in a lawful investigation." Madam Bones snarled and looked like she wished to tear the Minister a new one. The Minister sat back down in a huff.

/Scene Break/

Well the fur started to fly with the 'Avada Kedavra' being discovered on Draco's wand so he was immediately transferred to Saint Mungo's medical cells for the rest of his medical treatment. Unfortunately I and my girls did not get off that easy.

Later in an unused classroom with security and silencing wards raised Madam Bones laid into me and my girls, "Harry do not think that I do not understand that you did a little slithering around the facts. I am quite sure also that you all were responsible for Draco and friends condition in Hogsmeade. I'm also getting highly suspicious of the activities that are going around that could quite possibly be part of your doing. I'm warning you right now, don't get caught or I'll have to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law."

I hung my head and tried to look well chastised but I had some spotting to do and I was on it has soon as Madam Bones was finished. Unfortunately I was destined to take a wrong turn in the near future.

/Scene Break/

The North tower or as most students know it as the Divination tower, is one of the many towers at Hogwarts which connect the rest of the castle by the Divination corridor and is rarely used by students except for its infamous class. It contains the Divination classroom and a Professor's Sybill Trelawney which few students seek out. Sir Cadogan's portrait is one of the only portrait hung in the tower. The Divination staircases located on the seventh floor corridor leading off the grand staircase. While Sir Cadogan's portrait like a number of tapestries in the corridor appear to have nothing behind them except a stone wall. This day I found that is not true by sheer luck. I left our quarters and was heading down to meet the girls when a hail of curses forced me down the Divination corridor.

There were so many curses I was fairly lucky that my shields were holding as I was forced further and further down the corridor. For whatever reason I was unable to see my attackers but at that time I really didn't care as I was running out of room to escape the onslaught. Another 'Avada Kedavra' green light special was headed directly at me and I leapt in the only direction that would allow it to miss me. I hit the edge of the tapestry, hard, and as I expected my shoulder to hurt from hitting the stone wall behind that tapestry and it did...but suddenly I fell, I fell further into the wall. My shoulder screamed as I scramble to my feet in a hope to get a shield back up but found myself not alone in a small room.

"Who the hell are you?" Growled a portrait in a deep voice.

I ignored the portrait while hugging my aching shoulder and began surveying the room. I had hopes that my attackers couldn't get in to this sanctuary. My hopes became reality and after a few minutes I relaxed. The entire room was bare except for a overstuffed padded chair, it had seen better days, it was facing the portrait. Given my options I plopped down in the chair sending up dust clouds. The portrait frame looked like something from a Russian religious icon. The guy in the portrait was of interminable age but appeared old. He is dressed in black robes containing no house symbols, he is bald with a gray mustache, a gray scraggly goatee and his eyes appeared black and sunken.

"Well upstart who the hell are you?"

"Well old man I could ask you the same and add where the hell am I at?"

"Where we are I cannot tell you but you have the privilege of meeting Salazar Slytherin."

I just close my eyes and shook my head and said something to the effect of, "I can't believe this."

"Young man it is polite to introduce yourself to your elders."

"I tell you what, let's see how you handle this one, I am Lord Harry Potter/Black/Gryffindor/Slytherin." I expected him to have a fit and to yell or scream and basically call me a liar but...

"How?"

"How what? How I got each name are you worried about just one?"

"I'll have you know that I once hung with importance and was consulted until about 50 years ago when I was relegated to this room by a power hungry old idiot. I know each of those lines but I am interested in how you obtained each of them, you didn't do each line by conquest did you?"

I had nothing better to do so I started the explanation of each line, from being born of Potter to eliminating the dark Tom Riddle and obtaining the Slytherin title by conquest.

"Lord Voldemort is a series of tales of idiocy and stupidity and fits in perfectly with being a wizard in today's society but I will get around to his story later."

"Bravo Harry! You bring new blood to line of Slytherin. Those Gaunts were a blight upon the name of Slytherin even in my time."

After chatting for an extremely long period of time the portrait explained how I could get out of the room. I exited with the portrait. I wanted the portrait hanging in our living room as we had much to discuss. The frame of the portrait intrigued me, not only did it look like a religious icon but the wood was three to four inches thick, from its posts that ran up the side of the portrait to most of the rest of the woodwork. The scroll work was just that usual to seem normal.

/Scene Break/

Whenever he was lurking around I wanted to curse him back to the Burrow. I had not forgotten about Gabby's attack by Ron Weasley's and his current drooling was beyond belief. Gabby was part Veela and drooling at a respectable distance could be said was acceptable for the weak willed but anything more would be unacceptable. So I set about making like a spotter. I had no special skills or talents nor could I just punch him in the nose without cause but I could do dumb things like go with Gabby to the library or escort her to her classes. If I saw Ron I could disappear down one of the library racks of books and still keep an eye on Gabby. After a couple three days I had found nothing worth cursing Ron about but then I thought myself lucky to be there when it did step over the line.

Gabby was heading out onto the grounds with one of the Patil twins. It seemed like a typical female chat session however my eye caught Ron sneaking out after them. I hit myself with a Disillusionment Charm so was able to follow discreetly. Again whether it was luck on my part or just Ron losing any and all control and common sesnce but he lost standing around drooling. He went up and pushed the Patil twin away and grabbed Gabby.

"You going to service me you Veela slut..." Ron then received a very strong Hex to his butt. I then took off the disillusionment charm and yelled something to the effect of, "Stay away from my wives you..."

A trained psychiatrist might have expected his reactions or had insight into Ron's perverted thinking, his reaction was totally unexpected. His yelling, drawing his wand, and firing off some curses, yes!

No, he turns and charges at me like a mad bull. He did some disjointed yelling which sounded like, "I want...!" Then as he got closer he yelled, "I'm never allowed..." As he got dangerously close he started flailing wild punches at me and started an animalistic screaming. I just raise my hand, and calmly cast 'Petrificus Totalus' and stepped out of the way of the hurtling stiff body. Madam Pomfrey was summoned as Ron had met the rocky ground face first.

Later in our quarters: "Harry he was totally nuts, I don't know what I would do if you weren't there."

"You would have probably cursed his shorts off and fed him to the kraken it in the lake." Daphne summarized it as the most likely options.

"No the giant squid would probably just throw his ass back at Gabby so she could curse him back to the squid, you know like badminton." I giggled even if nobody thought it was funny.

Somehow my little joke backfired and I had Gabby yelling at me. "So when do you finish off Voldemort?"

"Gabby's right, he's after us because you took his title of Lord Slytherin away from him, when are you going to do something about him or do you just like to play badminton?"

"Daphne's right, when are we going to get a peaceful life where we get a real life or are we forever playing badminton with him and his soul jars?"

I wasn't really sure how this got started but it really hurt me, my first thought was to yell back at them but it just wasn't in me. I really wasn't sure it was the words or some part of the bond we had but the words really hurt. And they must realize it because soon I had two females hugging me and apologizing and lying kisses on me. It was about ready to suggest that we leave the living room and grab a bottle of Daphne's potion and head to the bedroom when we were sidetracked.

"Harry please excuse an old man but are you saying Tom Riddle is this Lord Voldemort and is using soul jars to remain in this plane of life?"

"Sorry about that Salazar but that is the rest of the story I was going to explain. I just thought you would have known that Riddle and Voldemort are the same person and yes what was left of the Gaunt line is using soul jars. We think we've got them all destroyed, so all that's left is Voldemort's current shell. Unfortunately it's a very powerful one and he has of course a gazillion supporters protecting him."

"Harry I must again say how stupid I am not too have realized... I should've realized as a portrait I can no longer fight the dark and evil but you can as the heir to Slytherin. On each of the posts that run up the side of my portrait is decorated with a Fleur-de-lis on top. Please turn each in opposite directions of each other."

I trusted the portrait and anything he could do to help me or help us escape from this life was something that I would try. Salazar I was sure was trying to help so I twisted the Fleur-de-lis with expectations...

There was no surges of light nor bolts of lightning only a click and the slight sound of what sounded like sliding wood on wood. Now when I was twisting the Fleur-de-lis I was basically in a position of being able to give Salazar a kiss on his bald head so I was not ready for Daphne yelling, "Harry looked down!"

What I found was at the bottom of the portrait was a hidden drawer that had opened exposing a wand sitting on velvet. As I backed up and stepped down I reached for the wand I just knew that it would be filled with power, knowledge and capabilities. As my fingers wrapped around the wand I suddenly received, nothing.

"Err, Salazar, something is not working." I sputtered as I was facing a portrait laughing its ass off at me!"

When Salazar finally calmed down he turned serious and said, "Follow my instructions Harry, do a simple spell like 'Lumos'."

"Lumos" I yelled and all I got was a light at the end of the wand which caused me to look up at Salazar.

"The wand has no special talents to impart nor any superpowers to give but it has one capability. The wand has accepted you as my heir and you should use no other from now on in your life or your fights. Promise me this and I will give you this capability of Salazar Slytherin. I will say no more on the matter."

The girls tried and I tried with Salazar Slytherin would say no more about the wand. Salazar could talk your ears off on any other subject but was mum about the wands capability. I decided to follow his advice even though I had no idea why I needed a wand.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Believe it or not

.

I really hope that the girls were learning a lot here at Hogwarts as I was still finding all the classes boring. Besides what I learned when I went smashing into the banister I had increased by devouring the Hogwarts library. But in the end I was not something special or anything super, I was just me. The problem was my memory told me that Voldemort had done me dead and I was quickly getting to that age. I had hope because my memory showed me that I had never run into Salazar Slytherin and I never had two wives that maybe the future was still open for me and mine to end in a different manner, preferably alive. That's when Knifeblade arrived with a letter.

This time it was Parkinson Manor, Mister Smith informed us that both Mrs. and Mister were Death Eaters and of course Pansy, their sole child, was currently residing in Hogwarts school. I then started spotting activities around Parkinson Manor.

This time was a little difficult due to the roving security patrols. I had been expecting an increase in security patrols because they must have noticed that a number of Death Eater manors had gone up in smoke. The Patrols were covering a larger area but in the end it didn't make much difference because I was not trying to invade the manor. This time it took about a week but finally at least thirty Death Eaters had entering the Parkinson manor. The thirty that I saw enter could've been a drop in the bucket to those Death Eaters that were allowed to portkey or 'apparate' into the manor. That thought gave me a chill and even though I activated my radio and put the laser on the building that went, BOOM! I needed to contact Mister Edgar.

/Scene Break/

"Come on girls put a little hustle on those sweet cheeks of yours, I need to get to the Ministry today." While I got them moving some of their body parts a little bit more than others I also got...

"Don't forget when we stop by Gringotts to tell the goblins to put in our heated swimming pool behind the cottage." Daphne asserted expecting no other answer but...

"Yes dear, as soon as we are finish with the Ministry."

"Then I think you should treat us to some ice cream in Diagon alley." Gabby said with one of those alluring smiles.

"Yes dear, ice cream is always appreciated on a warm day." I chuckled to myself as I remembered how they avoided ice cream before the wedding and now there weren't enough sweets in the world.

"Madam Bones we need to see Mister Edgar. I know he doesn't officially exist here at the Ministry but this is kind of a semi-emergency. I was hoping that you could rattle enough doors in the Department of Mystery?"

"All right if you insist let's head downstairs and I'll see what I can do about rattling your doors."

Actually it was almost all too easy and soon we were sitting in a non-descript room. Mister Edgar entered a few minutes later. "Harry what can I do for you?"

"I had a brain fart the other day as I watched Parkinson Manor, might I ask how many Death Eaters were found when it was all over with and you did a head count?"

"We were going to ask you about that, we only found five Death Eaters and Mrs. Parkinson."

"I was afraid of that. They have already caught on were doing so while I'm sitting outside spotting their entrance, they are portkeying away to their real meeting place. I doubt next time we'll find anybody dead in the next manor."

"Oh we did find one of the dead to be somewhat notable." I'm sure it was obvious that I was curious from my expression so Edgar continued, "Draco Malfoy was found, in full Death Eater garb, quite dead it seems."

"What the hell was he doing out of jail, he was supposed be under arrest for using an unforgivable curse?" Daphne cried.

"We're not sure who bribed who to leave the cell door open so Draco could escape. It would have been better off if he had stayed inside his cell, Azkaban does have a nice view this time of year." Mister Edgar stated with a straight face.

/Scene Break/

During my free time I kept running over all of the insane possibilities that I could try to find a house full of Death Eaters. While Knifeblade hadn't shown up with a letter I decided to try a hunch. Mister Smith had earlier provided a list with coordinates to many of the Death Eater manors. I was not spending a lot of my free time monitoring one specific manor. I was going to correct that lack of attention.

Draco had long ago let slip that they lived in the very secure manor and that he was the only child. Malfoy Manor was now on my personal list to go boom if I could just justify doing so. Lucius and his wife were Death Eaters and Draco had just been confirmed one also, so...Arriving there I found a palatial estate full of statues with peacocks roaming and meticulously trimmed gardens.

I was impressed by the number of Death Eaters arriving and requesting entry into the manor, a total number of zero. Every night, as evening was falling I arrived and hung around until midnight. By the sixth day day I got the feeling I was on the wrong track or that they were 'apperating' directly into the manor. That's when somebody made a huge mistake.

/Scene Break/

"Will everybody just relax! Dobby why don't you take a seat in that chair." The girls were asking questions in a never ending stream. "Please, I will tell you the entire story just give me a second." That's all I got out before the girls drag me to the couch in front of the fireplace and Slytherin's portrait.

"Harry! Spill!"

"Easy Daphne. Y'all know that I've been spotting. I was watching the Malfoy manor for last week without seeing any Death Eaters using the place. If they were there they must be "apperating' directly into the manor. All this was supposition and guesswork on my part until tonight. One other thing I'm guessing at is that tomorrow morning there is going to be a number of people missing at the Slytherin table."

"You're confusing us here Harry, what happened!" I picked up the pace a little bit because it wasn't healthy to get Gabby upset.

"Tonight I just got settled into watching when what I thought were four garbed Death Eaters arrived at the front gates. I was guessing they hadn't been signed into the wards but what wasn't quite right was these Death Eaters were smaller like students and not large like adults. With Draco being marked I think there are or were a bunch of Hogwarts students who recently took the mark. Of course I radioed in for a drone with a couple of smart bombs as they were admitted into the house. Draco was dead so this couldn't be a dress-up party but thats when I got surprised." I related my tale...

"I had my laser in on hand and my wand in the other when I hear, 'What is a sexy cute bag of blood doing out here?' This came from the voice that I knew was female and was behind me. I spun around ready to attack to find a gorgeous female about my age. She had waist length black hair with a drop-dead figure wearing black formfitting attire. Since she was not waving a wand in my face I said some thing like, "Err", followed by, "Bag of blood?". That's when I thought, OH! shit I am in trouble! They have laid a trap and I have just sprung it!"

This got a lot of intake of air from those present. "Well you know the Vampire tales are wrong in both the wizard and mundane worlds. You just don't drive a stake and kill a Vampire. Setting them on fire or cutting off their heads also has the same problem. Vampires are fast, incredible fast and I was about to be dinner."

"So let me guess, your a Vampire ready to ask us all out to dinner?" Salazar was trying hard not to laugh so I just continued...

"Just as I heard the beeping notify me that the drone was there and I had to get the laser on the building as I was trying to fast talk a vampire and that's when I remembered Dobby."

Salazar was laughing in his frame while the girls were just watching Dobby's antics.

"The Great Harry Potter called for Dobby. Dobby answered, Dobby is free of evil master, Dobby is free! So Dobby bonds with new Master Harry Potter." Dobby was bouncing up and down and was quite excited to say the least.

"Dobby pops in yelling "You will not hurt Harry Potter!" and I have never seen any two move so fast in my life. Anyhow, I got the laser on the manor and it went Boom! I'm guessing but the vampire lost interest in protecting the place and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I'm hoping that Dobby will be able to check with the other house elves so we can figure out where Voldemort is hiding so I can..."

"Dobby can tell now. The Great Master Harry Potter made the great boom on snake face this evening along with evil master."

That definitely brought silence to the room that was only interrupted by a rapping at the front door. Knifeblade arrived with a letter.

/Scene Break/

It was well into 1 o'clock in the morning but the letter said to get to Gringotts now, without delay, immediately. So the girls grabbed onto my arms and I activated my portkey to Gringotts.

Ragnot's office conference table was quite full. Ragnot sat at the head while Mister Smith, Mister Edgar and Madame Bones sat off to his left while on the opposite side of the table were two gentleman in English business suits and one in an American business suit. I took a seat at the end of the table with Daphne and Gabby sitting on either side of me.

Ragnot started, "Now that were all here I will need to introduce these three gentlemen without using their names. First gentleman is representative of the Queen, the second gentleman represents MI-5 and the third gentleman is representing America's CIA. Using drones and bombing targets in England could not have happened without the cooperation between the two governments."

"We are presently trying to confirm that Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort was indeed found in the remains of Malfoy Manor we should..."

"Sorry to interrupt Mister Edgar but I have a reliable source that states that that was Voldemort that you found in the ruins of Malfoy Manor. So where does that leave us we just can't say he drop dead from old age." I thought that Dobby was reliable enough to be my source.

"None of our governments want to admit involvement with international bombing over sovereign borders. Also the countries are not willing to fall into the quagmire of admitting facts which generated political fallout." What Mister Smith stated was obviously an acknowledgment of what the people at the table thought.

The MI-5 representative put in his two knuts, "I think it would be advisable for all attention be directed to the Boy–Who–Lived as the public is expecting him to do miraculous things."

I jumped up to yell, scream and have a conniption as the entire room agreed except for me and my wives. And as if I wasn't there they started planning how to release the information of an historic battle and my victorious achievement against horrific odds. So once again I was their scapegoat and since I didn't have control of any of the newspapers or media outlets I was screwed. This definitely made up my mind and I stood up and directed my girls out the door and then I activate my portkey to our cottage.

"Girls I desperately need your input. They're going to make me some kind of a 'Chosen One' that overcame tremendously averse odds to become a historic hero within England. I want out, to disappear and to hide in some cave but what do you to want?

"Let's pack it up and go back to America." Gabby responded.

"I agree with Gabby, and if America doesn't work out will find your cave somewhere in a mountain hidden from all these lunatics." Daphne said as she then grabbed me in a hug followed by Gabby.

We three had some serious talks about if all the government idiots stated that Harry Potter was their hero we might survive hiding as Lord Slytherin and remain at Hogwarts. No such luck was offered in the press so we indeed packed up and headed off to America.

England's magical community was celebrating to the point of almost exposing themselves to the Muggle community. The Dailey Profit exclaimed that Voldemort was finally on his way to be totally gone thanks to the sacrifices made by Harry Potter. Dumbledore was again making inroads into the English Ministry and of course returning as the headmaster at Hogwarts. I was currently having a enormous attention lavished upon me by Daphne and Gabby therefore, I was exceedingly happy with my life in America.

/Scene Break/

My happiness lasted about a year. John, my adopted father had dragged me out fishing on our boat. The girls decided to head off the closest magical alley to do what girls always seemed to do, shop.

After filling the boats cooler with a lot of fish, that was going to make a great meal this evening, we loaded the boat on the trailer and headed home. I promised John to return to help clean the fish and the boat after I checked on the girls and made sure they were going to join John and Alice for dinner. I hadn't even left John's driveway before the wards notified me that we had company.

The Ministry representative soon walked up the driveway, "My Lord I am sorry that I have some bad news to deliver this day."

Of all the crap that could be delivered to me this day I was not expecting that Daphne and Gabby had been kidnapped.

"My Lord it appears the Dumbledore was able to penetrate our national wards and arrive here with a number of English followers. The American Ministry will do everything in his power to assist in finding your wives. Many witnesses in the Alley have testified to what Dumbledore asserted when your wives were stunned and kidnapped. With these testimonies the American Ministry is certain the man is insane. As his followers disappeared with your wives Dumbledore went into a rant over your surrendering yourself to him because the Dark Lord was going to be returning. He was ranting that only he could provide you with the training to defeat Voldemort when Tom returned."

"Where am I suppose to surrender myself?"

"Again my Lord that is not clear, something about a Shrieking Shack?"

/Scene Break/

I really didn't have a choice and had to return to England and the Shrieking Shack. I've beaten Voldemort and now I had to face the most feared wizard in England an insane Dumbledore who had regained much of his power in the Wizengamot.

All the great powers from all the different countries had not taken away my portkey so I activated one and arrived in my cottage. The walk to the Shrieking Shack can only be described as depressing. I was indeed ready to fight to the death to get my two wives back. As I approached the Shrieking Shack it was almost like everyone was waiting for my arrival. As soon as I arrived Dumbledore said, "Harry, I see that you finally realize how important you are to defeat of Lord Voldemort". The entire area was filled with Dumbledore supporters, Aurors, and some of Hogwarts faculty. While I was calculating odds I was unaware of the large portion of the town that had followed me and was now standing good ways away watching.

"Dummy you either step aside and allow me to take my wives you kidnapped from your control or I will engage you in a dual to the death. How does that fit into your little plans dummy, especially if you kill me? "

"It is written in the prophecy that only you can defeat the Dark Lord and I will be the guide that helps you in this mission. I have the full support of the Wizengamot since I released the contents of the prophecy. "

"Sorry to disappoint you, you old goat, Riddle is dead today and for all the tomorrows in the future."

"You fool yourself Harry, Tom will return, my apprentice made too many soul jars to stop your destiny."

My mind started spinning, was Dumbledore the center of all of the problems of the magical world? Was Tom Riddle Dumbledore's apprentice to stop Gellert Grindelwald? Was I supposed to be Dumbledore's apprentice to stop Tom Riddle? If this was true Dumbledore was the real conniving monster.

"Where are my wives Dumbledore?"

"They are in the Shrieking Shack but you have no need of them with my love to guide you we shall defeat the Dark Lord. I am now the invincible guiding light here in England."

"All I give you Dumbledore's is hate and disdain, get out of my way I wish to attend to my wives."

"Harry you will bend to my will as I have the Elder wand which is unbeatable. Give up these silly ideas you have. Join me and we will lead the light to victory and destroy Tom from the clutches of the dark where he has been lead."

"Never Dumbledore I will die first."

"You have gone dark Harry and must be forcibly shown the light!" It appeared about that time that Dumbledore stop trying for passive control of me and in a blink had his wand out casting some serious curses.

I would do anything to save the girls right now all I could do was draw my wand and... Defend?... Kill?...?... Dumbledore's curses started flying straight at me.

The first couple of curses that Dumbledore threw at me I dodged but there was finally no choice, I fired off a 'Sectumsempra', this was no longer an exercise playing with school yard rules. I have no idea what curses were mine or what curses were his but two connected and from previous memory of a graveyard long ago a golden dome surrounded us but in a different scenario. It was not the streams of energy between wands with a ball of energy floating back and forth, these wands were screaming in rage at each other.

While my mind was trying to... Dumbledore's Elder wand seemed to... And the entire area inside the dome lit up in a blinding white flash. As my eye lids flashed shut and my free arm flew across my eyes I figured this was the end. It even seemed that the blinding light had penetrated through even my arm to assault my eyes.

A millisecond later my brain was trying to explain to me why I was not dead and I was now sitting in a comfortable chair. I drop my arm and opened my eyelids to find white shooting stars occupied my vision. After about a gazillion blinks of my eyelids my eyesight started to return and found myself sitting in a white room across from a man in a business suit. Between us was a small circular table with a tea service. "One lump or two?", the man asked.

"Two please, and might I ask your name?" For some stupid reason I thought that was a highly important question to ask immediately, it was!

As the man played mother he gave a sort of laugh and said,"I'm afraid it's according to where you come from as to how many names that I have but for this conversation I believe Death is the moniker that will fit this discussion."

Of course I thought to myself, who else?

"Harry are you familiar with the details of the Tale of the Three Brothers? If you are you will remember that I gave one of the brothers the Elder wand. That is the wand that your wand just destroyed along with one of the lives Dumbledore has manufactured."

As you can imagine all my mind could come up with was,"Awe Shit!" I have no idea the trouble I had caused but it was bound to be more than a sprained finger.

"I will not attempt to explain the entire history of the wands nor their purposes. I will say that Salazar Slytherin's wand had the capability, in the right hands, to end the reign of the Elder wand. Salazar Slytherin's wand is now a functioning normal wand that you may use, there's nothing special about it anymore other than its historic significance. You will now be returned to fulfill your destiny." Without any great fanfare I now found myself laying on the ground outside the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you okay? We have Dumbledore on the way to Saint Mungo. He appears to be fatally injured from your exchange. If you're feeling up to it we need your help inside the Shrieking Shack." The Auror offered to assist me to my feet. I just followed him as my brain was a bit muddled, it's not every day you bump into Death himself for tea.

I followed the Auror into the Shrieking Shack only to find both my wives dead apparently at the hands of Dumbledore. I stumbled out of the shack only to find half the town still there...Enough was enough...I raise my wand to my head and said, " _Avada Kedavra."_

 _/Scene Break/_

I didn't know want to expect but with all the white and all the white mist that I was seeing I figured I'd run into my girls shortly. What I got was, "Oh! No you don't, boy-oh."

I knew that voice as the white mist thinned and there came MadEye Moody stomping on his peg-leg directly at me, I wondered if it was the real one or the phony one from Hogwarts. Then I asked myself where were the nice white Angels with the beautiful white wings after all I just had a nice little talk with Death.

"I see Harry you got an offer you just can't refuse." White mist formed up in the white room into two white chairs and a table. Between Moody's side of the small white table and mine lay a tea service of course. "How would you like to go dark and kill everybody? How would you like to set everybody up to die that has ever crossed you? How about putting the Dursley's in the Muggle prison for child abuse and Dudley in juvenile hall? What if you were able to become the new Dark Lord? We can make you all-powerful for the next couple of hundred years."

"I thought all this white mist had gone to his head, was I not dealing with the light side, like where were the good guys? I really began to wonder if there was such a thing as the good guys."

"Is all hogwash! It's all about power! Your Mister "Greater Good", light side Dumbledore has a couple soul jars which he is in the process of using." MadEye yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore, enough was more than enough. There had to be a way out of all this insanity, this so-called life of mine. Of all the sides and all the people the only nice guy in all this had been Death. I found my wand and again pointed at my head and yelled, " _Avada Kedavra."_ This time darkness surrounded me.

A/N: No its not the end, Harry hasn't finished his tea yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Insane is just a word

.

The light was pouring through the window and was demanding that I wake up or continue to suffer. I found myself in my old bedroom in John and Alice's house. My mind was telling me that I was insane as none of that could've happened. But yet when I shuffled to the window I could see my house. My watch told me that it was indeed just the next morning in the same month and year that I stumbled from the Shrieking Shack. It seems there was no escape from life but somewhere I was hoping that it was all a bad dream but there was only one way to find out, "Dobby!"

POP,"Master Harry Potter, everybody saw yous kills yous self and Dobby could not find yous."

"Dobby I'm hoping that I've been having some bad dreams but I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, what can Dobby be doing for you?"

"Dobby where is Daphne and Gabby?" I didn't want to ask and I really didn't want to know but Dobby had the answers and I needed to know.

Twisting his ears Dobby finally stated, "Dobby be sorry but the mistresses be gone. Dobby be thinking that the great Harry Potter was also gone as Dobby could not find his master until yous called."

"I'm sorry to cause you problems Dobby but right now I need some Muggle clothes from the manor."

By the time I finished the shower, where I shed a number of tears; my clothes were laid out on the bed and I headed off to the local Gringotts and a word with Ragnot using their 'floe'.

/Scene Break/

"Harry your revenge has nowhere to start looking?" Ragnot asked, "Because apparently your wishes to end Dumbledore is turning out to be quite problematic. This morning's papers stated that Albus Dumbledore had died in Saint Mungo but it was later reported that his body had mysteriously disappeared. But this afternoon special edition reported that he was addressing the Wizengamot. This is all over shadowed by your death and who is going to now defeat Voldemort and save the magical community. You did quite publicly kill yourself in fount of half of Hogsmeade Village."

All I could do was shake my head. I really did want to kill the bastard slowly with my bare hands. I again was left with decisions to make. But in a way I had already made my decision. I was not going to chase after Dumbledore all over England. The dead can't use a soul jar to resurrect themselves so Dumbledore had some serious help. My dream or vision with the thing that look like MadEye had said a couple of soul jars. A couple two or a couple twenty-two was the question and while Voldemort used founders memorabilia what in the hell did Dumbledore use, Snape's potion books? I returned to John and Alice's house with the hope of spending the rest of my life taking in the sun and fishing off the coast. Dumbledore would come to me and if and when he did I would end his miserable life as many times as necessary. Right now I would enjoy my being dead for as long as I was able.

I had thought of Daphne and Gabby returning as I had but there was no real answer. I had a sneaky suspicion that there was no live body for them to return to and maybe… Oh hell! I have no idea and it is driving me crazy.

/Scene Break/

It had been approximately a year since my wives had died at the hands of Dumbledore. I didn't want any more relationships and was happy fishing and digging for clams usually with John. The Dailey Profit was mostly an English paper and the American papers were more interested in American news than anything going on in England. Therefore, all in all, I was sort of happy and totally dumb on what was going on, almost anyone could have seen it coming except for me.

I refrained from visiting my house as it held too many memories. The elves cleaned the place and I was just happy to ignore the house. My bedroom in John and Alice's place was to suddenly become too small.

I was walking down the main street of my small town and mostly happy that I was the only magical person in quite a few square miles. I was only known as Alice and John's kid, any other scuttlebutt had yet to reach my ears. Today I was headed down to pick up a couple more lures that I hoped would attract larger fish when…"Hi Harry!"

Before I was mentally off and had imagined that I had run into Death and the rest of all those aberrational dreams but now I was faced with a new aberration. Standing in front of me was Luna Lovegood cradling Fawkes like a little baby while wearing the Hogwarts sorting hat.

"Err…Luna what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"We all decided that we would have you help us to boil Dumbledore in oil. Chick, chick here would prefer boiling him in tar but we have to destroy the pricks soul jars first and since you've been killed more than once yours are long gone. The hat needs to escape his manipulation at Hogwarts, so do you prefer honey or whipped cream? "

This of course made total sense along with every thing else that's happened in my life so I came up with a… "What are you going on about?"

"Well since Dumbledore has killed my father to stop the Quibbler from printing the truth and since Dumbledore has died and his bond has broken with Fawkes, Fawkes wanted to bond with me to help you. The sorting hat has seen and heard enough so he just wants to cause trouble for Dumbledore like the rest of us."

This of course made perfect sense to me so I invited everybody to move into my house, the one I have been avoiding. We were all now plotting Dumbledore's overthrow and hopeful demise. It all made perfect logic, I was crazy, they were crazy, the world was crazy, so why not just enjoy ourselves?

The problem was that Dumbledore existed and he had convinced the English populace that he was the great leader of the light or the second coming of himself. So the magical community took his word when he claimed his death was nothing but poor reporting by the newspapers. His only remaining authority was as headmaster of Hogwarts but Fawkes and the sorting hat were sure he was actively trying to take over all of England. Well that was the assumption by us crazy exiles.

/Scene Break/

In moving back into my manor I had to adjust the wards to allow Luna in, Fawkes and the sorting hat was something that couldn't be blocked. Since Fawkes had stated that he was now bonded with Luna I was no longer worried about who he brought into the wards. Dumbledore still would get fried if he tried to enter. Fawkes was no longer under Dumbledore's control so his comings and goings didn't appear to be any security risks. This all made total sense.

"So Harry will what you do for fun around here?" That seemed like a straightforward question from Luna.

"Sorry Luna this is a small town for some ice cream or for a pizza we all go to the same shop so there are no discos or movie theaters."

"That's all right as long as you can get some whipped cream and chocolate syrup for when we have sex."

I was thinking about trying to say something like I'd given up sex because it caused too much emotional involvement and…

Luna leaps into my lap and placed a wet French kiss upon me. It was not that I had any feelings for Luna but I suddenly realized I was not dead from the waist down. Somebody jumped up, grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door toward town, so I followed.

"Come on Harry we need to find out which shop sells whipped cream and chocolate syrup, a bit of honey is also great."

I kind of chuckled to myself and how easy I was dragged down to purchase those items. My mind was working on how I could tell her that I would really enjoy some sex but that I was not emotionally involved with her. I did tell myself that that I was crazy, right?

That night was about as weird as you can get but then again it was Luna and crazy me. We had no sooner gotten home when she drag me off to the bedroom. I did my best to ensure that she enjoyed the evening as I found that I had a lot of pent up energy. She had insisted that we start with the chocolate syrup which made the entire activity more tasty. However when she hit her first high I was somewhat surprised as she cursed me as if I had done something terribly wrong to her in her screaming. Several minutes later the whipped cream came out with several suggestive positions on her part. Again her high brought out how she would curse me into infinity. It was indeed a very enjoyable but a very weird night.

/Scene Break/

Not long after Luna's arrival I had the hat yelling about disasters and the fall of Hogwarts while Fawkes was talking in my head about the terrible troubles at Hogwarts. To most people Fawkes sounded like he was singing but in my head Fawkes he was talking about my return to Hogwarts. It all adding up to nothing as I was not interested in getting involved in Hogwarts so Fawkes and Luna upped the ante.

John was the expert of where we could find clams, fish and crabs and the next morning he hauled me off in his pickup truck. "Harry I've got to say that that young gal you have hanging around is a real Nutter. So you and I should have a day away from her and that crazy bird."

Since John was not towing the boat I asked, "Just what do you have in mind John?"

"I thought we'd cast a few nets and fill a couple of buckets with clams."

I turned to look in the bed of the truck and saw I was in for a day of work. John had a half dozen coolers, a number of crab nets, several buckets and his casting net. I was indeed in for a long hard day.

John was the expert and within the first hour on the bridge John had me fling out the cast net and hauling in a ton of silver mullet. As we be-headed some of the mullet John insured we had enough heads for the crab nets' Most of the fish he and threw onto the ice in the ice chests to be cleaned later. While the nets rested in the water on one side of the bridge we waded out onto the flats and started wiggling our toes into the sand. With two buckets full of clams, an ice chest full of crabs and a whole bunch of ice chests with fish we headed home. That's when the real cleaning and cooking would begin however I got exempted for those chores this day. Luna had Mister Edgar's and friends waiting for our arrival. Alice had all three of them sitting on the couch as she pointed a shotgun at them; it appeared to be the right mood to finish the day.

"Alice dear what is going on?" John inquired as he slowly moved towards a desk I knew contained his revolver.

"The little Nutter here has brought in a couple of revenuer types. I'm guessing their here to chat up our son to do something he don't want to do."

I turned to the three and asked Luna, "Did you ask them to be here or did they ask to be here?"

"Your girlfriend didn't ask us to be here, we came to ask you to do us a favor." Mister Smith stated with an eye on the shotgun.

"Harry I think you need to listen to them, but they have to say is extremely important." Luna responded and Fawkes chirped an agreement.

"Fine! John, Alice unless you have objections I would like to invite them for dinner and to discuss what they have on their minds."

John gave me a big smile and said, "Great idea Harry, they can start with cleaning the fish while your little girlfriend helps Alice with the sauces and the salad in the kitchen."

It was kind of smirking to myself as everyone agreed. I knew Luna would get an earful from Alice because chocolate syrup and whipped cream didn't go with clams. Smith and Edgar would find that I had thrown the cast net multiple times and there was probably pushing a hundred pounds of fish they needed to clean and filleted, not to mention the clams and crabs. They just made the rest of my day a lot easier. Not much of todays catch was destined for John's freezer. Much would to be given away within our small town by night fall. In return the hunter down the street would return the favor with selections of deer or boar. One of the other neighbors was an avid partridge and dove hunter. Yep, living in a small town with friendly neighbors could be rewarding in many ways.

During dinner Mister Edgar and Mister Smith attempted, along with Luna, to persuade me to return to Hogwarts. I was listing as I watched Luna spread chocolate syrup to the crabmeat she had just freed from its shell. I had long ago understood that I was crazy but their attempt to have me return to Hogwarts was really insane. It was insane because Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts and wasn't I dead?

"How in the hell is any of that possible? He was, is insane, he killed my wives, and he's back as the headmaster and you want me to return?"

Mister Edgars attempted to explain, "First off you have to understand that Dumbledore was a hero for many years. With the use of his little club contacts and his contacts just about everywhere, not to mention a few bribes, he's convinced a lot of people that any bad press is but a scheme to discredit him. This is granted him enough power is been able to return to Hogwarts as headmaster. We are sure that his plans are to reestablish himself in charge of the Ministry of Magic in the magical world before he takes over the entire world. Right now he's controlling a number of members of the Wizengemot from the background."

Mister Smith then picked up the conversation, "We are sure that he died in Saint Mungo and has used one of his soul jars in returning. Our contacts have told us that he believes the original prophecy now applies to you and him. He still professes that he must guide you but now it's before you turn into the next Dark Lord. As we said before he is completely around the twist mentally. If he wasn't so powerful and famous and the public so gullible he would laughed at rather than be followed.

Mister Edgar again added a word or two, "When you return to Hogwarts you must also be advised that he has brought back Severus Snape along with a few other more devious individuals.

"You know you three are not sane if you think I'm going back to Hogwarts under Dumbledore's dictatorship. Besides I'm quite sure the moment I see him I'll be sure to be flinging the killing curse at him with no remorse. No there is no way of going back to Hogwarts or England, trust me."

By now the fish, crabs, clams and the salads were long consumed and coffee was steaming from everyone's cups.

"Harry I hate to tell you but you and I will indeed be returning to Hogwarts. For some reason you are destined for multiple wives and your other wife will be starting at Hogwarts this next September as the Muggle study instructor."

"Luna, you have finally predicted something that's impossible. There is no way that I can return to Hogwarts as a student and there is no way in hell that I'm planning on going back as a student under Dumbledork."

"Of course not dear you be going back as Madam Hooch's replacement." This sent Luna into uncontrollable giggles. I was also not sure that everybody else were controlling their tendency to laugh out loud in gerneral or at me.

I stood up and left the whole lot of them sitting around the table. I decided to take a walk to downtown or out of town or around town. My downloaded memory showed me that I had been manipulated horribly in the memories that my other life portrayed. I had escaped in this life and yet here I was being told by Luna that my life was being planned out once again. It wasn't right but I wanted to kill somebody and that somebody was Dumbledore. I had tried to kill myself twice and yet here I stood. So the only logical explanation was that I'm still being manipulated. Someone or something who is having me to go back to Hogwarts, but just maybe... yes just maybe... yes I could become the proverbial spanner in the clock works.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was wondering what he was going to do since the Elder wand no longer worked. He still had his original wand, and while it was still quite magnificent, it didn't hold a candle to the Elder wand. He Albus Dumbledore needed to go and search for a solution to his problem. There was no way that he could defeat Riddle nor probably Potter with his old wand. For now he needed to be the grandfatherly figure so as not upset anyone and to engage him using wands. Yes he would need to use Severus to inflict as much damage upon Potter as possible. Maybe using Hagrid he might set him against Potter as Hagrid held the headmaster in such high regards. "Oh my!" Thought Albus, "Yes, it was perfect, Mrs. Malfoy would make an excellent DADA professor for the coming year. Potter was the cause of her husband and sons death, he had made sure that she knew it was Potter's doing and she was a marked Death Eater. She had been in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor went Potter made the place go boom which added to her hate of Potter. The major obstacle was still how to get Harry Potter here in the school as a student.

/Scene Break/

I finally just threw my hands up into the air. I may not like to be manipulated but apparently everybody and her second cousin was manipulating me someway somehow. "Luna you have won so set up a meeting again with all those you think are necessary. You win, we're going to Hogwarts come September 1st if they can meet a few requests of mine."

"Of course I have, I have Mister Smith and Mister Edgar's coming in this weekend. Then Monday will head off to Scotland to meet your new wife. I think the three of us can be married in about three weeks meanwhile you can start influencing the relatives."

This I had to see, Luna just stated she was going to marry me, this new girl was going to marry me, and I was going to start influencing relatives. Right this I had to see happen.

"So Harry you are planning on heading back to Hogwarts as Madam Hooch's replacement? Edgar's asked.

"I've given up trying to fight this mad universe but expect a lot of problems as I plan on causing as much troubles as I humanly can."

"Well we don't plan on you getting into something you can't get out of alive, so here's a bracelet that you need to wear. Should you become injured or just need to leave Hogwarts, this is the port key directly to the Department of Mysteries. What is unique about this bracelet is that in a lot of circumstances it will automatically activate just prior to a serious curse striking your body."

"Luna has also given us background so the American government's has been surreptitiously contacting people you'll be dealing with in the near future." Mister Smith added without really saying much.

"So Monday it's Showtime!" Luna was bouncing in her chair with happiness.

I myself was just mentally shaking my head. I saw so many flaws in these facocktah mamzer plans I wasn't sure where to start.

/Scene Break/

Luna drag me over to the Scotland for a meeting with Caelan MacDonald of clan MacDonald. Rather than being in the stuffy office building the meeting took place in a nice comfy cottage.

"I've been led to believe that you can provide some financial support for the Clan. We've been having a bit of trouble attracting investors who were not trying to buy the clan itself."

"What would this investment consist of in total cost and perspective gains for the Clan as well as myself?" I may be manipulated but I wasn't planning on dumping my money down a sewer.

It didn't take long for them to show me that outside forces were cutting off profits for advertisement and the shipping of goods. The products being offered by the clan were actually cheaper than was available elsewhere but the outside pressure would soon make the clan's goods to costly to compete. Caelan soon had a goblin representative join our meeting as we drew up contracts. I was scratching my head as Caelan was not magical, that was until Natalie MacDonald stepped into the room with tea, coffee and biscuits. That's when Luna started pointing and giggling. Natalie had been a student at Hogwarts and she had definitely filled out in all the right places in my opinion. That's when Caelan and Luna slipped off for a private conversation. I headed over to the other side of the room to a nice comfortable couch only to find Natalie joining me minutes later.

We started chatting and Natalie explained that her father was a Scottish Clan Chief and then launched into the objectives of the Council. The Council was supposed to be non-political but did deal with certain matters. These matters range from the press to general matters connected with the rights, functions and historical position of Scottish Chiefs. They protected the clans and their names which there representative tried to protect titles, memorial bearings and other insignias of the Chiefs from exploitation or misuse in trade or any other things people could think up to injure the clans.

"So what is Ms. Lovegood and father discussing with such intensity."

"If you promise not to hit me I'll tell you."

"You seem to be quite sincere so I promise I won't hit you."

"Apparently the future says that you and I are going to be married within the next couple of weeks, along with Ms. Lovegood." I waited for the explosion I was surprised at the response.

"How is all this been determined Mister Potter." There was a touch of anger in her voice.

"Sincerely and being totally honest with you, I am being manipulated in just about every step of my life. If I explained all of those that I have found manipulating me, just their names would make you think that I'm totally insane."

"Are you insane Mister Potter?"

"I really wish I knew and please call me Harry."

"Unless you give me some specifics I would just have to believe that you're pulling my leg."

"And it's a nice leg to be pulling but I'll just be given you some information so you can go screaming out of the room. First off when I was a child I tripped and smashed my head into a banister and receive seventeen years of my future memories. Prominent in those memories was my death at the hands of Voldemort. I was determined never to live that life so I ran away and 'apperated' right into a speeding bus. The Doctor said that I had died yet here I am. I've cast the killing curse on myself at least twice and yet I'm still here. I have killed forevermore the Dark Lord Voldemort and yet I'm facing a new dork Lord Dumbledore. Is this enough or should I continue?"

"You have indeed presented a Quadrum that could lead anywhere including to the assumption that you are crazy."

"Lord Potter your young lady has convinced me that you need to stay for next couple of weeks to see when the banns of marriage should be posted in the parish church." Caelan proclaimed as if it was a foregone conclusion.

"Harry is your insanity infectious?" Natalie was positive by the end of the first week that it was infectious. Her magical mother was already running around in circles planning the wedding, overjoyed at the future union.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-So what's another wife or two

.

Natalie and I did get along well if you could ignore Luna skipping around us suggesting kumquats and whipped cream, we didn't ask. By the end of the second week it seemed that we would break everybody's heart if we didn't get married. Natalie had a very large family and they all seem to be determined for this union. Natalie finally became convinced of being sucked into the manipulations around one Harry Potter. This of course did not stop Natalie from venting on her parents for even thinking of marrying her off.

"So Harry what are we going to do? We both could run away to different parts of the world."

"Natalie I've tried that and call it what you will the Fates keep dragging me back into this insanity. Come September I'm going to be Madam Hooch's replacement at Hogwarts..."

"Well I guess we are fated as I've been hired as the new Muggle study instructor for Hogwarts." We both chuckled as insanity and destiny appeared to have struck again.

"Man oh man I wonder how badly this is going to upset Dumbledore's plans with us having marriage quarters." I didn't realize the full extent of what I just said.

"So you're planning on this marriage and all the goes along with it?"

"Look I'm not madly in love with anybody and I'm not sure that I ever will be again but Luna has been running around all this time with her can of whipped cream spouting the future. The trouble is that if you really listen to what Luna says you find that she is correct in her supposedly insane statements. If you want to call the marrage off then let's do so and we can fight your relatives.

/Scene Break/

In the end all the pressure from clans, parents, government representatives and Luna newest prediction… Naturally Natalie and I caved.

"Harry I have talked with Luna and sorting this out the best I can and we supposedly do really love each other but haven't figured it out yet. She was using the word "We" like this was a rugby team and she was going to enjoy the Rugby maul. If any of that made any sense."

The three way marriage would be held the next week in the parish church by some magical living mystic. I didn't ask.

/Scene Break/

So while us minor characters had our lives being pushed, prodded and directed into the parish church a large group of minions had been at work. I mean who scheduled the church and the living mystic not to mention the paperwork involved. I never applied for the job as the flying instructor at Hogwarts yet all the paperwork was submitted and my job application was approved. Even our wedding rings, which were portkeys, were provided to us.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore knowing that his great Elder wand didn't work anymore had set off in search of a solution to his problem. Staffing problems were way below his scrutiny at this time. Also in the world's madness no one had informed him that Lord Gryffindor was to be the new flying instructor. Then again no one held that title, he thought. Dumbledore set off to Olivander's as he needed to control Harry Potter before Potter went dark and was unable to kill off Voldemort when Voldemort returned.

Knowing the magical world in England and the Ministry that protected all of its citizens, nobody had thought twice about two dead bodies called Harry's wives and who had killed them so no active investigation had ever been conducted. That was until Dumbledore came to what was his new marvelous plan to control Harry Potter while on his way to Olivander's.

It didn't take Olivander long to explain that the Elder wand could not be restored to its former power and that Dumbledore's old original wand was the best fit for him. Dumbledore was still grumbling to himself as he slipped into the Ministry to start his new plan into operation.

Dumbledore was no longer in charge of the Wizengemot but his minions still represented a large block in that forum. Blackmail was so much better than bribery. What better way to get control Harry Potter than to accuse him of the death of his wives. Dumbledore would then come to the rescue saving Harry Potter from Azkaban. This would make the boy eternally grateful and at the same time Dumbledore would have laws passed to obtain legal control of the boy. Dumbledore was ecstatic over his new plans as he manipulated the right people. The manipulating was time consuming but oh so satisfying. To have the sheep do as they were told and think it was their idea, oh the feeling of power.

In reality Harry was not the only person or area being directed in different directions for certain outcomes.

/Scene Break/

After our marriage the three of us tried to escape but Caelan drag me down as a new clan member to be granted arms by the Lord Lyon King of Arms which made me an armiger. Now I can wear the clans crest badge containing elements from my own arms. This was all Greek to me but Luna had a handle on it along with Natalie which now brought the next step…

"Okay Harry it's now time to go see Gringotts then afterwards we can use all this whipped cream I've been saving."

"Harry do you feel like Luna knows what's going to happen before it happens or maybe even knows the future?" Natalie was no more confused than I was.

"I did warn you before about what she says. Don't feel alone if you are getting the impression you're being manipulated, guided or that she knows exactly where your life is going."

"Luna why are we going to Gringotts?" Natalie asked.

"Oh Harry's going to take an inheritance test and be certified as the heir to Gryffindor and bump into somebody. Then were going to go his cottage in Hogsmeade village where we get to do that Rugby maul and he is going to meet Skippy."

"See, I rest my case." I could only shake my head and see what was going to happen next. The inheritance test to show I was a descendant of Lord Gryffindor and at Luna's insistence got documents certifying that fact.

Luna was right, the inheritance test certified a number things, not only that I was a descendent of Griffindor but a qazilliom other lines. The girls wanted to go shopping so no sooner than we walked into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions when…" Harry J Kelly I told you before, the bond is forever!"

All I can say is when the shock started to wear off I found all four of us in the Hogsmeade cottage and not sure how I got there.

"Harry why don't you call Lippy." Luna said almost immediately after we entered the cottage in Hogsmeade village.

Still in my daze, "Lippy." POP

"What can Lippy be doing for yuse Lord Gryffindor?"

Almost before I could draw breath Luna stated, "Lippy please have all of the elves that aren't happy being bonded to Hogwarts, that wish to be bonded to Lord Gryffindor to be sent over here. And…after all the free elves are bonded could you serve up supper for us please and a couple of elves to maintain this cottage and look after us?" Lippy looked at me, I nodded, and POP.

So while my three wives were in another room having girl talk I got to bond about twenty elves that were not attached directly to Hogwarts. It seemed that Hogwarts was a dumping ground for those elves that were given clothes or suddenly found themselves without a bonded master. While they all return happily to Hogwarts to work I came up with an excellent idea. I was crazy and the world I was living in was crazy Sooo…tomorrow morning I was going to visit the Weasley brothers joke shop, I for one had a plan to spread all this insanity around, one prank at a time.

The rest of the day and evening was spent with Daphne and her sister wives. To say the least there was a bit of yelling primarily in my direction.

"Harry I can definitely relate to when you talk about being manipulated. After the white room and no major explanations I woke up in a hotel room in London. The next thing I know I'm getting an owl accepting my position on September 1st as the new Arithmancy professor, so I rushed here to get a wardrobe and information about you at Gringotts. Now that I found you where is Gabby?"

/Scene Break/

Lippy had given me a list of elves that were designated to us personally and our cottage that could be called at any time to help. Although any elf at Hogwarts was at my beck and command as Lord Griffendore they did have their individual duties and responsibilities. My cottage elves and Libby popped us to the Leakey Cauldron for a fun day of shopping that had been interupted the previous day.

"Harry why are you buying all those potions, dung bombs and stink pellets?" Natalie asked as Luna smiled.

"Having come to the realization that I may be forced to come to this here and now, but now that I'm am here, I plan on bringing much enjoyment to the spectators who ever they may be. I'm planning on arming Peeves if he'll take instructions. I want to make a few professors lives unbearable and..." I gave my three wives a very large evil grin.

"Tinky please take these packages back to the cottage."

"Yes Master Harry, POP

"Come on girls I'm buying ice cream down at the ice cream parlor." That was my intention but as soon as I stepped out of the Weasley shop...

"Harry Potter drop your wands and you are under arrest for the murder of your wives." The Auror demanded with wands drawn.

"Gee Mister Auror, as Harry's wives we didn't realize we were dead. "Daphne proclaimed with a straight face. This of course didn't stop the Auror from taking me to a holding cell in the Ministry. I was actually quite happy with the spunk that Daphne had shown being dead and all.

After stripping everything off of me except my boxers they were flummoxed with the bracelet on my wrist. Rather than cutting my wrist off they smiled and summoned someone from the Department of Mystery to deal with the object. After a bit of time someone completely cloaked, with their face obscured, entered my cell and took a quick glance at my bracelet. The cloaked figure turned to the Auror in charge and stated, "You definitely have a problem don't you? You have no control over that bracelet and attempting to gain control could level a good portion of this building. Leave it alone." After saying that he just disappeared leaving the Aurors quite upset at the loss of their control over Harry Potter's bracelet. This information didn't add to my happiness either but in the end they decided to leave the bracelet alone.

It's hard to keep track of time in the cell in a basement but several days later I was thrown a grungy old robe and told to follow them. I took the rope and threw it onto the floor. My boxer shorts was enough and after a number of days they were cleaner than those robes, besides where were my clothes I came in with?

As chains wrapped around my arms and legs I smiled even though I was only dressed in my boxer shorts in front of the Wizengamot. Whatever was coming had to be entertaining. The Chief Warlock stood and proclaimed that I was being charged with the death of my two wives. As he got to the part of, "How does the defendant plea?"

"If the Wizengamot pleases I would like to represent Harry Potter in these proceedings." Dumbledore had made his grand entrance into the courtroom in his outlandish twinkling robes.

"I would plead guilty rather than have this charlatan attempt to defend me in a simple case. Remove this charlatan, he makes me sick." That got them the room to buzzing but I was sure that none of them would ever believe my assertions. "I plead not guilty."

The buzzing had just started to subside when an individual entered wearing a Muggle business suit. This of course upset the sensitivity of many purebloods on the court. Me? I had figured on Death or Merlin arriving...so I sat back and rattled the chains on the chair.

"Who the hell are you and how dare you interrupt this court!" Screeched the Chief Warlock.

"I'm here by order of _Her Majesty,_ Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. I will attend this trial to ensure the fair hearing of the facts for Lord Potter."

Several wands were drawn and someone in the back shouted, "Like hell you will you Muggle scum." That's when a squad of her Majesty's forces marched in fully armed with automatic weapons. The purebloods were even more upset when the man in the business suit explained that the Queen ruled over them and her word was the final law. While most of the Wizengamot did not understand the weapons they did understand the implied force. The weapons were verbally explained to them but he had to discharge of one of the weapons upon a nearby wall yo obtained their full attention. Finally the trial began. Me? I was just trying to figure how they all got into the Ministry.

The trial didn't last for long because many of the witnesses couldn't stand up to a dose of Veritaserum. Of course Daphne showing up did confuse them for awhile. The guy in the business suit was a walking encyclopedia of wizard law. He ended up shooting down all the objections that came up over using Veritaserum. He had experts examine the witnesses and found many of them had been there but hadn't seen anything. In the end they finally decided that my wives deaths were accidental and not by my hand.

/Scene Break/

"Okay Peeves here is your pranking materials. I want you to concentrate on Malfoy and Ron Weasley, if you get a chance to get to Snape and Dumbledore all the better and if you do I will increase your pranking supplies." Peeves saluted and spun away back into Hogwarts.

"I'll have Fawkes return the sorting hat after he gets away from Hogwarts. We'll need for both our two spies to be in place." Grinned Luna. Oh! Mister Edgar's will be showing up this afternoon for a chat."

/Scene Break/

"Well let's not hang around here all day, I vote we hit London and some fast food joints for lunch." Daphne's suggestion got immediate approval from Natalie and that started Luna to asking, "Harry what are we going to use to hit their joints with and how fast is their food? I like my food on my plate and not running around the room!" Luna had been raised magical for most of her life. Luna really wasn't interested in the hamburgers but saved them for Fawkes and some of her salad for Skippy.

/Scene Break/

By the time Mister Edgar's had arrived and Luna had put up her happy meal plastic food tray, her happy meal toy and her Ronald McDonald doll with whistle.

"Harry I'm sorry but there's other thing to accomplish before you head off to Hogwarts. We have no idea why the Queen has called you in for a interview. Your appointment is for tomorrow mid-afternoon, so that means we'll need to pick you up first thing tomorrow morning to have you and your ladies fitted with proper attire. I will escort you but I'm afraid you'll have to meet the Queen alone."

Mister Edgar's brought another gentleman along with him who wore a similar business suits as the individual who showed up at the Wizengamot. While I'm not an expert on business suits it looked like the Queen had her own tailors for her staff. Jacobs was an expert on magical attire for the palace and proceeded to introduce us to Mary who would take care of dressing my wives. Apparently there would be a reception after the Queen's business with me was finished

The suit and pants that I was to wear to meet the Queen were all black except for the crests on each shoulder. The white shirt with ruffles and the red and gold silk tie with the painted Griffin finished the assembly. The suits resembled a tuxedo except from the waist down to the knees which resembled a robe. The robe part was also split in the rear which I thought would make it easier to ride a broom.

"Lord Gryffindor the crest on your right shoulder is the Hogwarts crest which many of your fellow professors have taken to overlooking on their robes." Jacobs appeared to take that as a lack of proper etiquette. "Now the crest on your left shoulder is temporary and will rest on your left shoulder after it's updated. It contains the symbols of Potter, Black, Slytherin, McDonald with a feather and of course Gryffindor's."

"Would you elaborate a bit especially about it being temporary?" Mister Edgar's asked as everyone noticed the very center of the crest was blank.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss this matter."

I was not overly big on wearing robes. In America we used regular Muggle clothing. This robe could stand in as my formal wear and four other work robes meant I had more than enough for Hogwarts.

But then the girls walked in and shocked me into silence. It was an everyday your beautiful wives dressed to the nines. I quite enjoyed the vew and told them so.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-Let the fun commence

.

Severus Snape tried to live up to every nasty name he had ever been called. Being a double spy and THE Potion Master had its perks. Snape only wanted to be on the winning side and alive when all this was finished. Normally he missed out on most of the punishments the Dark Lord handed out because "HIS" Potion Master needed a steady hand. Dumbledore kept him from going to Azkaban and kept him here at the school. Dumbledore ensured that he had all the potion ingredients he needed so that discrete brewing of illegal potions could be done in his spare time at great profit. One such potion he was brewing for the headmaster would be completed this very day. Of course with a few vials slipped into Snape's pocket for sale later. After two weeks of constant monitoring one final ingredient and a couple of stirs and the controlling potion for the brat Potter was finished. After the final stir Snape walked toward his desk when he heard, "Thump!"…"BOOM!". Snape awoke in the hospital wing.

/Scene Break/

Mister Edgar's minions have been scurrying around taking care of more than one thing. All my robes had shown up with the Order of the Thistle clearly embroidered in the center. It seems that my past actions with Voldemort had finally brought some favorable response. I thought the whole crest looked really brill. Another thing they were taking care of was the securing of Gryffindor's quarters through the Deputy Headmistress.

Since Mister Edgar's minions have been scurrying around taking care of all those things something came to my mind. Supposedly I had real parents and real people wrote letters and maintain diaries and had pictures taken of themselves. I was sure there was some rules that I couldn't take any money out I had asked Mister Edgar's minions if they would get the letters, diaries and pictures for me. I was quite impressed by the trunk full that was delivered.

"Harry aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts the teacher's preschool briefing?" Daphne inquired.

"Normally yes but it appears the Dumbledore is running around trying to persuade the Goblins, the Minister and the Wizengamot of something or other and is not at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall canceled the meeting. I think she's a bit ticked off at Dumbledore dumping everything on her back."

"So the next question is do we take the train or just walk to Hogsmeade station and catch the carriages to Hogwarts?"

"Oh the Bumtwangers are all upset about us taking the train, we definitely need to take the Scatshisa advice and go straight for the carriages."

"Okay Luna what's got you spouting off all that twaddle?" After all the almost clear advice we been getting from her recently and she suddenly has to go all weird.

"Well I'm just practicing when we get back to Hogwarts. You don't want them to pay me any attention, do you?"

"So why do we take the carriages and not the train? I asked being curious.

"Silly, don't you expect Dumbledore to have someone meet you on the train? I don't think Dumbledore expects Lucius to bring some of his old friends along to get even with you for Draco."

"That's it! Luna call Mister Edgar's and tell him I need to chat with him about three more bracelets."

"Thank you Harry, it's nice to know you care." Luna gave me one of those smiles that if I didn't watch out I'd be choosing between whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

/Scene Break/

Tinky stated that the Hogwarts elves had the Gryffindor quarters modernized and cleaned before she popped away with our trunks and the rest of our odds and ends. At least we would have hot water but I wasn't getting my hopes up as the quarters had not have been occupied for hundreds of years, not to mention the magical world idea of modern.

"As we were having lunch at The Three Broomsticks we saw Hagrid arrive and pick up a large parcel from Madam Rosmerta. As he walked by our table he took a look in our direction and stuck his nose in the air, grunted and left.

Madam Rosmerta wandered over by our table as she watched Hagrid leaving and said, "What did you all do to get him so mad at you?"

"Well I for one don't even remember talking to him ever." I commented.

"Same here Harry." Natalie added.

"Don't look at me." Daphne shrugged

"He's always been friendly with me when he's found me in the Forbidden Forest." Since we were in a public place we were not going to ask why Luna was in the forest. Madam Rosmerta must felt the same way as she shook her head and wandered off.

/Scene Break/

We un-shrunk our robes put them on and had quiet carriage ride to Hogwarts with the rest of the students. Luna joined her respective table as Natalie, Daphne and I headed up to the teachers table. I sat at the table next to Professor Sinatra with Natalie on my left with Daphne on hers and with the hope of keeping the seating arrangement. I also hoped that the empty chair next to Snape was Lucius's. I also noticed that Dumbledore had a smile so large on his face that it appeared he was going to kiss someone at any minute. I did not like the direction he was looking.

While I was contemplating ripping his beard off and strangling his scrawny neck with it I got an unexpected surprise. Justin Finch Fletchley caught my ear when he stopped walking by, turned and said, "Salutations honorable Knight of the Order" and performed a respectable bow. My memory remembered him as a little snot but his father was a Muggle English or Scottish Lord. Not being schooled in the proper etiquette I provided a reply which he seemed happy with. I nodded and said, "Thank you Justin Finch Fletchley, please give my regards to Lord Fletchley."

"What are you going on about Justin?" Someone yelled from the Hufflepuff table.

"The Queen of England has made him a knight, the symbol in the middle of his crest indicates he has the Order of the Thistle." This of course drew all the Muggle born or Muggle raised attention to my crest which brought about another shout…"Hey that crest also says he's a MacDonald of Sleat and an Armiger.

Dumbledore leapt up and started, "Now leave our new flight instructor Mister Potter alone…"

Trying to hold in my temper I turned to the old goat and stated, "That's Lord Gryffindor you old fool, at least that's what this school hired to be your new flight instructor."

A flash of anger crossed Dumbledore's face before he changed the subject to the sorting and put his godfather smile in place.

/Scene Break/

I was lucky in who got to be our guide when the feast was done. I collected my wives and we followed Professor McGonagall to Gryffindor quarters in a separate wing of the castle. This was great as I wanted to have a word with Professor McGonagall, I just needed the right moment. As Lord Gryffindor I could have any elf in the castle pop us to our quarters.

Professor McGonagall opened the conversation, "Lord Gryffindor might I inquire as to your disrespect of the Headmaster in the Great Hall?"

"Professor as a Deputy Headmistress I need to explain myself and my possible future actions. I have no wish to be here but there is a long list of people who say I must be here. Whether you wish to believe me or not, this of course is your business but I wish to assure you Dumbledore is a Dark Lord. He's using the same techniques to stay alive as Voldemort was using. Regardless what the old goat may profess I fulfilled the prophecy and ended Voldemort, he shall never return thanks to the Goblins and with little help from myself. Please do not insert yourself between Dumbledore and me because as the murder of my last two wives I joyfully await his next attack. Whether you consider him still the guiding light, misguided or insane he is extremely dangerous and will throw your life away without a second thought. Be aware of who you follow and where you let him guide you. But enough of the gloom and doom please come in and meet my family. I must insist you join us for some tea and a wee bit of some hundred-year-old Scottish whiskey." By this time I think McGonagall was ready to run but a wee bit of Scottish whiskey persuader her to enter Gryffindor quarters.

As I held the door open my three wives rushed in with enthusiasm and was followed by Professor McGonagall. It didn't take long before Professor McGonagall shouted, "What in the devil's name is going on here."

I must admit if you stood back and watched it was quite the sight. Luna, Daphne and Natalie flung themselves on the large couch and the fun began. Hedwig swooped in and landed on Daphne's shoulder to get a bit of feathering. Luna had no sooner hit the couch when Fawkes flashed in dropping the sorting hat on her head and swooping back landed on Natalie's lap. Meanwhile Lippy and Tinky were sitting on either side on the back of the couch. When Skippy charged in for a hug and a nuzzle, it appeared to be enough for Professor McGonagall as she collapsed in an overstuffed chair.

"Lippy could you be so kind as to get us a tea service and Tinky could you bring a bottle that hundred years Scottish whiskey? "Yes Master Harry" They said in unison. POP, POP

I wandered over and gave Skippy a bit of neck patting and an ear scratching. Professor McGonagall found her voice…" Explain, NOW!"

"Professor what do you want me to explain?"

"That's Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix not to mention the sorting hat."

"Sorry Professor but Fawkes bonded with me after Dumbledore became a dark wizard. The sorting hat is bored so it likes to come down and talk with me." Luna answered as Fawkes nuzzled Natalie's cheek.

"Lord Gryffindor That's a pint size unicorn you're scratching behind the ear, unicorns don't like males." McGonagall did not seem finished trying to chastise the lot of us.

"I'll have you know Skippy is a full grown unicorn and thinks Harry is one of the nicest boys, and very pure of heart." Natalie expounded.

"Besides what are you doing ordering around Hogwarts bonded elves?" McGonagall wasn't giving up easily.

"Be sure to ask the elf that brings you your tea or whiskey and I think you'll find that I am bonded to every elf in this castle. In other words this castle has no elves." When Lippy return McGonagall did indeed asked her. Ignoring the tea she did fill her teacup from Tinky's bottle several times.

/Scene Break/

The next morning the girls went to their respective classes while I pretended to be busy in my office. As far as I could see the job required two classes for each of the houses in flight training for their first years. After that it was strictly scheduling Quidditch practice for the four teams that were to utilize the Quidditch pitch. Other than that there was only refereeing a number of Quidditch matches. So in my free time I got to do my exercises and put in a lot of flying time. That and keeping an eye on Natalie and Daphne even though they spend most of their time in our quarters.

/Scene Break/

"Natalie how was your classes today?

"Luna you wouldn't believe it if I told you. The reference books are from the 18th century along with what the purebloods have been taught about Muggles, its a royal mess. One of the Hufflepuffs who has a Muggle background is trying to take an easy class and was laughing so hard I thought he might need to be taken to the hospital. One of the purebloods asked why Muggle horse-drawn carriages could be compare to our superior magical carriages we have here at Hogwarts in transporting people. Zabini quit laughing long enough to ask when the last time a magical had gone to the moon. That argument and some disbelief of my slides consisted of my entire class time with the purebloods arguing and trying to disprove Muggle accomplishments."

I was only listening with half an ear as I was thinking about Dumbledore. I was waiting for Dumbledore to react in some way while I kept close watch on Natalie and Daphne. Fawkes had assured me that Luna was under his protection. I was watching out for Dumbledore, Snape, and a Malfoy attack on the girls way too much and was not watching my own back.

/Scene Break/

I just finished a first-year class in broom flying and etiquette without any disasters. I was trudging up to the Muggle study classroom to escort Natalie down to the Great Hall to have lunch with Luna. That's when I heard … "Avada Kedavra" in a recognizable voice. I could almost feel the curse rushing in my back, but then I was no longer in Hogwarts. 

"What brings you here Harry?" Mister Edgars asked with a smirk.

"I guess I must thank you for the bracelet Mister Edgar as Lucius Malfoy's killing curse almost got me in the back. You wouldn't have those three bracelets for my wives finished would you?"

"Do come along Harry, we must check the instruments and see what we find."

I fell in step with Mister Edgar as I had no idea what he was talking about but kept my mouth shut rather than to appear completely ignorant.

"Harry this machine registers a number of illegal curses and who casts them and it showed nothing. It appears that there are wards at Hogwarts blocking our monitoring these curses and who cast them."

"I'm sure by this time Lucius has cleared his wand of any illegal spells that he has cast."

"Well we had the best getting you back to Hogwarts, care for a portkey?"

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was still silent, Snape was still Snape but Lucius had upped his standing to almost the top of my kill list. It was about then when two students started to act weirder the normal.

"Luna do you see anything in the future happening concerning Ron and Vincent Crabbe ?" I asked my residence seer. Ron, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't developed enough brainpower and were still trying to graduate Hogwarts.

"The Nangals are not very talkative right now Harry."

"Well if that Ron Weasley doesn't quit breathing down my back every time I turn around I'm going to start hexing the git." Natalie growled.

"The reason I'm asking is that Crabbe is paying an awful lot attention to you Luna. And while you're pretty and attractive the thought of you and Vincent being friendly is highly disturbing."

"If this is bothering you Harry why don't you put the elves to work and let them monitor a few people. Lord Gryffindor is in charge around here is he?" Daphne giggled at the part about me being in charge.

The idea was a great one and I set the elves on rotating duty to report on Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy. It was not long before the reports started coming in to start me to really worrying.

Snape was making the potions to give to Dumbledore who gave them to Malfoy who somehow or other slipped it to Vincent Crabbe and Ron Weasley drinks.

Lippy also reported that the elves had stopped a few potions headed in our direction.

"Harry calm down, we need to tackle this calmly." Natalie slipped into my lap and started running her hands through my hair.

"The Barbuncles say that reverse role-playing will confuse the Diplipseys."

"Luna what would I do without you?" I roared in laughter.

By the end of the week it was hysterically funny to watch. I had directed the elves that no portions were to be delivered to me and my ladies. However, they were to at random passed the potions around to a very select list.

Apparently there were loyalty potions, controlling potions, love potions and a few more. The Great Hall got to see some very unusual reactions to mixing extremely potent potions, I did have the elves of Hogwarts to help me decide who got what and when. There were times when Ron Weasley fell on his knees and proposed to Albus Dumbledore or when Lucius Malfoy professed his undying love for Snivelus Snape. Many in the hall wondered how long it would take Professor McGonagall to lose her cool and curse Crabbe for following her around the school and professing his undying love. Dumbledore finally called an end to Snape's brewing and thus canceling the students' potion entertainment but Peeves continued to fill the boredom hours.

It was only a guess on our part that Dumbledore was attempting to cause strife between me and my wives. The dufus must have never been married before. I got the fun of having not one but three wives. While Natalie and I are talking about our feelings and Daphne snugly on my chest we had Luna running around with her can of whipped cream. Dumbledore should be around sometimes to see the discussion we have on deciding where were going to have dinner on a given night or whether it was the opera or the film on cinema tonight.

Peeves still maintained his barrage on his provided list but had gotten into a dedicated enjoyment in harassing Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was convinced that I was responsible for Draco's death and the destruction of Malfoy Manor. Just because he was a Death Eater did not make all of this opinions wrong. With the Dark Lord gone alone with the Malfoy power base Peeves was causing him further aggravation and a shorter temper.

"Come on girls it's the weekend let us head off to the cottage and see what trouble we can get into this weekend."

/Scene Break/

In an attempt to escape Hogwarts we soon found that we need to escape the boring cottage in Hogsmeade village. "So what's on the agenda for this day my ladies?"

Once again the harmony of marriage life arose its head by my asking that wrong question. Each wife had an agenda of how they would like to spend their day. Luckily the choice of shops were limited in the village. Luna took off for Scrivenshaft's while Natalie headed for Gladrags. Rather than cooling my heels in either shop or in the middle of the street I decided to head with Daphne to Zonko's and re-supply Peeves. I just shrunk and tucked away my purchases when I heard some screams and spell fire from the street. I raced out of Zonko's just in time to see five people dressed as Death Eaters 'apperate' away. I did see one of them carrying every distinctive wand. The silver snake head which normally sat upon a cane of dark wood was hard to miss, Lucius Malfoy was one of the five.

"Harry! The Nargals were a bit slow today but they just tried to kidnap Natalie."

My brain was now running to the point of exploding. Malfoy tried? I've got to find Natalie, where would they take her? I started to race into Gladrags but Luna was hanging on me and yelling, "Harry she's not in there, she safe."

As I turned to Luna to ask her to explain a half dozen Aurors popped to the street. Being the only two left standing in the street we got their attention and all their questions. Before I could get away from them or have them organize a search for Natalie she came huffing and puffin down the street. She finally caught her breath enough to be able to put more than two words together between gasps of breath.

"I was just looking at this beautiful strapless blue dress that would be just perfect for…"

"Lady Gryffindor please, did you recognize anybody, what did they want?" The lead Auror asked.

"No they were all dressed in black with white facemasks. The guy who seemed in charge said they wanted to kidnap me. He had a wand with a silver snake head as its grip…"

"I saw that wand when he was throwing curses around just as they were leaving. It was Lucius Malfoy…" I was interrupted by the Auror.

"Jenkins, get an arrest warrant for Lucius Malfoy, last known address Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please continue miss."

"He said he wanted to kidnap me so Harry would be forced to do as he was told but didn't say what Harry had to do. That's when I activated my portkey to our home."

After all the statements we headed to Rosa Lee Teabag shop to calm down over a cup of tea.

"Any hints what's going on Luna?" I was hoping she could see something in the future. Luna just shook her head.

"I wondered what they wanted you to get done. If they wanted somebody killed they would just do it themselves."

"Natalie I wouldn't be a bit surprised if one of those other Death Eaters wasn't Snape. Dumbledore always has had a tendency to collect Death Eaters or let them go free from punishment. If Dumbledore was involved it was probably for me to have the starring role in his latest plan to defeat Voldemort when he returns. If it was a Lucius's crazy idea that I could bring back Riddle that would give the Death Eaters incentive. Lucius was part of Riddle's inner circle and might know of soul jars.

"Didn't you say he will never return ever again because all the soul jars were gone?" Natalie already knew the whole story was probably asking for peace of mind.

"That my dear wife is the crux of the matter. Dumbledore and Malfoy both believe there is a soul jar out there with Voldemort's essence. Since Dumbledore believes he's infallible, and believes that prophecy will direct Riddle directly at me. Dumbledore is Cuckoo crazy house nuts, he will always have a plan for me."

We returned to the castle Sunday for dinner so we could be seen by the students. Some students actually did seek help from a professor in pursuit of an education.

Dumbledore was gone from the castle and we were making odds between ourselves if he was trying to bail out Malfoy. We retired early as tomorrow would be a very long day.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – whoops I missed!

.

It was defined as a Quidditch match but everybody would define it a bit differently. It was the anticipated grudge match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I long lost count of the penalties against Slytherin and I had already ejected one of the Slytherin's beaters. It seemed the Slytherin beater couldn't determine the difference between a bludger and the heads of the Gryffindor players. Gryffindor won which meant the next match would be played in a dirtier Slytherin fashion. I now had a slight break so with many free weeks I decided to tackle the trunk I got from my real parents vaults. It was more in curiosity then a longing for people I never knew. I ran across a journal over the marauders and thought I'd let Peeves in on a couple of pranks for Dumbledore. I still wanted to slowly strangled Dumbledore with my own hands but in real life it would be difficult to do that without severe consequences. The veil or other things that they could come up with for strangling Dumbledore, well that could wait for now. A couple of days later I hit a real jackpot in my father's diary on how to become an Animagus. It reminded me that I had not registered with the Ministry. Then I thought how much fun it would be to theoretically thumb my nose at the Ministry of Magic by registering in America rather than in England.

Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff was not a duel of the Titans but it was a clean game. Ravenclaw stomped Hufflepuff 300 to 60. And so I was free for the next couple of weeks, other than escorting Natalie after she was finished with her classes. A really tough job this wasn't. The Slytherin versus Hufflepuff was a total slaughter of the Hufflepuff team. Of course Lucius is back at Hogwarts without his wand as the ministry hopes of finding out who stole Lucius's elusive wand were nonexistent. The Dailey profit assured everyone the Ministry was on the job and would shortly find the wand of the dedicated DADA professor as he continued his outstanding performance at Hogwarts. The wand apparently had been stolen, yeah right.

Now came the dreaded gathering of the professors to discuss school business now that Dumbledore wasn't busy bailing out his illustrious professors from the Ministry's holding cells. I made sure that Natalie and Daphne were with Luna before I ambled up to the headmaster's office. I smiled as the gargoyle leapt out of the way without a password. I kept that smile as I entered Dumbledore's office as I saw the sorting hat and Fawkes obviously not showing interest at my arrival, should Dumbledore be looking. The other professors were arranged in various chairs that they probably had been conjured to meet their comfort standards.

"Mister Potter we were just about ready to…"

"That's Lord Gryffindor you murdering bastard."

"Such venom makes one wonder about your position here at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure that my wives and I can find better positions than having to deal with Death Eater lovers and kidnap supporters such as you."

"How dare you insinuate…"

"Insinuate? No I charge you with killing my first two wives. Care for a honor duel to the death?" I was laughed out loud because to accept one of us would be dead and then where was his great plan? Of course that was based on how many soul jars he had stashed away.

"You embarrass yourself with falsehoods and innuendos."

"Very well Albus I challenge you to an honor duel to the death, will you accept?"

"I find this meeting to be unproductive due to your intransient believes Mister Potter. We shall re-assemble at a later date."

It was hilarious in that if he accepted and killed me his plan was gone, if he accepted and I killed him his plan was probably to come back and start all over again. Win, win for somebody, I still wanted to strangle the bastard. This time, on a tablet somewhere, a checkmark was made as well has several lines were erased. Somehow I felt super good as I exited the headmaster's office. The assigned elves could now release Malfoy and Snape from their full body bind and silencing charms. It really was cool having some control of the Hogwarts elves.

/Scene Break/

Now while I had not killed Dumbledore or Malfoy I made sure that Peeves would continue his assault as I delivered more materials for him to work with. It was great to see Malfoy covered in some tar-like substance that took Madam Pomfrey a while to painfully remove. I luckily didn't get to see but the rumor mill did describe Snape in his dirty underwear. Seems that all his clothing had mysteriously disappeared and some students had seen him storming to the Headmasters office. Then I had a meeting with the entire house elf staff to have all dark artifacts removed from Hogwarts and sent to the Department of Mysteries. Mister Eggers later reported they were seriously bogged down with all of the dark artifacts that they had received from the school.

/Scene Break/

Number of days later I was headed up to meet Daphne when it was like someone had finally released me to? progress further? I couldn't understand the feeling but it was just there. Natalie class had been finally released and I escorted her down to our quarters. She turned and looked at me and I leaned forward and we kissed, oh yes we kissed! She drag me to our bed and she made sure I had my way with her.

Now with Luna's fetish with whipped cream and chocolate syrup I felt obligated to apologize to the elves who maintained our quarters in that always immaculate condition.

"Not to worry Master Harry many elves wish you luck and thats yous let us become nannies too your many children." About then I had the equivalent of, "Oh my God!" were any of the girls pregnant already? Being a dumb male I hope that they knew what they were doing. Besides a family would not make me unhappy but their families were another problem.

/Scene Break/

All my wives apparently were doing well in their own areas at Hogwarts but this left me alone most of the day. Today I had an unexpected visitor as Fawkes showed up, "Hatchling would you quit walking around in circles and let's go wing it for a while." I transformed and we got into the air and soon were playing tag over the forbidden Forest, it was great break in the boredom of being a flying instructor.

/Scene Break/

"Harry Hogwarts is getting boring, when can we get away permanently and have some fun." Natalie inquired with a look to tell me I best come up with an answer.

There was nothing better than hitting a Muggle library and borrowing their computer to find out what was going on in Europe. It wasn't long before we all decided that most of Europe wasn't impressing us as a final get away. We decided on a little trip to America like for the next thousand years would be nice. It wasn't like we didn't have other alternatives but as soon as Luna had finished her testing we were out of England, but exactly where? Somewhere where there were no dedicated drones led by Dumbledore to cause my family problems was at the top of our list. Dumbledore could plot his plans for the return of Voldemort while we were enjoy our fantasies at Disneyland.

Upon returning to Hogwarts..."Harry you best it going as you have a class starting in just a few minutes." Daphne information sent me scurrying.

I was moving at a pretty good pace and was almost at the bottom of the Grand Stairway when a number of things happened. The Great Hall doors opened and Dumbledore stepped out when I heard someone behind me shout, "Avada Kedavra". I've been around magic and a killing curse for too long to do stupid things like thinking. I was not interested who threw the curse or from where it came as I dove over the banister and fell ten feet to the floor. I looked up to the top of the staircase ready to send my own curses but saw no one. That's when the screaming started. I slowly made my way around the staircase keeping my eyes on the balcony above. A quick glance toward the Great Hall's doors found Dumbledore laid out and quite dead on the marble floor. Most of teaches were restraining the students from leaving the hall while Prof. McGonagall stood over Dumbledore's body in shock with her hand over her mouth. When Snape exited the hall I was surprised that he didn't try to verbally attack me but I was also surprised that he was not the one to have sent the curse from the balcony. That left Lucius. This of course brought the Aurors, Madame Bones, the Minister of Magic and numerous reporters all clamoring for entry and with a million questions. Finally after I provided a copy of my memory and received three drops of Veritaserum the Ministry finally conceded that it was not me who threw the curse. That was at that moment.

The rumor mill was in full gear by breakfast the next morning. "Did you hear? Somebody stole Dumbledore's body out of the hospital wing last night." Lavender whispered loud enough for the entire table to hear.

"Who would want to steal that body?" Parvati asked as she's shuttered in disgust.

"Well what I heard was a Dumbledore pulled a Harry Potter and just shrugged off the killing curse." Colin enthusiastically asserted.

Daphne turned to me and whispered, "Well whatever happened one thing that certain and that is Dumbledore will not be returning to Hogwarts since he is officially dead."

"Well tomorrow is our anniversary, would you like to celebrate with dinner in London, fast food in our apartment or would you' all like a huge party here in the hall?"

/Scene Break/

If I thought that every thing would be smooth sailing from that point on, well I was wrong. Yes the school year passed and summer started but the uproar continued. Someone had offed the Great Leader of the Light so no one involved was going to leave England until all the politicians and news media were satisfied. The Dailey Profit of course was insinuating that I had not been asked the right questions in Dumbledore's death. Even with my testimony under Veritaserum no one had any answers so we were stuck here in England until...

"Harry why don't we leave these morons and this country, if they don't like it they can try and find us!" Natalie growled.

"I'm not sure, what do the rest of you think?"

Whatever was the response from the girls, I interrupted..."Dam! I have to be at Gringotts at the stroke of midnight tonight." I had almost forgotten about that and I wasn't about ready to have the goblins play any games. "I'll be turning seventeen tomorrow and its going to be very expensive if I don't pay off the contract. You girls may want to come this is going to be very interesting answers one way or the other."

"Lord Potter, here to enjoy our 24 hour banking service?" Knifethruster queried with a goblin grin on his face. "Knifethruster I'm here two minutes before my birthday starts to pay off any outstanding contracts that may come due on my seventeenth birthday."

"But of course, if you will follow me we will head to my office for a full accounting and payment."

I had not told the girls any of the details as I was not interested in getting into a discussion over what this contract was worth or the money it would cost. If the girls had learned of the contract or had asked the goblins for details the goblins should not have said anything. So! all the girls would know was that the goblins had found nothing or did nothing. I wasn't getting anyone's hopes up discussing the purpose or possible outcomes of the contract. Have we all settled into Knifethruster's office he began...

"We've located a total of ten soul jars costing you at 10,000 galleon's per jar…" This produced Luna bouncing up and down in her chair while Natalie looked confused. Daphne looked like she was ready to jump up and argue. I was trying to get my mind to grasp the number, 10!

"While it is not specifically written into the contract these items are considered extremely dark and required cleansing at cost to you of on additional 10,000 galleon's per jar. Would you like to dispute the total or would you like to pay and end the contract?"

"By all means take the full amount out of my family vaults. As a few minutes ago I am now seventeen years of age and have full control over all my vaults."

"Harry aren't you going to ask? Daphne growled.

"Haven't you noticed that grin on Knifethruster's face, he's waiting for one of us to ask?" I was right as Knifethruster continued...

"You're no fun, but to answer your question the excess soul jars were not all Tom Riddle's but also Albus Dumbledore's."

"He can't come back, he can't come back!" Giggled the still bouncing Luna.

While Knifethruster was explaining my properties and companies around the world Severus Snape was searching his secret compartment hideaways at Spinners End. Dumbledore's body lay in the back bedroom awaiting a ritual to reanimate the ancient body. Snape knew 'The Riddle ritual' couldn't be done again as how much is left of the bones of Dumbledore's father after 200 years in a grave. At least he had retrieved Dumbledore's body. Snape was damn sure he wasn't going to allow himself to be possessed and if Dumbledore's diaries ever surfaced Snape would in a very large pile of Dragon dung. The diaries AKA soul jars were strictly an anchor but maybe… Where the hell were those soul jars?

/Scene Break/

"Harry this jewelry from your family vaults are just unbelievable." Natalie gushed.

"That was quite a tour of all your vaults. When we decide where we want to live a lot of that antique furniture will look nice in all the different rooms." Daphne was explaining when suddenly my wives leapt upon me dragging me to the ground.

The green killing curse barely flew by our heads killing one of the goblin. I only had time to look in the direction of where the curse came from to realize Lucius Malfoy would not be bothering us ever again. The goblins had already lopped off his head and were carrying it out to the front of the bank to be mounted on a pole. Now the media and the Ministry would have the goblins to yell about and we would be no longer be the front page news.

/Scene Break/

Luna had finished her education and the rest of us quit Hogwarts and we all headed for the wild wild West and the United States. It wasn't long before I enrolled myself into Auror training just in case one of the dark Lord's return. Daphne started teaching Ruins in the local school. Natalie herself a job as a Muggle bank executive while Luna is working at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. I do have one question in my mind and that is will I live to be 180 years old and end up sending my grandson back to England. I wonder how they'll take the real story on how the two Dark Lord's met their end.

Fin


End file.
